Upside Down
by Houseofterror
Summary: Lily findet heraus, dass sie eine Prinzessin ist und sie wird vor die schwierigste Entscheidung ihres Lebens gestellt: entweder James oder der Thron!
1. Trailer

Im Vornherein: Lily und so gehören nicht mir, sondern sind geistiges Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Ich mache das hier nur so zum Spaß und kriege dafür keine Kohle. Zudem gehören alle Lieder, die in den folgenden Kapiteln wohl erscheinen werden, nicht mir.

**Trailer**

Stimme: Sie war eine ganz normale Hexe…

_Lily beantwortet eine Frage von Professor McGonagall. Dann Szenenwechsel._

_Lily tanzt wild zu „Move on up"(A/N: aus dem Film Kick it like Beckham) in ihrem Schlafsaal und singt laut mit._

_Die Szene wechselt und man sieht Lily und ihre Freundinnen kichernd einen Gang in der Schule entlang schreiten. Die Musik wird leiser, verstummt aber nicht._

Stimme: Eine Hexe zum Verlieben…

_James fragt Lily: „Gehst du mit mir aus?"_

_Lily antwortet: „Vergiss es, Potter!" Die Musik verstummt._

Stimme: Doch an einem Tag änderte sich ihr Leben schlagartig…

_Lilys Geburtstagsfeier. Ihre Freunde tanzen um sie herum und singen Happy Birthday. Lilys Vater betritt den Raum._

_Lily überrascht: „Dad!" Dann Überleitung. _

_Dad: „Deine Mutter ist nicht tot, wie ich es dir immer erzählt hatte." Wieder Überleitung._

_Dad: „Deine Mutter ist eine Königin. Du bist folglich Prinzessin."_

_Als nächstes sieht man, dass Lily nach hinten umkippt. Überleitung._

_Lily hat sich wieder gefangen und redet mit ihrem Vater:_

_Dad: „Entweder du bleibst Prinzessin, oder du verzichtest auf den Thron. Überlege es dir aber gut! Die Presse weiß es bereits, dass du die Prinzessin bist, handle vorsichtig."_

_Szenenwechsel: Lily wird von der Presse belagert. James rettet sie aus der Meute._

Stimme: Und es gibt nur eine Person, die ihr mit dem öffentlichen Leben helfen kann…

_Lily und James in einem Zimmer._

_Lily: „Danke, Potter."_

_James: „Zu ihren Diensten, Majestät." Lily verdreht die Augen. Musik kommt hinzu: „Clocks" von Coldplay._

_Szenenwechsel: Die Beiden reiten auf braunen Pferden durch die schöne Landschaft und reden nach einem erneuten Szenenwechsel im Mondschein am Fenster stehend miteinander._

Stimme: Die Person, die ihr mehr bedeutet, als sie gedacht hätte…

_Lily und James küssen sich. _

Stimme: Doch wahre Liebe hat in der Welt der Monarchenfamilie keine Chance…

_Die Königin, Lilys Mutter: „Die Hochzeit muss mit einem nichtmagischen Adeligen erfolgen."_

Stimme: Und bringt sie vor die schwierigste Entscheidung ihres Lebens…

_Die Königin: „Das Land wäre von dir begeistert!"_

_Szenenwechsel: Lily und James. _

_James: „Ich liebe dich."_

_Lily: „Ich dich auch."_

_Szenenwechsel: Die Königin: „Entweder das Königreich oder die Zauberwelt. Entweder der Thron oder dieser Junge, Lilian!"_

_Lily sieht verzweifelt ihre Eltern an._

_Es werden eine Reihe kleiner Szenen gezeigt: Lilys Eltern umarmen sich, Lily sitzt am Fenster und ihre Freundin kommt, Diener machen einen Knicks vor Lily, Lily muss sich dem Presserummel stellen, Lily und James umarmen sich, Lily tritt vor ein Rednerpult, um sich für den Thron oder für James zu entscheiden. _

Die Idee kam, als ich den Film „Plötzlich Prinzessin" im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Ich dachte mir, dass das mit dem Prinzessinendasein ne gute Grundlage für ne neue Fanfiction ist. Mal sehen, ob Lily auch ein paar so kleiner Missgeschicke geschehen werden wie Mia.


	2. Ein typisch untypisches Mädchen

Kapitel 1: Lily, ein typisch untypisches Mädchen

Lilian Sophie Evans war mit ihrem Vater auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof. Lily war nämlich kein normales Mädchen, sondern eine Hexe und da es der erste September war, musste sie nach King's Cross fahren, um den Hogwartsexpress, der von Gleis neun dreiviertel startete, zurück zur Schule, dem Zauberinternat Hogwarts, zu nehmen.

Lily war 17 Jahre alt und eine besondere Schönheit. Sie war etwa 1.70 Meter groß, schlank, hatte tiefgrüne Augen und lange, dunkelrote Haare, die sie meistens zu einem Pferdeschwanz band. Zudem trug sie sehr modische Kleidung, jedoch war sie nicht mit den Ludern der Schule zu vergleichen, die ihre Röckchen so weit es ging hochschoben.

Seit sie denken konnte, lebte Lily immer mit ihrem Vater Jack zusammen. Viele Mädchen hätten es für schwierig empfunden, ohne Muter aufzuwachsen, aber Lily hatte damit keine Probleme, denn sie kannte es nicht anders. Ihr Vater erzählte ihr, dass ihre Mutter schon früh nach Lilys Geburt gestorben war und Lily sie somit nicht kannte.

Als nach Lilys elftem Geburtstag die Nachricht kam, dass sie eine Hexe war, flippte ihr Vater vor Begeisterung aus und Lily durfte ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts verbringen. Ihre Schwester Petunia fand das krank und behandelte Lily daraufhin wie ein künstliches Wesen aus einer anderen Welt. Das war nun sechs Jahre her. Vor zwei Jahren erhielt sie die Nachricht, dass sie zusammen mit Remus Lupin, einem anderen Gryffindor, das Vertrauensschülerpaar von Gryffindor bilden würde. Dieses Jahr erhielt Lily erneut eine Eule, die ihr mitteilte, dass sie nun Schülersprecherin war. Wer das männliche Pendant dazu war, das wurde ihr nicht verraten. Sie war aber in guter Hoffnung, dass auch diesmal Lupin ihr Partner sein würde. Auch um ihre Schwester machte sich Lily keine Sorgen mehr, da sie vor Lilys Sommerferien aus dem Haus der Familie Evans ausgezogen war und nun mit ihrem Verlobten Vernon Dursley zusammenlebte.

Das Auto hielt am Bahnhof und Lily wurde aus ihrer Gedankenwelt gerissen. Sie und ihr Vater stiegen aus. Jack holte ihre ganzen Sachen aus dem Kofferraum und gemeinsam gingen sie zwischen diese besondere Stelle zwischen Gleis neun und zehn.

„Jetzt heißt es Abschied nehmen", sagte Jack.

„Ach Dad, das haben wir doch schon sechs Jahre lang geschafft", meinte Lily.

„Ich wünsche dir ein erfolgreiches Schuljahr. Und dass du mir ja die Prüfungen bestehst!"

„Also Dad, ich werde mich hüten, dich zu enttäuschen!"

„Wir sehen uns dann zu deinem Geburtstag. Viel Spaß bis dahin, mein Schatz", sagte Mister Evans und umarmte seine Tochter.

„Bis bald, Dad. Wir sehen uns in Hogsmeade, ich schreibe dir."

Lily und ihr Vater lösten sich aus der Umarmung und Beide gingen nun in unterschiedliche Richtungen: Jack machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Auto, während Lily durch die Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn trat und schlussendlich auf Gleis neun dreiviertel landete.

Als sie dort ankam, fielen ihr schon wieder einige bekannte Gesichter auf. Da waren die Ravenclaws aus ihrem Jahrgang. Da hinten saßen Julie und Alan aus Gryffindor. Lily aber suchte nach einer ganz anderen Person.

Plötzlich hielt ihr jemand von hinten die Augen zu und fragte: „Wer bin ich?"

Lily wusste natürlich gleich, dass es sich um ihre Freundin Anastasia handeln musste.

„Lass mich raten…sie ist klein, aber oho, sie hat manchmal nur Blödsinn im Kopf und ihr Name ist Anastasia Johanna Mayers!"

Lily drehte sich um und sah Ana, wie sie Anastasia immer nannte in die Augen. Sie war sehr schön. Ana war etwas kleiner als Lily, hatte braune Augen, blonde, lange Haare und trug in etwa dieselbe Kleidung wie Lily.

Dann umarmten sich die Mädchen und berichteten sich, dass sie sich doch so schwer vermisst hatten.

„Hey Ana, hast du Riz schon gesehen?", fragte Lily.

„Nee Lil, aber ich denke, dass wir sie im Abteil sehen werden", sagte Ana.

Marissa Elaine Danton war die dritte im Bunde der Freundinnen. Sie hatte schulterlange, dunkle Haare, braune Augen und befand sich von der Größe her zwischen Lily und Anastasia. Marissa war bei den Jungs sehr beliebt und wurde fast jeden Tag um ein Date gebeten.

Die Vierte in dem Bunde, Katie Johnson, war für ein Jahr nach Australien ausgewandert und machte dort ihren Schulabschluss an einer angesehenen Zauberschule.

„Hey Evans, neues Jahr, neue Chance?", fragte ein Junge mit Brille Lily.

„Verzieh dich, Potter!", motzte Lily ihn an und er verschwand.

Oh, wie sie ihn hasste, diesen Potter, dachte Lily.

James Potter war der Sohn eines überaus reichen und berühmten Zaubererpaares und konnte Lilys Meinung nach deswegen ein ganz schöner Angeber sein. Vom Aussehen her war Lily nicht abgeneigt: James war muskulös, hatte schwarze, verstrubbelte Haare und braune Augen. Jedoch ging er ihr seit der fünften Klasse mit der Frage „Gehst du mit mir aus?" tierisch auf die Nerven. Das allein wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, wäre er nicht so ein Weiberheld, genau wie sein Freund Sirius Black.

Sirius Black war ebenfalls muskulös und hatte schwarze Haare. Diese hingen ihm jedoch lässig und stylisch ins Gesicht. Seine Augen waren noch dunkler als die von James. Doch sein Ruf war der gleiche, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer. Viele Mädchen schwärmten für ihn, doch er war halt ein Junge, der sich die Zeit mit One-Night-Stands vertrieb. Er konnte Lily manchmal zur Weißglut treiben und das war, was sie so an ihm hasste.

Was Lily nicht verstehen konnte war, dass ein lieber, netter, TREUER, und vor allem zuverlässiger Junge namens Remus Lupin mit den Beiden seine Zeit verbrachte. Remus hatte blonde Haare und blau-graue Augen. Wenn er lächelte, sah er wirklich sehr hübsch aus, doch er nutzte sein Aussehen nicht dafür, um Mädels anzumachen, wie es Lilys Meinung nach andere Personen taten, sondern er lernte immer emsig und Lily konnte ihm seinem Titel ‚Vertrauensschüler' nach auch voll vertrauen.

Der Vierte der Gruppe um Potter bildete Peter Pettigrew, ein unscheinbarer Mitläufer ohne besondere Merkmale. Er hatte mausgraues Haar, war eher fett als muskulös und keine Schönheit. Keiner beachtete ihn wirklich und Lily dachte, dass er nur an den Fersen der anderen drei Jungs klebte, um vielleicht mal gesehen zu werden.

„Lil, willst du noch ewig hier stehen bleiben?", fragte Ana.

„Nein natürlich nicht", sagte Lily und beide Mädchen betraten den Hogwarts-Express.

Nachdem sie endlich ein Abteil für sich gefunden hatte, dass zu Lilys Bedauern neben dem Abteil von James und seiner Gang, besser bekannt als die Rumtreiber, lag. Das würde eine lange Fahrt werden…

„Hey Lily, erzähl was von deinen Sommerferien!", schlug Ana vor.

„Okay, also meine Schwester ist ausgezogen."

„Echt?"

„Tja, sie hat es nie wirklich mit mir ausgehalten und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, dann freue ich mich. Jetzt bin ich sie los!", kicherte Lily und Ana stimmte in das Kichern mit ein.

Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Wo nur Riz hin ist", fragte sich Ana.

„Die findet uns bestimmt wieder nicht und trifft uns dann nach der Hälfte der Fahrt. Erinnerst du dich, Lil?"

„Klar", freute sich Lily und das Kichern ging weiter.

Plötzlich ging die Abteiltür auf und ihr schlimmer und ihr schlimmster Alptraum, besser bekannt als Sirius Black und James Potter, betraten das Abteil.

„Wir stören doch nicht, oder?", sagte Sirius.

„Und wie ihr stört, raus!", kreischte Lily.

„Ich muss dir noch was sagen", meinte James.

„Egal was es ist, die Antwort lautet NEIN!", verlor Lily fast die Nerven.

„Das heißt, dass du…"

Er konnte nicht ausreden, denn in dem Moment stürmte Marissa in das Abteil und setzte ihre Sachen ab.

„So ein Stress, Leute, erst dieser ganze Austauschkram von Katie und ich muss mich deswegen abhetzen!", stöhnte sie.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Lily, dass ein Mädchen an der Abteiltür stand und gerade von Sirius Black gemustert wurde. Sie war ganz nett anzuschauen. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren zu einem Zopf geflochten, ihre Augen waren gräulich und von der Größe her stimmte sie in etwa mit Lily überein.

„Komm rein", bat Lily das Mädchen freundlich und zog es von Sirius weg. Das hatte der Spinner nun davon, dachte Lily.

„Ah, das ist Susan Franks aus Australien. Sie hat mit Katie getauscht!", berichtete Riz.

„Hallo", sagte Susan schüchtern.

„Hey Susan, ich bin Lilian, aber du kannst mich Lily oder Lil nennen", sagte Lily freundlich.

„Ich bin Anastasia, aber Ana reicht völlig aus. Spart doch ne Menge Zeit, diese Kurzform", gab Ana von sich und reichte Susan ihre Hand, die diese schüttelte.

„Ja und mich kennste ja schon. Ach ja: Marissa ist zwar mein Name, aber meine Freunde nennen mich Rissa oder einfach nur Riz", sagte Riz.

„Wie sollen wir dich nennen?", fragte Ana.

„Ich weiß nicht. Sue?", fragte Susan leise.

„Okay Sue, aber an deiner Schüchternheit müssen wir noch arbeiten", meinte Riz und Sue setzte sich.

„Ähm Lily, ich wollte dir doch was sagen", ergriff James das Wort.

„Nein, Potter", sagte Lily völlig gleichgültig.

„Okay, dann gibt es wohl dieses Jahr keine Schulsprecherin", meinte James.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich…", fragte Lily ungläubig.

„Dumbledore, weißt du? Ich fand es auch erst komisch, dass er ausgerechnet mich zum Schülersprecher ernannt hatte, aber…"

„Du bis Schülersprecher, Potter?" Lily konnte es nicht glauben.

„Ja", sagte James.

„Oh.Mein.Gott", meinte Lily und verließ mit James das Abteil, um das Abteil für die Vertrauensschüler und Schülersprecher aufzusuchen und sich den Rest der Fahrt darüber klar zu werden, dass sie nun mehr Zeit mit James Potter verbringen musste und dass Dumbledore übergeschnappt war.


	3. Mit Potter in einer Suite

Kapitel 2: Mit Potter in einer Suite

Als der Zug endlich hielt, stiegen die Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler gemeinsam aus. Lily wollte zwar auf Rissa, Sue und Ana warten, doch den Schulsprechern wurde gleich eine pferdelose Kutsche zugewiesen und Lily freute sich wie wild darauf, mit James Potter alleine in einer Kutsche zu sitzen. Sie würde wohl lieber auf der Stelle sterben.

Sie versuchte den altbekannten Trick, einfach aus dem Fenster zu gucken und gar nicht erst in ein Gespräch zu kommen. Leider wusste sie aber auch, dass das James nicht abhielt, sie anzuquatschen und so musste sie einige Fragen über sich ergehen lassen.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte James.

„Natürlich", antwortete Lily knapp.

„Hör zu, es ist nicht immer gut zwischen uns gelaufen, aber…"

„Es ist gar nichts zwischen uns gelaufen!"

„Ja, ja, ist schon gut, aber ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich mir das hier nicht ausgesucht habe, um dich zu ärgern", sagte James.

Lily wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sprach, schließlich konnte man es sich wirklich nicht aussuchen. Was ihr jedoch fragwürdig erschien war, dass James auf einmal so erwachsen wirkte, nicht so wie am Vormittag in London.

„Ist ja schon okay, Potter. Wir werden lernen, miteinander umzugehen. Wir müssen uns ja nicht gegenseitig auf die Pelle rücken", schlug Lily vor und James nickte.

Die Kutsche hielt und James und Lily wurden zugleich von Professor Minerva McGonagall begrüßt, die sie zum Büro des Schulleiters Albus Dumbledore führte. Als die Schulsprecher das Büro betraten, lächelte Dumbledore sie freundlich an.

„Willkommen Mister Potter, willkommen Miss Evans!", begrüßte er Lily und James.

„Setzen Sie sich bitte!", fügte er hinzu und die Beiden folgten seinem Befehl.

„Miss Evans, Sie haben sich sicher gefragt, warum nicht Mister Lupin Schulsprecher geworden ist, sehe ich das richtig?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja, so war es", sagte Lily.

„Nun, ich habe James Potter zum Schulsprecher ernannt, um ihm etwas Verantwortung zu lehren und ich hoffe inständig, dass Sie mich dabei unterstützen, Miss Evans", redete Dumbledore.

„Natürlich, Professor", sagte Lily, obwohl es ihr innerlich nicht passte.

Nach dieser Erklärung folgten weitere Erklärungen, die hier nicht im Einzelnen erwähnt werden, zum Beispiel wann die Schulsprecher die Gänge zu bewachen hatten und so und dass sie sich nun eine Suite mit zwei Schlafzimmern teilen würden. (‚Oh mein Gott, Hilfe!', dachte Lily.)

„So, ich denke, dass nun die neuen Schüler genug gewartet haben. Auf in die Große Halle!", sagte Dumbledore und sie gingen die Treppen zum Eingang der Halle herunter. Lily und James traten durch die große Flügeltür und setzten sich jeweils zu ihren Cliquen, die jedoch direkt nebeneinander saßen, also mussten sie folglich nebeneinander sitzen.

„Wann willst du mich denn Verantwortung lehren, Frau Schülersprecherin?", flüsterte James ihr zu.

„Klappe, Potter!", zischte Lily zurück.

„Gibt's Privatstunden?", ließ James nicht locker und Sirius begann zu kichern.

„Sicher Potter, indem ich dir so lange den Hintern versohle, dass du nicht mehr sitzen kannst", konterte Lily. Sirius geriet noch mehr ins Lachen und James wusste nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte.

Dumbledore betrat den Raum, um seine jährliche Ansprache zu halten. Dann kamen die neuen Schüler und wurden in die Häuser einsortiert. Gryffindor konnte sich über zehn Neuzugänge freuen, einschließlich Sue.

Dann redete Dumbledore noch mal und danach gab es endlich Essen. Lily hatte riesigen Hunger, da sie auf der ganzen Zugfahrt nichts gegessen hatte. Sie aß ziemlich viel, aber nicht so viel wie die zwei Jungs neben ihr. Die Rede ist natürlich von Sirius und James. Bekannt waren sie auch dafür, dass sie keine Schüssel, die vor ihnen stand, gefüllt ließen.

Lily grinste Ana, Riz und Sue zu und diese grinsten zurück. Lily war sehr gut im Kontern und besonders viel Übung hatte sie natürlich bei James.

Als das Essen beendet war, folgten alle Schüler ihren Vertrauensschülern zu den Schlafsälen. Lily und James mussten in der Großen Halle bleiben, denn Professor McGonagall persönlich wollte ihnen die Suite der Vertrauensschüler zeigen.

Sie gingen also hinaus und folgten in etwa dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm, nur die letzte Abzweigung ging in eine andere Richtung. Dann stiegen sie noch einige Treppen hinauf und standen vor einem großen Portrait. Darauf war eine schöne Lady abgebildet, die James mit ihren Augen anflirtete.

Professor McGonagall stupste auf das Sherryglas der Lady und nannte ihr ein Passwort (Carpe diem). Das Portrait schwang zur Seite.

„Nach Ihnen", meinte Professor McGonagall und James und Lily traten ein. Auf den ersten Blick erschien Lily das Zimmer dunkel, aber es war ja auch dunkel draußen. Als Professor McGonagall einige Kerzen entzündete, konnte Lily die ganze Pracht des Zimmers erkennen. Trat man ein, so war geradeaus ein großer Kamin zu erkennen, um den eine rote Couch und zwei rote Sessel standen. Der Couchtisch war aus massivem Holz und passte perfekt zu den Schreibtischen, die an zwei Fenstern standen. Auf der anderen Seite des Raums war ein Bücherregal zu erkennen, von dem eine Tür abführte.

„Hinter der Tür befindet sich das Badezimmer der Suite", sagte Professor McGonagall und Lily öffnete sie. Mit einem Badezimmer war das nicht zu vergleichen, eher mit einer Schwimmhalle.

„War nur ein Scherz", sagte Professor McGonagall, „das ist ihre persönliche Schwimmhalle mit Whirlpool und allem Schnickschnack."

Lily konnte ihr Grinsen nicht verbergen und grinste James so was von doll an, dass ihr in dem Moment egal war, wer hier mit ihr stand. Die Gruppe verließ den Poolraum wieder und ging eine Treppe hinauf. Hier befand sich sozusagen eine Galerie, von der aber eine Treppe nochmals hoch führte, dass es im eigentlichen Sinn keine Galerie war, sondern eher ein offenes Zimmer. Es war nach Muggelart eingerichtet und hatte in der Mitte einen Billardtisch stehen. In einer Ecke war eine Stereoanlage, in der anderen Ecke stand eine Sitzgruppe um einen riesengroßen Fernseher. Hier oben befand sich eine kleine Toilette, damit man nicht immer die Treppen hoch laufen musste, um aufs Klo zu gehen.

„Wie Sie sehen, haben die früheren Schulsprecher alles nach Muggelart eingerichtet", sagte Professor McGonagall.

„Ihre Schlafsäle befinden sich eine Etage höher", fügte sie hinzu und stieg dann wieder hinab, um die Suite zu verlassen.

Lily lief nach oben und ging den Gang nach rechts, um sich ihr Zimmer auszusuchen. James ging in das linke Zimmer. Ihre Zimmer waren gleich. An der Seite stand ein großes Doppelbett, ein Turmfenster ließ Licht ins Zimmer kommen. Daneben war ein kleiner Schminktisch. Das Zimmer hatte wohl immer den weiblichen Schulsprechern gehört. Von den Zimmern führten jeweils zwei Türen ab (den Ein- und Ausgang mal ausgeschlossen). Die eine Tür führte in ein riesiges Badezimmer, wie es sich die normalen Schüler von Hogwarts nie erträumt hätten und die andere Tür führte in einen kleinen, begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Die Schlafzimmertüren waren jedoch nicht mit Portraits mit Passwörtern versehen, da man annahm, dass sich die Schülersprecher vertrauten.

Nach ihrer kleinen Erkundungstour lief Lily vor Freude kreischend aus ihrem Zimmer und hopste den Gang entlang. Sie sah nach unten und freute sich des Lebens. James kam ebenfalls aus seinem Schlafzimmer und grinste bis über beide Ohren.

Ach, was soll's, dachte Lily und umarmte James aus reiner Freude. Als sie wieder denken konnte, wich sie schnell zurück.

„Tschuldigung, Potter", meinte sie.

„Ist doch alles in Ordnung", sagte er und kehrte wieder in sein Zimmer zurück.

Lily jedoch lief die Treppe nach unten zum Kamin und ließ sich auf ein Sofa fallen. Diese Unterbringung war doch echt ein Traum.

Einige Minuten später kam James nach unten und sah Lily auf dem Sofa liegend.

„Ist was?", fragte sie.

„Nein, aber deinen Geburtstag feiern wir hier!"

„Klar, aber ich feiere ihn, nicht wir."

„Nun hab dich mal nicht so, Evans. Ich bin auch Schulsprecher und kann mich über Lärmbelästigung deinerseits beschweren!"

Das war ziemliche Erpressung, dachte Lily, aber die Idee mit der Party in dieser Suite war genial.

„Na gut, dann feiere halt mit, wir sind ja keine kleinen Kinder mehr", sagte Lily.

James schaute sie an.

„Ist noch etwas?", fragte sie.

„Gehst du mit mir aus?", fragte James.

„Vergiss es, Potter!", sagte Lily, stand auf und verließ die Suite, um zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und ihren Freundinnen alles über diese Unterkunft zu berichten und wie nervig doch der junge Herr Potter sein konnte.


	4. Geburtstag mit Überraschungen

Kapitel 3: Geburtstag mit Überraschungen

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Die Schule lief wie gewöhnlich und Lily bekam wieder Extrapunkte, weil sie so gut die Fragen von Professor McGonagall beantwortete.

Lily und James gingen in dieser Zeit einigermaßen normal miteinander um, es musste eben so sein. Lily, Riz, Sue und Ana waren, wenn sie sich in der Suite befanden (denn sie kannten das geheime Passwort) größtenteils im Pool. Auch James Freunde kannten das Passwort, denn Gerechtigkeit musste sein, auch wenn Lily nicht gerne Sirius Black in Badehosen vorbeigehen sah.

Ehe Lily sich versah, stand auch schon der fünfundzwanzigste September vor der Tür, der Tag vor ihrem Geburtstag.

Riz, Sue, Ana und sie hatten beschlossen, in den Geburtstag hineinzufeiern. Das Problem waren nur die Rumtreiber, die James zu der Party eingeladen hatte. Gegen Remus Lupin hatte sie nichts, aber freiwillig eine Feier mit Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew zu verbringen hielt Lily schon für krank. Aber was sollte sie machen? James könnte seine Drohung wahr machen und die ganze Party wäre vorbei. Dann lieber eine Party mit, na ja, unerwünschten Gästen als gar keine Party, dachte Lily. Sie hatte ja auch weit mehr Leute eingeladen, wenn sie also Glück hatte, würde sie an dem Abend nicht mit den Rumtreibern reden müssen.

Am Morgen des 25. Septembers bereitete Lily schließlich alles vor, änderte das Passwort um in ‚Nachtschwärmer' und sagte das auch James, der alles umgehend weiterleiten würde und aus der Suite verschwand.

Jetzt hatte Lily ihre Ruhe und legte ihre Lieblings-CD auf, um in Stimmung zu kommen. Dann rannte sie in ihren Schlafsaal, um die Dekoration zu holen und tanzte zum Lied ‚Move on up' total wild durch das Zimmer. Sie war sehr ausgelassen, doch erst die Arbeit und das Vergnügen. Also hörte sie auf mit dem Tanzen und ging, die Hände voll mit Dekoration, die Treppen hinunter. Die Party würde sich über das Kamin- und das Billardzimmer erstrecken. Lily nahm Girlanden und hexte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab an der Wand fest. Das tat sie ein paar Male. Einige Girlanden erstreckten sich jetzt über dem Raum. Es sah schon ganz festlich aus, aber ohne Papierschlangen war die Fete für Lily nur halb so schön. Nachdem sie das erledigt hatte, stellte sie ganz viele Süßigkeiten und etwas Butterbier auf die Tische und konnte dann nach oben gehen, um zu duschen und sich fertig zu machen.

Sie wählte für den schönen Anlass eine schwarze Hose, ein schwarzes, schulterfreies Top, einen glitzernden Schal und Stilettos. Die Haare steckte sie ganz locker nach oben. Nach dem Schminken wollte sie ihre Freundinnen abholen, also schlenderte sie gemütlich zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Sie ging durch das Portrait der fetten Dame (Toll, als Schülersprecher kennt man alle Passwörter) und wurde von ihren Freundinnen schon im Gemeinschaftsraum erwartet. Ana umarmte sie gleich. Ihr Haar trug sie offen und sie hatte ein halblanges, rosafarbenes Neckholderkleid angezogen. Wie die von Lily steckten auch Anas Füße in hohen Absatzschuhen.

Rissa trug Jeans und ein brombeerfarbenes Top. Trotz der einfachen Kleidung sah sie super aus, da sie sich die Haare kunstvoll hochgesteckt hatte. Sie hatte wie die anderen Beiden keine Absatzschuhe an, sondern trug Turnschuhe passend zum Top.

Sue hatte ihre Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden, sodass man das schöne T-Shirt sehen konnte. Dazu trug sie einen Jeansrock und Stiefel. Einfach toll sahen sie aus, dachte Lily und der Gang zur Party konnte beginnen. Weitere Gryffindors würden ihnen folgen.

Die Mädels schlenderten kichernd über einen Witz von Ana durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und standen kurze Zeit später vor dem Portrait der Lady.

„Nachtschwärmer", sagte Lily und das Portrait klappte zur Seite.

Als die Gryffindor-Truppe eintrat, war die Suite schon ordentlich voll an Gästen. Das mussten Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs sein. Slytherins waren natürlich nicht eingeladen. Lily und die Mädels gingen hoch, um eine Runde Billard zu spielen. Der Tisch war jedoch schon besetzt.

„Oh Mann Evans, du siehst ja wohl rattenscharf aus!", kommentierte Sirius Black Lilys Aussehen.

„Danke Black, mach den Tisch frei!", sagte sie und Sirius tat es.

„Lust auf ein Duell?", fragte Sirius und Lily willigte ein, um es ihm zu zeigen. Es stand sehr knapp, doch Sirius gewann am Ende.

„Wer darf dich nun trösten, Evans?", fragte er.

„Der Alkohol", meinte Lily kess und Sirius beauftragte James, mehr aus seinem Zimmer zu holen. Lily fand das sehr verwundernd und folgte James heimlich nach oben, um zu entdecken, dass James kistenweise Alk in seinem Zimmer gebunkert hatte, nur für diese Feier.

„Und das hast du für mich gemacht?", fragte Lily.

„Na ja, diese ganzen Schluckspechte sollen ja nicht verdursten", meinte James und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Okay, Potter, ich geh dann mal wieder runter!", sagte Lily und ging zu ihren Freundinnen zurück.

„Na, hast ihn schön vernascht?", fragte Sirius. Gott, wie kindisch, dachte Lily.

„Na klar und Potter ist jetzt so erledigt, dass er für die nächste halbe Stunde nicht runterkommt!", konterte Lily und Sirius pfiff ihr hinterher.

Das fasste Lily natürlich als Kriegsansage auf und sie nahm sich eine Flasche Bier und goss sie Sirius über den Kopf. Beide wurden durch ihr auffälliges Verhalten zum Zentrum der Party und Sirius fühlte sich durch die Damenblicke sehr wohl und zog mir nichts, dir nichts sein T-Shirt aus.

‚Hallo? Spinnt der?', dachte Lily, doch sie konnte sich nicht weiter aufregen, da jetzt irgendwelche Strip-Musik gespielt wurde und Sirius nun lasziv um sie herum tanzte.

‚War der mal Stripper?', fragte sich Lily die ganze Zeit und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ihr die ganze Sache unangenehm war.

Als die Musik endlich vorbei war und andere Lieder gespielt wurden, war Lily sehr froh und James kam auch wieder die Treppe herunter.

„He Tatze, war das wirklich nötig?", fragte er Sirius, der nur breit grinste.

„Ach Krone, es macht mir zu sehr Spaß, Evans zu provozieren", erklärte dieser und ging dann in eine Menge von Hufflepuff-Mädchen, um sich zu amüsieren.

Lily stand derweil wieder am Billardtisch und spielte zusammen mit Sue gegen zwei Ravenclaw-Jungen. Sie war so richtig in Fahrt und lochte ziemlich viele Kugeln ein. Als sie und Sue gewannen, gingen sie nach unten, die Zone, die nun einer Tanzfläche glich. Sue und Lily bewegten sich gut im Takt und probierten viele neue Schritte aus, die sie sich im selben Moment ausdachten. Tanzen macht eben auch erfinderisch.

Sie tanzten wohl eine halbe Stunde lang, als Ana Lily und Sue auf einmal am Arm packte und sie die Treppe hoch schleifte. Dann kam das, was wohl alle liebten, besonders zu Silvester: der Countdown.

„10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-endlich 18!", rief die ganze Menge um Lily herum und ihre Freundinnen fielen ihr um den Hals.

„Happy Birthday, Lily!", kreischte Ana.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Lil!", trällerte Riz.

„Dass deine Wünsche alle in Erfüllung gehen!", sagte Sue und die drei hopsten um Lily herum. Dann kamen die Rumtreiber zu ihr.

„Hey, alles Gute, Evans, und dass wir uns ab jetzt vielleicht besser verstehen", riss Sirius und gab Lily die Hand, um sie dann nach oben zu heben und sich um die eigenen Achse zu drehen.

Als er sie wieder absetzte war ihr leicht schwindelig, doch das legte sich wieder.

„Alles Gute, liebe Lily", sagte Remus Lupin schüchtern und gab Lily ganz schüchtern die Hand.

„Danke, Remus", meinte Lily und drückte ihn.

Dann kam James zu Lily.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag und viel Glück für dein weiteres Leben", meinte er und gab ihr zaghaft die Hand. Lily hatte was total Blödes von ihm erwartet und konnte es gar nicht fassen, dass er so erwachsen handelte. Er war schon die ganze letzte Zeit so anders, nicht mehr so kindisch und unreif.

„Wo ist eigentlich Pettigrew?", fragte Lily.

„Wahrscheinlich beim Essen", spekulierte Sirius und im selben Moment kam Peter hoch.

„Alles Gute", nuschelte er mit vollem Mund und Lily fand das irgendwie widerlich.

„Jetzt einen Geburtstagstanz!", schrie Sirius.

„Nein!", schrie ich zurück.

„Du kannst dir auch ein Lied und einen Partner aussuchen!", meinte James.

„Okay, dann nehme ich Remus als Partner und das Lied ‚Upside Down'!", rief Lily in die Menge und Lupin musste sich wohl oder übel seinem Schicksal fügen. Die Beiden tanzten echt gut und passten ihre Bewegungen haargenau an die Musik an. Lily hatte nicht gewusst, dass Remus so ein Talent war, doch das war wohl bis dato sein verborgenes Talent.

Als das Lied zu Ende war, gab es Geschenke für Lily. Ana, Sue und Riz schenkten ihr eine Schmuckschatulle, in der sich schon ein wunderschönes Paar Ohrringe befanden.

„Oh, ihr seid super!", freute sich Lily. Von den Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws, mit denen sie ja nicht so viel zu tun hatten, bekam sie alles Mögliche aus Hogsmeade, zum Beispiel aus dem Scherzartikelladen. Dann kamen James und Sirius zu ihr.

„Wir wollen dir auch was schenken", sagten sie.

„Das wäre aber gar nicht nötig gewesen", sagte Lily schüchtern.

„Jetzt haben wir es schon gekauft! Ta-daaa!", sprangen die beiden Jungs zur Seite.

Lily bekam das Staunen. Die Rumtreiber schenkten ihr einen neuen, wunderschönen Rucksack. Ihr alter war schon etwas kaputt. Wahrscheinlich stand sie unter Besonderer Beobachtung der Clique, sonst hätten sie das mit dem Rucksack nicht gewusst.

Lily konnte nichts sagen.

„Gefällt er dir nicht?", fragte Sirius.

„Im Gegenteil", sagte Lily, „vielen Dank!"

„Nichts zu danken", sagte James und lächelte.

„Oh mein Gott!", kreischte Riz von unten. „Wir haben vergessen zu singen!"

Im nächsten Moment stimmten alle Gäste das Lied ‚Happy Birthday' an. Lily ging hinunter zu Ana, Riz und Sue und die Drei tanzten um das Geburtstagskind herum. Dann verstummten auf einmal alle, denn jemand hatte den Raum betreten.

‚Verdammt, das ist bestimmt McGonagall!', dachte Lily. Sie drehte sich um und war überrascht, ihren Vater vor sich zu sehen, schick gekleidet und mit einem Geschenk in der Hand.

„Dad!", sagte sie.

„Happy Birthday, Lily!", sagte ihr Vater und umarmte seine Tochter. Diese packte das Geschenk aus, welches eine kleine, goldene Spieluhr war.

„Danke Dad", freute sich Lily.

„Kleines, kann ich alleine mit dir reden?", fragte Jack.

„Na klar, jetzt?", fragte Lily.

„Nein, wenn deine Feier vorbei ist, okay?", fragte Mister Evans und Lily stimmte ein.

Die Feier ging noch gut zwei Stunden. Lily tanzte meistens mit ihrem Vater, ließ sich aber auch breitschlagen, ein Tänzchen mit Sirius und James zu führen. Langsam wurde Lily klar, dass James gar nicht mehr so schlimm war, wie sie ihn immer noch vor Augen hatte. Er hatte sie lange nicht mehr auf die nervende Art und Weise um eine Verabredung gebeten und war auch sonst ziemlich lieb zu ihr gewesen und das mit dem Alkohol war echt nett von ihm, da Lily nicht so viel Geld hatte, um die ganzen Flaschen zu kaufen.

Nachdem die letzten Gäste gegangen waren und auch Ana, Sue, Riz und drei der Rumtreiber die Suite verließen, änderte Lily das Passwort wieder in ‚Carpe diem' um und war nun bereit, mit ihrem Vater zu reden.

„Ähm Potter, du kannst ruhig schon ins Bett gehen, wir können noch irgendwann heute Abend aufräumen", meinte Lily.

„Du bist der Boss!", sagte James und verzog sich nach oben.

„Potter ist ein komischer Vorname", meinte Jack.

„Das ist doch nicht sein Vorname, das ist sein Nachname."

„Wieso nennst du ihn nicht beim Vornamen?"

„James? Ich bin es halt gewohnt Potter zu sagen. Aber Themawechsel: Was wolltest du mir nur unter vier Augen mitteilen?"

„Wo soll ich da anfangen?"

„Wie wäre es mit dem Anfang, Dad?"

„Wie du willst, Lily. Also: Deine Mutter, sie, sie, sie ist nicht tot."

„Was? Aber du hast mir doch immer erzählt, dass…"

„Sie tot ist, ja."

„Dann hast du mich angelogen!"

„Hör zu, Lil, das habe ich getan, um dich zu schützen."

„Das kapiere ich nicht."

„Deine Mutter ist eine Königin. Genauer gesagt die Königin von Monaco. Du bist folglich Prinzessin."

Lily konnte das nicht glauben und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Sie kippte nach hinten um und landete zusammengeklappt auf dem Boden. James, der heimlich gelauscht hatte, sprintete sofort hinunter, hob Lily an und trug sie nach oben. Dann legte er sie aufs Bett und Jack holte kaltes Wasser, um Lily damit zu übergießen. Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, setzte sich Lily senkrecht hin.

„Potter? Was willst du hier? Ab in dein Zimmer!", befahl sie James, der dann verschwand.

„Prinzessin", sagte Lily langsam. „Prinzessin. Prinzessin. Prinzessin. Warum ich? Warum nicht Petunia?"

„Sie ist auch eine Prinzessin, doch sie lehnte den Thron für Vernon Dursley ab und du musst dich nun entscheiden: Entweder du bleibst Prinzessin oder du verzichtest auf den Thron. Wenn du verzichtest, steht er deinem entfernten Cousin Geoffrey zu. Wenn du die Thronfolge annimmst, wirst du bald Königin. Überlege es dir aber gut, denn die Entscheidung ist einmalig und kann nicht rückgängig gemacht werden! Ach ja, die Presse weiß es bereits. Also dass du die Prinzessin bist. Handle vorsichtig! Sie können dir jederzeit auflauern!"

„Ach. Du. Meine. Güte", sagte Lily und sah ihren Vater verzweifelt an.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen, Schatz. Du wirst schon mit den Zeitungen und Fotografen fertig, da bin ich mir sicher. Tschüss und einen schönen Geburtstag noch."

Lilys Vater ging aus ihrer Zimmertür heraus und bahnte sich den Weg nach draußen. Lily saß wie starr auf ihrem Bett und konnte es immer noch nicht fassen: Sie eine Prinzessin?


	5. Presserummel

Kapitel 4: Presserummel

Lily war noch immer geschockt. Wie sollte sie denn nur eine Prinzessin abgeben? Nicht dass sie nicht schön genug für eine Prinzessin wäre, aber ihr Verhalten war nicht wirklich vornehm und sie ließ sich zu schnell provozieren, kein angemessenes Benehmen für eine Adelige. Wie sollte sie sich jetzt nur entscheiden? Am Besten wäre es, wenn sie mal ihre Mutter kennen lernen würde, die Königin von Monaco. Jack hatte seiner Tochter immer erzählt, dass seine Frau Fabienne schon früh nach Lilys Geburt gestorben war. Jack sagte, er wollte Lily beschützen. Wollte er sie vor dem strengen Leben am Hofe beschützen und der Presse? Dann müsste Lily ihrem Vater eigentlich dankbar sein, denn alle Adeligen, die in jedem Morgenblatt schon zu sehen waren, taten ihr leid, da sie kein richtiges Privatleben führen konnten.

Nach einigen weiteren Überlegungen fiel Lily schließlich in den Schlaf und wachte am nächsten Tag erst mittags wieder auf. Als sie eine Etage nach unten ging, saß schon James auf dem Sofa und schaute sich einen Film an.

„Morgen", meinte Lily verschlafen.

„Guten Morgen."

„Weißt du, wie mein Vater gestern hier sein konnte? Er ist doch kein Zauberer!"

„Dumbledore!", meinte James und das sagte doch alles.

„Hm, ich habe mich schon gewundert", dachte Lily laut.

„Ich habe dir etwas zu Essen mit hochgebracht", sagte James und deutete auf einen Teller mit noch warmen Pfannkuchen.

„Wann warst du denn essen?", fragte Lily.

„Vor zwei Stunden etwa."

„Und dann sind die Pfannkuchen noch warm?"

„Ist so ein Zauber."

„Danke. Das ist echt nett von dir."

„Null Problemo!"

Dann setzte Lily sich dazu und mampfte genüsslich ihre Pfannkuchen. Nachdem James sie nachäffte und Lily das wie immer mitbekam, schnappte sie sich ein riesiges Kissen und haute es voll in James Gesicht. Dieser sah das als Kriegsangebot und warf ein Kissen zurück. Lily sprang auf und hetzte die Treppe nach oben und nach unten, dann über die Couch hinüber, bis James sie endlich packte und sie und sich zu Boden warf, also sie lag auf ihm drauf. Dann versuchten sie sich gegenseitig zu hauen, doch die Boxversuche klappten nicht, da entweder Lily oder James die Hände des Gegners fest hielten.

In diesem Moment schwang das Portrait zur Seite und Ana, Riz, Sue und die Rumtreiber standen sprachlos da, während Lily und James noch versuchten, sich gegenseitig eine reinzuhauen.

„Äh, stören wir?", fragte Sirius anzüglich.

„Wir können auch wieder gehen", fügte Riz hinzu.

„Nein!", schreien James und Lily gleichzeitig und standen in Sekundenschnelle nebeneinander, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Wir wollten euch mit den Aufräumarbeiten helfen", sagte Sue.

„Danke", meinte Lily.

Das Hilfeangebot war echt gut, denn kurze Zeit später räumten die Freunde die Suite auf und bemerkten, dass diese Arbeiten doch zeitintensiver waren, als sie gedacht hatten.

Lily hang gerade einige Girlanden ab, als Sirius Black schon wieder irgendwelche doofen Sprüche riss und sie sich dachte, mal kurze Zeit an die frische Luft zu gehen.

„Wo will sie hin?", fragte James Sirius.

„Keine Ahnung, folge ihr doch einfach, Bodyguard!", scherzte Sirius und James machte aus dem Spaß Ernst und verließ die Suite.

Lily war auf direktem Wege zum Schuleingang. Als sie die Klinke der großen Flügeltür hinunterdrückte und nach draußen auf die Treppe trat, da kam es ihr vor, als wenn gleich 200 Blitzschläge nebeneinander am Himmel zu sehen wären. Es knipste nur vor sich hin und Lily taten schon die Augen weh. Schlimmer waren noch die ganzen Fragen:

„Miss Evans, wie fühlt man sich als Prinzessin?"

„Prinzessin Lilian, was halten Sie von der großen Liebe?"

„Prinzessin Lilian, warum hat ihre Familie Ihnen verschwiegen, dass sie die Prinzessin sind?"

Lily war diesen Rummel und diese Belagerung von der Presse nicht gewöhnt und hätte am liebsten „Aufhören!" geschrieen, aber das hätte bei diesem Fragendurcheinander eh niemand gehört. Plötzlich packte sie eine Hand und zog sie wieder zurück in die Schule, die Türen fest verschlossen.

„Potter!", freute sich Lily. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie froh war, ihn zu sehen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte James.

„Was wollen die alle?", fragte Lily.

„Die neuste Schlagzeile."

„Woher wusstest du, dass die mich suchen?"

„Weil ich gestern Abend gelauscht habe", gestand James.

„Du hast was?", fragt Lily erzürnt.

„Nun hör mal, jetzt weiß es die ganze Schule. Dein Vater hat es Dumbledore gestern gesagt und nun wissen es alle Schüler. Du stehst unter besonderem Schutz hier in der Schule. Unter anderem unter meinem persönlichen Schutz."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Na ja, du weißt doch, dass meine Eltern so berühmt sind. Die Presse hat mich auch ewig verfolgt, aber das legte sich dann wieder. Mit persönlichem Schutz meine ich, dass ich dir als Partner zeigen werde, wie man mit der Presse fertig wird, schließlich bin ich Schülersprecher und muss dir helfen!"

„Du wirst mir zeigen…"

„Wie man die Presse abwimmelt, ja. Ich hoffe mal, dass du dann schnell in Ruhe gelassen wirst."

„Danke, Potter."

„Zu ihren Diensten, Majestät", sagte James und Lily verdrehte die Augen kurzzeitig, doch eigentlich freute sie sich. James war richtig nett zu ihr und wollte ihr sogar zeigen, wie man seine Privatsphäre schützen konnte. Der alte James hätte nach der Aktion mit der Presse sicher einen doofen Spruch gelassen, aber der neue James war viel netter und viel zuverlässiger.

Lily fragte sich langsam, ob sie dem Jungen, mit dem sie die Suite teilte, nicht manchmal unterschätzt hatte. Er konnte nämlich echt lieb sein.

„Ich werde jetzt zum Essen gehen…James."

„Wieso auf einmal James?", fragte sich der Besitzer des Namens.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht weil du der Schülersprecher bist", sagte Lily.

„Dann darf ich dich aber auch Lily nennen", sagte James.

„Klar darfst du das", sagte Lily.

Dann tat sie etwas, wovor sie sich wohl die letzten Jahre gesträubt hätte. Sie kam James immer näher und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange. Das mag wohl verrückt klingen, aber sie tat es wirklich und ging dann zum Essen, während James verträumt nach oben zur Suite stieg und sich immer wieder über die Wange strich.

„Warum streichst du dir verdammt noch mal ständig über die Wange?", fragte Sirius seinen besten Freund, der gerade die Suite betrat.

„Ach nur so, weil es schön ist", sagte James verträumt.

„Hey, Erde an James! Alles klar?"

„Natürlich, mein Bester."

„Okay, irgendwas hat dich gestochen. Was war es?"

„Amors Pfeil!"

„Du spinnst! Amors Pfeil hat dich gestochen, seit du Evans interessant findest. Wer ist denn für dich bitte noch besser?"

„Keine ist besser als Lily…"

„Hey Krone, bist du auf Drogen?"

„Ja, auf der Liebesdroge."

„Okay, wie heißt sie?"

„Lily."

„Äh und weiter?"

„Evans."

„Ja, ja, verscheißern kann ich mich selber, Krone! Und seit wann übrigens Lily?"

„Sie hat mich auf die Wange geküsst, Tatze. Und sie nennt mich James."

„Okay, ich gehe jetzt runter und frage sie!"

Sirius ging nach unten in die Große Halle und sah Lily am Tisch der Gryffindors sitzen. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin und das verhör konnte beginnen.

„Hi Evans."

„Black, welch Freude, dich zu sehen", meinte Lily ironisch.

„Lass den Quark. Ich hab zwei Fragen an dich."

„Schieß los!"

„Hast du James auf die Wange geküsst?"

„Ja."

„Echt? Wieso das denn?"

„Weil er mir geholfen hatte mit der Presse. Du weißt es ja sicher auch schon."

„Ja, Prinzessin von Monaco. Und seit wann nennst du ihn James?"

„Seit jetzt. Er will mir zeigen, wie ich die Presse gut abwimmeln kann, das ist alles."

„Aha, keine anderen Besonderheiten?"

„Nein, ich will nur die Zusammenarbeit des Schülersprecherpaares fördern."

„Gut. Kannst du mich dann auch Sirius nennen, Lily?"

„Das kann ich machen."

„Obwohl mir ‚Adonis' auch gefallen würde…"

„Wir belassen es auf deinen Vornamen, Sirius", lachte Lily und verschwand vom Tisch, um wieder in die Suite zu gehen.

Am nächsten Morgen erschien folgender Artikel im Tagespropheten:

_Prinzessin von Monaco eine Hexe_

_Gestern erfuhren wir, dass sich doch noch eine Erbin des Throns von Monaco unter dem Volk befindet. Lilian Sophie Evans, gerade 18 Jahre alt gewordene Hogwarts-Schülerin, ist die glückliche Prinzessin, der einmal das Königreich gehören wird. Das Leben für Lily wird sich nun schlagartig ändern, da nicht mehr der normale Alltag einer Hexe das Leben bestimmt, sondern das Verhalten am Hofe und bei wichtigen Banketts. Lilys Leben hat sich um 180 Grad gedreht, da sie nun stets auf ihr Verhalten, ihr Aussehen und die damit verbundene perfekte Repräsentation achten muss, zudem darf die Muggelwelt nicht erfahren, dass Lily eigentlich eine Hexe ist. Wir wünschen auf jeden Fall viel Glück, Lily!_

_Marilyn Grace_

Am Erscheinungstag der Zeitung wusste jeder, was mit Lily los war. Einige gratulierten ihr zu dem Amt, andere warfen ihr eifersüchtige Blicke zu und wiederum andere fragten sie, welche Anrede denn nun angemessen war. James jedoch sagte nicht viel zu Lily bezüglich des Themas, da er wusste, dass einen das mit der Presse schon ganz schön belasteten konnte und nicht noch mehr Wirbel darum gemacht werden sollte. Aber die Schüler hier konnten es ja nicht wissen, also war es im Endeffekt doch nicht so schlimm und Lily schien einigermaßen klar zu kommen.

In den nächsten Wochen zeigte James Lily, wie man gekonnt die Presse an der Nase rumführte und sie schnellstmöglich abwimmelte. Als dann endlich die ganzen Fotografen von der Schule verschwunden waren, konnte Lily wieder ohne zig Begleiter das Gebäude verlassen und zum See gehen oder andere tolle Orte aufsuchen.


	6. Noch mehr für die Medien

Die Lieder gehören Van Morrison und Oasis

Kapitel 5: Noch mehr für die Medien

Lilys und James Verhältnis besserte sich von Tag zu Tag und so langsam verbrachten die Beiden sehr gerne Zeit miteinander. Eines Tages hatte James die Idee, die letzten Sonnenstrahlen noch zu genießen und lud Lily zu einem kleinen Picknick am See ein.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Lily auf die Frage „Gehst du mit mir aus?" von James mit einem „Ja." antwortete.

An einem gemütlichen Frühherbstabend saßen die beiden Schülersprecher schließlich auf einer Decke und starrten auf den See. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und die Landschaft war in ein warmes rotorange getaucht. Es konnte wirklich die perfekte Romantik sein.

„Lily?", fragte James.

„Ja?", war ihre Gegenfrage.

„Sag mal, hast du mich immer so gehasst, wie du es mir die letzten Jahre an den Kopf geknallt hast?"

„Ach, es war so kompliziert. Weißt du, es war einfach nervig, dass du jeden Tag gefragt hast, ob wir miteinander ausgehen, obwohl ich schon nein gesagt hatte. Du konntest schon ein echter Quälgeist sein!"

„Ja, aber das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage."

„Ach so, ja. Also ‚Hassen' ist wohl ein zu übertriebener Begriff dafür. Ich war einfach immer total in Rage und deswegen ist mir das wohl so oft rausgerutscht. Nein, ich hasse dich natürlich nicht, du heißt ja nicht Lucius Malfoy."

„Das ist schön. Hättest du je gedacht, dass wir uns so gut verstehen können?"

„Nein, das hielt ich für schier unmöglich, aber wieder hat uns das Leben gelehrt, dass doch alles möglich ist", sagte Lily und schaute James danach sehr lange in seine schönen Augen. Plötzlich kam es ihr so vor, als hätte sie einen großen Ballast von sich geworfen. Ebenfalls hatte sie das Gefühl, als würden Funken aus ihrem Herz springen und ihre Seele Samba tanzen und das nur, weil sie James ansah.

‚Nein', dachte sie, ‚das konnte es doch nicht sein, oder?'

„Ist was?", fragte James und Lily unterbrach ihre Gedanken.

„Nein, ich dachte an ein schönes Lied, das mir Ana mal vorgesungen hatte", sagte Lily ausweichend.

„Kann ich mal hören?", fragte James.

„Ach, nein, ist auch nicht so wichtig."

„Doch, nur ne kleine Kostprobe. Bitte!", flehte James und sah Lily wieder in die Augen. Konnte sie diesen Augen noch einen Wunsch abschlagen?

„Okay:

I've been searching a long time  
For someone exactly like you  
I've been travelling all around the world  
Waiting for you to come through  
Someone like you  
Makes it all worthwhile  
Someone like you  
Keeps me satisfied  
Someone exactly like you, you."

Lily verstummte, doch James starrte sie noch immer an.

„Was? Ich bin fertig", sagte sie.

„Oh natürlich", meinte James verlegen.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte Lily.

„Du hast eine schöne Stimme."

„Nein, ich meine doch das Lied", amüsierte sich Lily.

„Natürlich, klar", sagte James, doch er wollte nicht weitere Beschreibungen bezüglich des Liedes abgeben. Es gefiel ihm absolut gut, denn es drückte genau die Gefühle aus, die er für die Schöne, die ihm gegenüber saß, hatte, doch er wollte das gute Verhältnis zwischen ihnen nicht wieder kaputtmachen.

Auch Lily hatte langsam Zweifel, ob James für sie wirklich nur fünfzig Prozent des Schülersprecherpaares war und ob nicht doch etwas mehr dahinter steckte. Wieso kam sie nur auf das Lied. Okay, sie hatte es mal gehört, aber es gab zigtausend Lieder, doch sie befand dieses für das richtige Lied. Vielleicht war hinter James' Fassade doch der Junge versteckt, auf den sie ewig gewartet hatte.

Minutenlang herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden Schülersprechern. Irgendwie verstanden sie sich schon besser, aber Lily hatte doch Zweifel, da es sich nicht um jeden anderen Jungen handelte, sondern um James Potter. Warum hatte er ihr die Pfannkuchen gebracht und sie vor der Presse gerettet? Hätte es auch jeder andere Junge getan? Lily konnte nicht mehr klar denken, ihr perfektes Weltbild geriet aus den Weichen.

James wandte den Kopf zum See. Lily konnte das schöne Licht- und Schattenspiel in seinem Gesicht sehen.

„Es ist wirklich toll hier", sagte sie. „Ein wirklich gelungener Abend."

„Was meinst du, wie viele andere hier schon gesessen haben. Und ich bin wirklich gespannt darauf, wann Sirius mir die Zahl der Mädels sagt, die er hier geküsst hat. Da sind wohl alle gespannt drauf. Aber sie haben sich bestimmt noch nie die Frage gestellt, wie viele Ungeheuer wohl in dem See vor uns le…"

Länger konnte er nicht mehr sprechen, denn Lily hatte sich zu James gewandt und ihn einfach geküsst, einfach nur auf den Mund geküsst. Sie hatte nicht mal nachgedacht, es kam einfach so und es fühlte sich richtig an, richtig gut.

James traute seinen Augen nicht. Die Frau, die er immer begehrt hatte, küsste ihn jetzt einfach so auf den Mund, als wäre nie Stress zwischen ihnen gewesen. Nicht dass er was dagegen hätte, in dem Moment hätte jemand ihm das ganze Universum anbieten können und er würde es nicht gegen Lily tauschen, aber es kam so überrascht. Hatte sie seine Gefühle endlich anerkannt?

Die Beiden lösten sich voneinander und schauten sich an. Dann lächelten sie sich gegenseitig an und küssten sich erneut.

Plötzlich wurde es laut um sie, es klickte die ganze Zeit. Das Paar wich auseinander und sah die ganzen Fotografen um sie herumstehen, Malfoy unter ihnen.

„Das, das ist Lilian Sophie Evans, die Prinzessin von Monaco!", sagte er und deutete mit dem Finger auf Lily, die wieder in Fragen unterging.

„Prinzessin Lily, ist es nur ein Flirt oder die wahre Liebe?"

„Prinzessin Lily, stimmt es, dass Sie und Mister Potter beide Schülersprecher sind?"

„Prinzessin Lily, wird es bald eine Hochzeit geben?"

„Prinzessin Lily, 2was wird Ihre Mutter wohl sagen?"

Lily stand langsam auf und schubste dann Malfoy zur Seite, was die Presse mit lauter Knipsern fest hielt.

„Malfoy, du bist so ein hinterhältiges Arschloch!", beleidigte sie den Verräter und lief dann nach oben zum Schultor, die Fotografen immer noch hinter ihr. James kam ihr hinterher und schwor Malfoy Rache. In der Schule schrie Lily sich erstmal die Seele aus dem Leib. Der Abend hatte so schön begonnen, warum jetzt das? Zudem würde morgen jeder von ihrem Kuss mit James erfahren, auch ihre Mutter würde es wissen, die sie erst an Weihnachten treffen würde. James nahm das Mädchen in seiner Arme. Dann begleitete er die weinende Lily nach oben zum Schlafsaal.

Als sie oben bei Lilys Schlafzimmer ankamen, stürmte Lily hinein und trat voll gegen das Bett.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", brüllte sie durchs Zimmer und es sollte schon was heißen, wenn eine Evans das sagte, zumal auch noch eine Prinzessin.

„Alles okay?", fragte James vorsichtig.

„Du fragst mich, ob alles okay ist?", wütete Lily und wäre James wohl jeden Moment an die Gurgel gegangen, hätte er nicht schnell kehrt gemacht und sich in seinem Zimmer versteckt.

Lily verstand es ja selbst nicht. James konnte doch nichts für diese Presseüberraschung, daran war einzig und allein Malfoy schuld.

„James!", rannte sie ihm verzweifelt hinterher, „es tut mir leid."

Keine Reaktion. James wollte wohl vermeiden, dass er Lily kurz nach diesem Wutausbruch begegnen würde, da sie spontan noch mal ausrasten könnte.

„Mann, James!", rief Lily durch die Suite.

Auf einmal hörte sie as Portrait unten zuklappen und rannte so schnell wie möglich nach unten, um ihn zu verfolgen. (A/N: Hätte man nie gedacht, dass Lily mal James nachlaufen würde) Sie rannte durch die gesamte Schule, doch dort war er nicht. Würde sie wagen, nach draußen zu gehen? Die Presse konnte da noch immer stehen, aber vielleicht war James ja nach draußen gegangen.

Lily zweifelte noch eine Weile, doch dann nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und ging zum Eingang der Schule. Sie öffnete die Flügeltür und zu ihrem Erstaunen waren die Fotografen verschwunden. Sie konnte sich wieder frei bewegen und tanzte erst mal im Kreis. Dabei sang sie ein langsames Lied:

„Because maybe,

You're gonna be the one,

That saves me.

And after all,

You're my Wonderwall..."

Dann ging sie einige Schritte zum Quidditchfeld und sah James dort in der Höhe fliegen.

‚Das war es also!', dachte Lily, ‚er wollte nur mal wieder ganz groß fliegen, denn er musste es ja dieses Jahr wegen des Schülersprecheramtes aufgeben.'

Dann schlich sich Lily ins Stadion und schnappte sich den Ersatzbesen, der immer da war. Sie flog in die Höhe und war dann direkt neben James, der jedoch in eine andere Richtung schaute.

„Hi James!", sagte sie kess und James wäre fast vom Besen gefallen, so sehr erschrak er sich.

„Mann, Lily, du kannst mich doch nicht so erschrecken!", mahnte James.

„Doch kann ich", freute sich Lily.

„Jetzt haben wohl alle Schüler mein peinliches Kreischen gehört", knurrte James.

„Ooooh, soll ich dich trösten?", fragte Lily scherzhaft.

„Ist das ein Angebot oder ne Verarsche, Lil?"

„Weiß ich nicht, das hängt ganz von dir ab", sagte Lily und kam James immer näher. Dann waren ihre Besen nebeneinander und sie küssten sich einfach mal so über dem Quidditchfeld auf Besen sitzend.

Dann kam wieder das altbekannte Geräusch zum Vorschein und das war das Klicken der Fotoapparate. Lily schaute hinunter und sah eine Menge Papparazzi unter ihr.

„Na toll und was jetzt?", fragte James Lily ärgerlich.

„Nichts."

„Wie nichts? Kein Ausraster?"

„Nö, traust du dich?"

„Wie soll ich mich trauen?"

„Traust du dich, den Papparazzi so richtig schön den Mittelfinger zu zeigen?", fragte Lily grinsend.

„Ich mach's nur wenn du's machst und du fängst an!", antwortete James.

„Okay", sagte Lily und flog mit James etwas näher runter.

„Hey, ihr Presseleute, das ist für die Titelseite!", schrie Lily und hielt ihren Mittelfinger in die Kamera. Es klickte nur vor sich hin und sie würde das ganze Thema des Tages der Zauberwelt werden. Es sei denn…

„Du bist dran", sagte Lily zu James und er tat wie ihm geheißen.

„Na ihr Süßen? Ich zeig euch noch was viel Besseres!", brüllte James. Kurz darauf war auch sein Mittelfinger auf den Filmen der Fotografen.

„Wollt ihr noch was?", fragte Lily. Die Presseleute warteten gespannt, dann nahm Lily James und küsste ihn mehr als auffällig für die Fotografen. Am nächsten Tag würden sie in allen Zeitungen zu sehen sein, aber zumindest wären es andere Bilder und Malfoy würde schön doof da stehen, da es nicht die Bilder sein würden, die er versprochen hatte.

Allein das machte Lily in dem Moment zufrieden.

Schreibt mal bitte mehr Reviews, sonst hab ich nicht so die Motivation für die Geschichte. Bitte, bitte, bitte, helft der kleinen Autorin…


	7. Morgenpost

Eigentlich ist Monaco ja ein Fürstentum, aber ich habe es in dieser Geschichte zum Königreich gemacht.

Kapitel 6: Morgenpost

Als Lily und James am nächsten Morgen gemeinsam zum Frühstück gingen. Sie hatten sich geeinigt, dass die Küsse nur so zum Spaß waren, also nichts Ernstes. Obwohl sie es eigentlich nicht wirklich glaubten und genau wussten, dass sie sich etwas vormachten. Während des Ganges zu den normalen Plätzen wurden sie die ganze Zeit angestarrt und Lily musste sich die ganze Zeit zusammenreißen, um nicht plötzlich los zu lachen, da es ja nur ein Fake war und keiner weiter das wusste.

Als sie und James nun am Gryffindortisch ankamen, saßen schon die Cliquen dort.

„Morgen", sagte Lily gutgelaunt.

„Morgen, ihr aktiven Menschen", meinte Riz und zwinkerte Lily zu.

„Ja, es war die ganze Nacht so anstrengend, dass ich mich unbedingt stärken muss", spielte Lily und gab James zur Show ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

„Hoho, da ging wohl ordentlich was ab", spekulierte Sirius.

„Und was, die Presse ist echt anstrengend Lily, meinst du nicht?", witzelte James.

„Es ist immer das, was mich stört", übertrieb Lily künstlerisch. Dann brachen James und sie in Lachen aus und ihre Freunde verstanden jetzt erst, dass mit Anstrengung nichts weiter gemeint war und sie nur von den Schülersprechern verarscht wurden.

„Hey, das ist nicht lustig!", regte Ana sich auf, doch Sue neben ihr gackerte munter.

„Tolle Show, Lily", sagte sie.

"Danke, ich werde jetzt wohl die Prinzessin mit dem schlechtesten Ruf auf der ganzen Erde sein, aber weißt du was?"

„Was?", fragte Sue und auch Riz und Ana lehnten sich zu Lily.

„Das ist mir scheißegal", sagte Lily lautstark, sodass Professor McGonagall aufschrak und Lily böse ansah.

„Lily, du bist echt eine schlimme Prinzessin!", sagte Sirius künstlich.

„Und verdammt stolz drauf!", ergänzte Lily, das der ganze Tisch feierte. Nachdem sich alle ausgelacht hatten, wandte sich Lily an Remus.

„He Remus, was ist denn das für eine Zeitung?", fragte sie.

„Na der Tagesprophet!", meinte er.

„Kann ich mal sehen?"

„Klar doch, Lily."

Lily nahm Remus die Zeitung aus der Hand und schaute auf das Titelblatt und ihre Prognose vom schlechten Ruf der Prinzessin hatte sich bestätigt:

_**Prinzessin ohne Anstand!**_

_(Wenn das ihre Mutter erfährt!)_

_Gestern Abend ereignete sich ein schockierendes Ereignis auf dem Gelände des Zauberinternats Hogwarts. Die sich dort in der Ausbildung befindende Lily Evans (18), Prinzessin von Monaco beleidigte die Fotografen, indem sie ihnen den Mittelfinger eindeutig zeigte (siehe Foto unten). Auch James Potter, der Sohn berühmter Auroren, tat es ihr gleich. Nicht nur die Mittelfinger sorgten für Aufsehen, sondern der eindeutige Kuss der Beiden (Foto 2 unten). Ob sie nun zusammen sind oder es nur taten. Um die Öffentlichkeit zu schocken, bleibt fragwürdig. Klar ist jedoch, dass James die Ehre seiner Eltern ein gutes Stück herabgesetzt und Lily das Königshaus von Monaco beleidigt hat. Abzuwarten bleibt die Reaktion von Lilys Mutter, Königin Fabienne von Monaco, die ihre Tochter bis auf einigen Fotos seit deren ersten Lebensjahr nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Wir vom Tagespropheten liefern unseren Lesern auch weiterhin die genausten Berichte darüber._

_Marilyn Grace_

Unter dem Artikel waren riesengroß die beiden Fotos abgebildet. Lily hatte das aus Wut über die ganze Presse getan, aber jetzt steckte sie in wirklichen Schwierigkeiten, denn ihre Mutter würde den Artikel auf jeden Fall lesen, denn sie wusste, dass Lily eine Hexe war. Jack hatte es ihr nach Lilys erstem Jahr auf Hogwarts gesagt und sie war erstmal erstaunt, gewöhnte sich aber an den Gedanken. Um zu sehen, ob die Zauberwelt auch frei von Gefahren war, las Fabienne den Tagespropheten und diesen würde sie auch in den Händen halten und dann so einiges über ihre Tochter sagen.

„Ziemlich große Fotos, Lil", meinte Riz.

„Ja, egal, ich pose gerne", gab Lily zurück.

„Aber deine Mutter…", sagte Sue.

„Hast du keine Angst vor ihr?", fragte Ana.

„Ich kenne sie doch gar nicht", meinte Lily gleichgültig.

„Wenn das nur ein guter Grund wäre…", sagte James gedankenversunken.

Professor McGonagall ging an der Gruppe vorbei und hinterließ einen kleinen Zettel für James und Lily, auf dem stand, dass sie nach dem Essen umgehend in ihr Büro zu kommen hatten.

„Oha", meinte James.

„Verdammt", flüsterte Lily.

Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, obwohl ihnen nach dem Zeitungsartikel größtenteils der Appetit vergangen war, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Professor McGonagalls Büro.

James klopfte gegen die Tür und bekam ein ‚Herein' zu hören. Dann nahm er Lily an die Hand und gemeinsam betraten sie das Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin.

Professor McGonagall saß am Schreibtisch und schaute die Beiden ernst an. James und Lily wussten gleich, dass dieses Treffen hier sehr wahrscheinlich mit der Presse zu tun hatte.

„Setzen Sie sich!", forderte sie Lily und James auf, was diese auch taten.

„Was gibt es, Professor?", fragte James.

„Das sollten Sie doch wohl am Besten wissen", zischte Professor McGonagall. „Schauen Sie sich die heutigen Zeitungen an! Prinzessin ohne Anstand! Und Mister Potter gleich dazu! Blamage vor der Zauberwelt!"

„Professor, es tut uns sehr leid, aber diese Presseleute waren einfach so aufdringlich und ich dachte, das beste Mittel, um sie los zu werden, wäre eine Titelgeschichte", sagte Lily.

„Eine Titelgeschichte?", hakte McGonagall nach.

„Ja Professor, eine Titelgeschichte", wiederholte Lily.

„Haben Sie den Verstand verloren, Miss Evans? Eine Titelgeschichte, schön und gut, aber das hier ist keine Titelgeschichte, sondern ein Skandal!"

Professor McGonagall hielt Lily die Bilder des gestrigen Abends vor die Augen.

„Zumal Sie nicht nur Ihren Familien und dem Königshaus von Monaco damit Schaden gebracht haben, bekam Hogwarts auch ein Stück von dem Kuchen. Die Fotos gingen um die ganze Welt unter den Zauberern. Beaubaxtons und Durmstrang haben Dumbledore schon angeschrieben und gefragt, ob das nun die neue Art wäre, unsere Schüler auszubilden. Sie haben sozusagen Hogwarts mit in den Dreck gezogen! Nebenbei haben Sie noch Vorbildfunktion als Schülersprecher und zwar alle beide! Ich weiß nicht, ob Professor Dumbledore Sie als Schülersprecher absetzt, da das eine wahre Beleidigung für die gesamte Zauberwelt ist. Wenn Sie Schülersprecher bleiben, dann haben Sie großes Glück gehabt!"

„Ja Professor", sagte Lily und bereute die Tat wirklich.

„Und nun zu Ihnen, Mister Potter! Sie haben zwar mit der Königin nichts am Hut, aber das wird sich bald ändern, nachdem diese das Bild von Ihnen und Miss Evans gesehen hat. Ich würde mich nicht auf ein zu gemütliches Teestündchen einrichten! Was Ihre Eltern sagen werden, das weiß ich noch nicht, aber sie sind nun vor der ganzen Presse blamiert! Schade, dass Sie nicht vor der Aktion gestern Abend daran gedacht hatten!"

„Es tut mir leid, Professor", sagte James.

„Oh, damit ist das Spiel noch nicht zu Ende! Sie Beide werden sich in aller Öffentlichkeit und vor allem vor dem ganzen Zeitungswesen bei der Zaubererwelt und dem Königreich Monaco entschuldigen und es gibt keine Widerrede und kein Drücken! Sie werden das tun, sonst schmeiße ich Sie aus der Schule! Sie können froh sein, jetzt noch hier zu sein!", schimpfte McGonagall.

„Ja, Professor", sagten James und Lily gleichzeitig.

„Gut. Dann dürfen Sie jetzt gehen. An Ihrer Stelle würde ich meine Sachen schon mal packen, denn Schülersprecher sind sie sehr wahrscheinlich nicht mehr. Heute Nachmittag nach der Schule gehen Sie zu Professor Dumbledore und erklären ihm dieses Verhalten! Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

„Ja, Professor", sagten Lily und James und verließen das Büro von Professor McGonagall.

Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg in ihre Kurse.

Der ganze Tag war für Lily und James eigentlich eine Tortur, denn sie wurden ständig angestarrt und ging jemand an ihnen vorbei, tuschelte er gleich mit dem Nächstbesten, der seinen Weg passierte. Das Schlimmste für Lily war aber Lucius Malfoy, der sie schräg anmachte und fragte, ob sie ihn auch küssen würde, damit er in den Zeitungen stünde.

Am Nachmittag traf sich Lily mit James vor Dumbledores Büro und Beide waren bereit für die nächsten Vorwürfe. Sie standen vor der Tür und es war das gleiche Prozedere: James klopfte an der Tür und Lily und er traten kurze Zeit später ein.

„Setzen Sie sich", sagte Dumbledore.

Nachdem Lily und James Platz genommen hatten, fing Dumbledore mit seiner Rede an:

„Mister Potter, Miss Evans, ich denke, dass Professor McGonagall Sie schon ausreichend getadelt hat, also erspare ich mir diesen Ärger. Sie sind hier, um zu erfahren, ob ich Sie als Schülersprecher abgesetzt habe, nicht wahr?"

Lily und James nickten kurz. Es wunderte sie, dass Dumbledore nicht die Dinge wiederholte, die McGonagall ihnen schon vorgehalten hatte.

„Um nun fort zu fahren: Ich bin mir im Klaren, dass es schwierig sein muss, plötzlich im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt zu werden. Ihre Aktion deswegen war trotzdem nicht angemessen. Nun, Berühmtheiten haben es nicht leicht und plötzliche Berühmtheiten erst recht nicht. Die Sache mit Beauxbatons und Durmstrang habe ich bereits erklärt und im Endeffekt habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, ihnen das Amt zu lasen, da sie sich trotz dieses Eklats der Verantwortung bewusst sind und diese schon erfolgreich unter Beweis gestellt hatten. Ich verzichte aber nur zu gerne auf weitere Skandale!"

„Natürlich, Professor", sagten Lily und James. In ihrem Inneren spürten sie die Erleichterung. Sie waren immer noch Schülersprecher.

Es wurde langsam Oktober. In den Tagen kam ein Brief von Lilys Mutter Fabienne. Als Lily diesen von der Eule abnahm, da fürchtete sie, ihn zu lesen. Doch es führte wohl kein Weg dran vorbei. Lily nahm das Messer, das neben ihr lag und schlitzte eine Öffnung in den Briefumschlag. Dann nahm sie vorsichtig das schöne Briefpapier heraus und begann zu lesen.

_Meine Tochter,_

_wir kennen uns nicht gut, eigentlich kennen wir uns gar nicht, aber das steht hier ja nicht zur Frage. Ich bin empört über deinen Auftritt vor der Presse. Wie konntest du das schöne Monaco vor allen Zauberern der Welt beleidigen? Ich empfinde das als eine wahre Beleidigung gegen mich und gegen deinen Vater, den du auch bloßgestellt hast. Wenn wir uns persönlich treffen, reden wir darüber ein ernstes Wörtchen. Du liest richtig: Es ist jetzt Anfang Oktober und jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten findet das berühmte Bankett von Monaco statt, bei dem ich dich dem Adel von Monaco vorstellen möchte. Ich hatte mir vorgestellt, dass du, da du meine Tochter bist, ein ausgezeichnetes Benehmen an den Tag lägst, doch mit dieser Vermutung lag ich wohl falsch. Ich habe aber immer noch vor, dich vorzustellen, und deswegen werde ich nach England reisen, vielmehr gesagt in ein kleines Dorf namens Hogsmeade, wo ich dir höfliches und korrektes Verhalten lehren werde, sodass das Bankett ein Erfolg wird. Ich werde dir eine Eule schicken, wann du mich treffen darfst und bin gespannt darauf, wie du mir die Sache mit dem jungen Mann namens Potter erklären willst._

_Bis dahin königliche Grüße_

_Deine Mutter Fabienne_

_Königin von Monaco _

Lily musste den Brief insgesamt dreimal lesen, um die ganzen Informationen zu verarbeiten. Ihre Mutter würde nach Hogsmeade kommen, ihr einen Schliff in gutem Benehmen verpassen und sie dann auf einem Bankett vorstellen. Nebenbei würde sie aus James Hackfleisch machen. Das waren wohl die zukünftigen Erwartungen einer Prinzessin…


	8. Princess in love?

Mal wieder ein bisschen neuer Lesestoff für euch…

Kapitel 7: Princess in love?

In den darauf folgenden Tagen erhielt Lily noch einmal einen Brief von ihrer Mutter, in dem das genaue Datum und der exakte Ort des Treffens angegeben waren. Lily hatte überlegt, nicht zu dem Treffen zu gehen, aber diesen Gedanken schob sie beiseite, da sie sich vor dem Fakt, dass sie eine Prinzessin war, nicht drücken konnte.

Als sie an besagtem Tag in dem Gasthaus ankam, wurde sie von der Wirtin gleich nach oben geschickt, die sich wohl bewusst war, welch besonderen Gast sie bei sich hatte.

Lily war sehr aufgeregt und ihr Herz pochte. Sie checkte noch mal ihr Aussehen: schwarze Pumps, roter, knielanger Rock, schwarzer Blazer, schwarzes Top, Haare offen, wenig Make-up. ‚Also dann, Augen zu und durch!', dachte sie sich und klopfte an die Tür. Eine zierliche Frau öffnete sie.

„Du musst Lilian sein."

„Ja, das bin ich. Hallo."

„Hi Lilian, ich bin Louise, die Assistentin von Königin Fabienne. Sie erwartet dich bereits."

„Könnte mir was angenehmeres vorstellen", flüsterte Lily zu Louise und diese nickte verständnisvoll.

Louise führte Lily durch das Empfangszimmer in das Wohnzimmer. Dort saß bereits Jack, ihr Vater. Lily stürmte zu ihm und rannte in seine Arme, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Hi Dad!"

„Hallo Lily!"

Nachdem sie sich aus der Umarmung lösten, blickte Lily auf die etwa 40 Jahre alte, anmutige Frau, die steif auf dem Sofa saß. Lily verdrängte den Gedanken an verschluckte Besenstiele und betrachtete sie genau. Sie hatte dunkelbraune Haare und feine Züge. Ihr Gesicht war durch grüne Augen, wie Lily sie hatte, einer kleinen Nase und feinen Lippen definiert. Sie lächelte nicht. Sie trug einen großen Hut und ein schönes schwarzes Kostüm, welches sie mit einem blauen Schal verzierte.

„Mutter?", sagte Lily zaghaft.

„So ist es", meinte die Frau, die dann also Fabienne war. Sie schwieg wieder.

„Ich bin nun da, also kannst du sagen, was du von mir willst", sagte Lily schon etwas entspannter.

„Gutes Benehmen", sprach die Königin.

„Hey Mutter, hör mal, ich war total verunsichert. Da erfährt man von einem Tag zum anderen, dass man Prinzessin ist und soll gleich alles drauf haben, was so eine Prinzessin ausmacht! Okay, das mit der Presse war nicht in Ordnung, aber ich habe das momentan kapiert, klar?"

„Was heißt hier ‚hey Mutter'?", fragte Fabienne entsetzt.

„Ich kann auch Mama sagen!"

„Nein, ‚Mutter' ist in Ordnung, das klingt feiner."

„Und ganz schön kälter! Mensch Mom, ich habe dich noch nie so richtig gekannt und du hast gleich solche Erwartungen an mich! Du weißt gar nicht, was in mir drinnen vorgeht. Verdammt, am liebsten wäre ich nie eine Prinzessin gewesen! Ich werde unter solchen Umständen mit dir nicht zum Bankett erscheinen!", regte sich Lily auf und wollte hinausstürmen, doch ihr Vater hielt sie auf.

„Lily Sophie Evans!", mahnte er.

„Dad!", flehte Lily.

„Nein, du wirst deiner Mutter zuhören und ihr den nötigen Respekt erweisen!"

„Wenn's denn sein muss", sagte Lily, denn sie wollte jetzt nichts tun, was ihren Vater verärgern könnte.

„Lilian, du bist Prinzessin und daran kannst du nichts ändern. Das Dasein als Adeliger hat Vorteile, bringt aber auch einige Verpflichtungen mit sich, unter anderem das Benehmen. Die Fotos haben uns alle schwer getroffen, doch wir wissen, dass du vorhast, dich öffentlich zu entschuldigen, das hat Dumbledore geschrieben. Das ist schon mal ein korrekter Zug von dir und wegen des korrekten Zuges wollen wir dir eine Chance geben und dich auf dem Bankett vorstellen", redete Fabienne.

„Soll das heißen, ihr verzeiht mir?", fragte Lily.

„Nun ja, drücken wir es mal nicht so aus. Ich sage lieber, dass wir nicht bis in die Ewigkeit nachtragend sind und dir eine zweite Chance geben. Wenn du sie annehmen willst, dann müssen wir aber noch an deinem Benehmen feilen", sprach die Königin weiter.

„Okay", meinte Lily.

„Nun zu diesem Jungen. Er ist doch nicht dein Freund, oder?", fragte Fabienne.

„Nein, wieso?", fragte Lily skeptisch zurück.

„Ich…ich will es nur so wissen. Darf eine Mutter sich nicht für ihre Tochter interessieren?"  
"Doch, klar", sagte Lily.

„Dann werde ich dich in den nächsten Wochen mal unter die Lupe nehmen. An deinem Aussehen müssen wir nichts ändern, du bist schön genug für eine Prinzessin. Aber am Benehmen hakt es noch."

„Ist es nicht gut?", fragte Lily.

„Doch sicher, Lilian, für ein normales Mädchen, doch nicht für eine Prinzessin. Ich werde dir zeigen, wie eine schöne Prinzessin sich zu verhalten hat, damit sie allen Prinzen den Atem raubt! Das kannst du dann auf dem Bankett beweisen."

„Alles klar", meinte Lily.

„Sehr gut. Dann entlasse ich dich für den heutigen Tag. Morgen selbe Zeit?", fragte Fabienne.

„Sicher doch", sagte Lily und verließ dann den Raum.

Als die Tür zuging, knöpfte Jack sich Fabienne vor.

„Warum hast du es ihr nicht gesagt?", fragte Jack.

„Weil ich nicht will, dass sie gleich sagt, dass sie abdankt, ohne es sich gründlich überlegt zu haben. Sie wird es noch früh genug erfahren, keine Sorge."

„Ich hoffe, dass sie sich bis dahin nicht verliebt hat. Dieser Junge von den Fotos zum Beispiel."

„Nein, sie hat doch ausdrücklich gesagt, dass er ihr nichts bedeutet."

„Das hat sie nicht gesagt, Fabienne!"

„Ja, aber er ist nicht ihr Freund, das hat sie gesagt."

„Stimmt. Aber sag ihr das bitte möglichst früh, denn ich kann meine Kleine nicht unglücklich sehen."

„Ich werde es ihr sehr bald mitteilen", sprach Fabienne zum Abschluss, umarmte Jack und ging dann aus dem Zimmer.

Draußen traf Lily wieder auf Louise.

„Und wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Louise.

„Ganz gut eigentlich. Ich dachte, es wäre schlimmer. Na ja, die einzige Sache, die nervt ist, dass Mom so steif dagesessen hat, als wenn sie einen Besenstiel verschluckt hätte."

Louise kicherte und verabschiedete sich dann von Lily.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss dachte Lily über das Bankett nach. Wie es wohl werden würde? Wer werden die Prinzen sein, denen sie dann den Kopf verdrehen konnte? Würde sie ihr Benehmen dem einer Prinzessin angepasst haben, wenn Weihnachten wäre?

Ziemlich kompliziert das Ganze.

Am Schloss warteten einige Fotografen auf Lily. Sie mussten wohl erfahren haben, dass Königin Fabienne hier in der Nähe war und so konnte Lily nichts gegen sie tun, außer einfach schnell an ihnen vorbei zu gehen und sich den ganzen Fragen zu stellen, die am nächsten Tag in allen Zeitungen erscheinen würden, es sei denn…

Lily sah in diesem Moment den großen Baum vor ihr und es handelte sich dabei nicht um die Peitschende Weide. Die Äste des Baumes führten direkt in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Lily war bereit eine Entscheidung aus dem Bauch heraus zu begehen, da eine Prinzessin später nie so handeln durfte, sondern sich konkret an die Fakten und Regeln des höfischen Benehmens halten musste. Es gab jedoch ein Problem bei dieser Aktion: Lilys Kleidung. Wie wollte sie mit Pumps, Rock und edler Jacke einen Baum heraufklettern ohne auf sich aufmerksam zu machen?

Lily hatte keinen Plan, also musste sie es probieren. Zum Glück stand der Baum etwas entfernt vom Eingang. Lily zog ihre Schuhe aus, denn mit Hacken klettern war einfach unmöglich. Dann kam ihr die Idee, dass sie die Schuhe einfach zwischen den Sträuchern verstecken konnte und abends dann noch mal nach draußen gehen konnte, um sie zu holen. Die Presse war durch ein Verbot von Dumbledore nur noch von Sonnenaufgang bis Sonnenuntergang an der Schule und musste sich den Rest der Zeit anderweitig vertreiben.

Neben den Schuhen gab es noch das Problem Rock. Mit einem knielangen Rock einen Baum hochzuklettern war nämlich auch ziemlich schwierig. Lily krempelte ihn hoch und fasste dann den Stamm an. Sie hievte sich mehr schlecht als recht hoch, aber es ging.

Als sie den Ast erreichte, hangelte sie sich an ihm hoch. Als sie dort drauf stand, bemerkte sie, dass sie doch etwas zu schwer für dieses bisschen Holz war und der Ast begann, leise zu knacken. ‚Oh verdammt, wenn das die Presseleute mitbekommen', fürchtete sich Lily und der Ast knackte weiter. Zudem bekam sie das Rutschen und wackelte auf einen anderen Ast, der nicht knackte, als sie auf ihm stand. Die Presseleute standen immer noch vor dem Schultor und niemand bemerkte, dass sich die Person, die sie suchten, gerade über sie herüberhangelte. Lily hing nach der kleinen Rutschpartie nämlich am Ast und musste sich bis zum Fenster hangeln. Es ging ziemlich schwer und langsam und Lily hoffte, dass niemand jetzt nach oben sehen würde, denn welche Zeitung war nicht scharf drauf, der Prinzessin mal unter das Röckchen zu schauen. Der Ast neben Lily knackte wieder, sodass die junge Prinzessin Panik bekam und schneller hangelte. Das Problem war, dass durch ihre ruckartigen Bewegungen viele Blätter (von denen, die noch übrig waren) hinunterfielen. Oh nein, jetzt würden die Fotografen sie bemerken. Das andere Problem war das tolle Wetter heute und dass ein wunderschöner Sonnenaufgang vorhergesagt wurde. Bald würden so viele Leute wie möglich ihre Köpfe etwas nach oben neigen und sie bemerken. Lily wollte gar nicht dran denken…bis sie ihre Freundinnen unten sahen, die sie gleich bemerkten und wussten, was zu tun war.

Die Fotografen und Reporter wollten nach oben schauen, da setzten Sue, Riz und Ana auf ihre Weiblichkeit und versuchen die Reporter daran zu hindern, nach oben zu schauen.

„Ach hallo, wen haben wir denn hier?", fragte Riz einen Reporter.

„Jonathan Thomas. Und wer sind Sie bezaubernde Lady?"

„Lauren, ich will Sie zur Begrüßung umarmen", log Rissa und umarmte den Mann. Sie blickte zu Lily und gab ihr Handzeichen, dass sie sich beeilen sollte. Sue und Ana und weitere Schülerinnen, die halfen, taten das auch, sodass Lily sich so schnell wie möglich nach vorne hangelte und das Fenster schon im Visier hatte.

Die Reporter wollten nach oben schauen, doch Sue, Riz und Ana waren zu allem fähig und küssten die Reporter auf den Mund. Lily hatte in dem Moment genügend Zeit, durch das Fenster zu schlüpfen. Sie tat das auch mit ziemlichem Geschaukel, aber dann war sie in Sicherheit vor den Presseleuten und stand dort, wo sie eigentlich nie sein wollte: in James Schlafzimmer und gerade unten hörte sie das Portrait zur Seite schwingen und Schritte nach oben kommen.

„Scheiße", sagte sie und versuchte ein gutes Versteck zu finden. Sie schaute in den Kleiderschrank, doch da war zu wenig Platz. Das Gleiche galt für den Schreibtisch. James würde sie sofort erkennen. ‚Shit, Shit, Shit!', dachte Lily und hörte, dass die Schritte leiser wurden. Er stand also vor seiner Tür, die er jeden Moment öffnen würde. Lily hörte Stimmen, es mussten mindestens zwei Personen in jedem Moment das Zimmer betreten.

Lily fiel keine bessere Lösung ein und sie lief zum Bett, kroch darunter und hoffte, nicht erwischt zu werden. Das konnte ja heiter für sie werden!

Die Tür öffnete sich und James trat hinein.

„Also wirklich Tatze, ich wüsste nicht, wie du dich da einmischen willst", sagte James.

„Ach, lass mich, den Meister, mal machen!", behauptete eine Lily bekannte Stimme großkotzig. ‚Moment! Behaupten? Großkotzig? Sirius Black!', dachte Lily und ihr Verdacht bestätigte sich, da sie ihn zum Fenster gehen sah.

„Sag mal James, du hast dich ganz schön verändert seit diesem Jahr. Ich meine, vorher hatten wir so viel Spaß zusammen, aber jetzt hängst du nur noch mit der Prinzessin ab!"

„Nun ja, du weißt wieso…"

„Ja schon, aber Remus, Peter und ich sind deine Freunde und wir wollen auch mal was zusammen unternehmen. Wie wäre es mal mit einem ziemlich starken Männerabend hier?"

„Und Lily?"

„Und Lily, und Lily…ist mir scheißegal, was dein kleines Prinzesschen macht, hauptsache sie ist an dem Abend nicht da! Mann Krone, wir wollen uns auch mal mit dir amüsieren und nicht immer mit dir und Lily und den anderen im Schlepptau!"

„Gut, ich werde sie fragen."

„Sag ihr einfach an, was Sache ist! Die muss auch mal ihren schönen Arsch nach uns richten!"

„Hey, nichts gegen Lily!", hob James die Stimme. Lily wusste, wo sie an dem Abend hingehen würde, nämlich zu Ana und dem Rest der Mädelsclique.

„Ach so, hab ich wieder vergessen. Du scheinst sie sehr zu lieben", sagte Sirius ernst.

„Ja, schade dass sie es nicht annimmt. Ich muss mich ziemlich zusammennehmen, um ihr nicht ständig die Liebe zu gestehen und alles nur, um sie nicht zu verärgern. Aber ich drücke meine Liebe ab und zu aus. Durch Pfannkuchen zum Beispiel oder durch Rettung vor der Presse. Sie weiß, dass ich immer für sie da bin und zur Not mein Leben für sie opfern würde."

Lily erschrak. Die Liebe von ihm all die Jahre war nicht vorgespielt und auch in letzter Zeit handelte er nicht mehr nach seinem Vorteil, sondern nur, um sie zufrieden zu stellen. Das mit dem Leben opfern bewegte Lily sehr und ihr kullerte eine Träne übers Gesicht.

„Ich werde sie dann mal heute Abend fragen", sagte James.

„Okay, ich gehe dann in die Große Halle. Kommste mit?", fragte Sirius.

„Essen? Na klar!"

Die Beiden verschwanden aus dem Zimmer und Lily wartete ab, bis das Portrait zurückklappte. Dann stand sie auf und musste erst mal ihre Gedanken sammeln: James meinte es wirklich ernst mit ihr und sie hatte es nie geglaubt! Vielleicht hatte sie all die Jahre einen großen Fehler begangen? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie war sich ihrer Gefühle für James unklar. Lily starrte in den Spiegel von James und da sah sie sie Beide als Paar zusammen stehen. Dann verschwand das Bild und es bildete sich ein neues. Diesmal saßen Lily und James auf braunen Pferden. Sie lächelten in ihren weißen Anzügen, die keinen einzigen Fleck hatten. Sie ritten durch eine schöne Landschaft, durch Wasser und die ganze Welt sah träumerisch aus. Das Bild änderte sich wieder und Lily und James standen wie Romeo und Julia am Fenster. Der Mond schien und sie unterhielten sich über die schönsten Dinge der Welt. Das Bild verschwamm wieder, doch diesmal bildete sich kein neues, da Lily aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde und wieder sich selbst erblickte.

In der Ecke des Zimmers stand James.

„Was machst du in meinem Zimmer?", fragte er.

„Nichts", sagte Lily. Eine bessere Antwort fiel ihr in dem Moment nicht ein.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Hast geschnüffelt?"

„Nein."

„Ja was tust du dann verdammt noch mal hier?" James wurde leicht wütend.

Lily ging auf James zu. Sie kamen sich immer näher. Dann strich sie ihm durch das schwarze Haar. Dabei schaute sie ihm in die schönen, braunen Augen. Dann näherten sich ihre Lippen und trafen schließlich in einem Kuss aufeinander…

In dem Moment wusste Lily, dass sie den Jungen, den sie gerade küsste, von ganzem Herzen liebte. In ihrer Magengrube entstand ein warmes Gefühl und es kam ihr vor, als würden sie Stunden da stehen und sich küssen, obwohl es nur Minuten waren. Sie küsste gerade den Jungen, den sie sechs Jahre lang gehasst hatte.

Wunder gab es immer wieder…


	9. Prinzessin werden, Prinzessin sein

Kapitel 8: Prinzessin werden ist nicht schwer, Prinzessin sein dagegen sehr

Lily und James standen immer noch in dem Zimmer und küssten sich. Dann schauten sie sich wie so oft ziemlich lange in die Augen. Sie blickte in braune, er in grüne. Lily wollte etwas sagen, doch es kam nicht dazu, da James sie wieder küsste. Es war wie im Märchen, Lilys Gefühle kamen zum ersten Mal richtig hervor. Es war ihr egal, dass sie Minuten vorher an einem Baumstamm gehangen hatte, es war ihr egal, wie sehr James ihr die letzten Jahre auf die Nerven gegangen war. Es war ihr egal, was am nächsten Tag sein würde. ‚Lebe und denke nicht an morgen' war der Satz, der diesen Moment prägte.

James löste sich aus dem Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Das waren sie: Die drei magischen Worte, die bei Lily eine Gänsehaut verursachten.

„Ich…ich…", stotterte Lily. Sie konnte keinen richtigen Satz mehr zusammen kriegen.

„Lass dir Zeit", flüsterte James weiter.

„Danke", sagte Lily und verließ das Zimmer dann langsam, die Augen immer noch auf James gerichtet.

Sie stieg die Stufen hinab, machte eine Zwischenstation beim Klo und verließ die Suite, um zum Abendessen zu gehen. Sie wollte sich am Haustisch mit Ana, Riz und Sue treffen.

Lily betrat die Halle und sah die drei Mädchen bereits am Haustisch sitzen.

„Hi Schatz!", begrüßte Ana sie.

„Hallo Leute", sagte Lily und setzte sich. Die drei Mädchen starrten Lily verwundert an.

„Was?", fragte die Beobachtete.

„Hast du es gut über den Ast geschafft?", fragte Riz leise.

„Ich lebe noch", scherzte Lily und die Mädels stimmten ins Lachen ein. Dann begann Lily zu essen.

„Du musst uns unbedingt alles erzählen!", begeisterte sich Sue. Lily verschluckte sich. Woher wusste Sue von dem Kuss mit James? Oder war Lily auf einer falschen Fährte bei der Einschätzung von James? Sie sah ihn am Haustisch sitzen mit Sirius, Remus und Peter, aber war er wirklich so drauf und hängte vielleicht noch Fahnen auf, auf denen dann stand, dass er Lily geküsst hatte. Sie schaute einmal böse zu James und der sah fragend zurück. Am Lippenstift konnte es jedenfalls nicht liegen, da Lily keinen benutzt hatte an dem Nachmittag.

Die Antwort würde ja bald von Sue kommen und so versuchte Lily ruhig zu bleiben und einfach unauffällig weiter zu essen.

Als sie fertig war, ging sie mit Riz, Ana und Sue zu deren Schlafsaal, um sich in Ruhe zu unterhalten.

„Okay Lily, dann schieß mal los!", sagte Ana.

„Ja, wir wollen alles wissen, jedes kleinste Detail", begeisterte sich Sue.

„Und lass bloß nichts aus!", warnte Riz.

Lily wusste, dass es keinen Ausweg gab und dass sie nun davor stand, den Mädels einen einzigen Kuss so lange wie möglich zu beschreiben.

„Okay, zusammengefasst: Ich hab James geküsst!"

„Ach nee, das war ja auch nur in allen Zeitungen!", empörte sich Riz.

„Nein, ich meine…was?" Lily hatte nicht aufgepasst.

„Wie? Was meinst du?", fragte Sue.

„Wir wollten von deiner Mutter erfahren", sagte Ana.

„Ja, klar, sie ist…sie ist…sie ist ganz nett, würde ich sagen", stotterte Lily.

„Deine Mutter, okay, aber das ist doch nicht alles!" Riz schaute sie strafend an.

„Ja, wieso denn nicht?", fragte Lily ausweichend.

„Lilian, da ist noch was anderes, man merkt es an deiner Verlegenheit!", regte sich Ana auf.

„Du verschweigst uns doch nichts, oder?", fragte Sue.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung", sagte Lily nervös und lächelte angestrengt.

„Du verschweigst uns also was!", kam Riz der Wahrheit auf die Schliche.

„Erzähle es uns", sagte Sue.

„Und wehe nicht!", scherzte Ana.

„Nein, da ist nichts", wich Lily wieder aus.

„Wahrheit! Wahrheit! Wahrheit! Wahrheit!", feuerten sich die Mädels gegenseitig an.

„Nein!"

„Du hast keine Chance, Prinzessin!", ließ Ana verlauten.

Sie nervten Lily so lange, bis sie die Nerven verlor: „Herrgott noch mal! Dann erzähle ich es euch eben. Ich bin nach dem Hangeln in James Potters Zimmer gelandet. Da musste ich mich verstecken und dann hab ich ein Gespräch von ihm und Sirius belauscht."

„Und was haben die so gesagt?", hakte Sue nach.

„Na ja, zuerst ging es um ein Männerabend in der Suite. Ja und deswegen wollte James mich fragen. Dann wurde Sirius eifersüchtig und knallte James an den Kopf, dass ich ihn unter Kontrolle habe und er nur mit mir abhängt und das auch außerhalb der Schülersprecherpflichten. Ja und dann hat sich Sirius entschuldigt…"

„Sirius Black entschuldigt sich? Das muss ja was richtig ernstes gewesen sein, ne?", meinte Riz.

„Ja, das war es. James hat Sirius was klar gemacht. Er sagte, dass er mich sehr lieben würde und dass er sein Leben für mich opfern würde."

„Ei", hauchten die drei Mädels langsam.

„Wie hast du drauf reagiert?", fragte Ana.

„Wie sollte ich reagieren? Erstens lag ich unter dem Bett und durfte keinen Ton von mir geben und zweitens war ich vollkommen baff, da ich immer dachte, dass James mich nur ausnutzen will."

„Und dann sind sie gegangen und dann hast du dich aus dem Zimmer geschlichen, oder?", sagte Riz.

„Nicht ganz. Als sie das Zimmer verließen, da bin ich halt aus meinem Versteck gekrochen und wollte verschwinden. Ich konnte aber nicht und stellte mich vor James Spiegel, um davor einfach zu träumen. Leider betrat dann James das Zimmer. Er hatte wohl Sirius runter geschickt und wollte wohl noch was aus seinem Zimmer holen. Ja und dann stand ich da."

„Und weiter?", fragten Lilys drei Freundinnen gespannt.

„Ja und dann war er erst total sauer auf mich, aber dann haben wir uns…"

„Geküsst!", rief Riz.

„Genau", antwortete Lily.

„Was? Das war doch nur als Scherz gemeint", empörte sich Riz.

„Aber du hattest ihn damals nur wegen der Presse geküsst. War das jetzt ernst gemeint?", fragte Sue.

„Na ja, irgendwie hatte ich ein gutes Gefühl dabei und ich sah James nicht mehr als denjenigen and, den ich so hasse. Irgendwie genau umgekehrt, aber ich bin mir total unsicher dabei."

„Und das war's?", fragte Sue.

„Nein. Dann hat er mir noch die berühmten drei kleinen Worte ins Ohr geflüstert und ich konnte gar nicht mehr richtig sprechen."

„Nein!", schrieen Lilys Besten gleichzeitig auf.

„Ja und dann? Was hast du gemacht", fragte Riz.

„Ich konnte doch nicht sprechen, Riz. Ja und dann hat mir James gesagt, dass ich mir Zeit lassen kann. Dann bin ich gegangen. Und dann trafen wir uns unten und als ihr gefragt hattet, wie es war, da habe ich gedacht, dass James vielleicht was ausgeplaudert hatte, aber ich war mir nicht sicher."

„Auf gar keinen Fall hat James was ausgeplaudert. Er ist ein richtiger Gentleman geworden", stellte Sue fest.

„Perfekt für jede Frau!", kommentierte Ana.

„Und besonders für Adelige!", fügte Riz hinzu.

„Ach Mädels bitte, ich bin durcheinander genug von James, bitte lasst mir noch etwas Freiraum", bat Lily.

„Okay", sagten ihre Freundinnen.

Danach verabschiedete sich Lily von ihnen, um möglichst frühzeitig ins Bett zu gehen. Als sie in der Suite ankam, war kein Licht zu sehen, nur das Licht in James Zimmer brannte, da er seine Tür offen gelassen hatte. Lily bemerkte das nicht, ging duschen und zog sich ihren Schalfanzug und Schlafsocken an. Als sie fertig war, war die Tür immer noch offen und Lily beschloss, noch einmal nachzusehen. Sie klopfte an der Tür und öffnete sie. Dann blickte sie sich in James Zimmer um und fand den Bewohner am offenen Fenster. Das Licht erlosch auf plötzliche Weise (A/N: ja, ja, ganz plötzlich, Schicksal!) und nur der Mond schien noch ins Zimmer. Lily ging zu James rüber, der ununterbrochen aus dem Fenster starrte.

„Hey", sagte sie sanft.

„Hi", meinte er zurück.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lily.

„Ach, nichts ist so richtig in Ordnung."

Lily legte ihre Hand auf James Schulter.

„Wenn du ein Problem hast, dann kannst du mit mir darüber reden", schlug sie vor.

„Ach ich weiß nicht, ob ich das eine Hoheit fragen darf."

„Du darfst mich alles fragen."

„Echt?"

„Na ja, fast alles", lachte Lily.

„Okay: Sirius und ich wollten einen coolen Männerabend hier machen. Hast du was dagegen?"

„Und das war jetzt dein Problem?"

„Im Grunde genommen ja."

„Ach James, natürlich könnt ihr hier feiern!"

„Danke."

„Dann will ich aber auch einen ausgiebigen Mädelsabend hier, klaro?"

„Geht klar."

„Also, ich habe den Mädchen vom Kuss erzählt."

„Aha, ich habe noch nichts gesagt."

„Ist das jetzt schlimm?"

„Nein, wenn du meinst, dass es richtig ist, dann ist es wohl auch richtig."

„Keine Angst, sie werden es nicht ausplaudern!"

„Ja, schon in Ordnung", sagte James und lächelte.

„Okay, dann will ich mal schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht", sagte Lily und gab James ein kleines Küsschen auf die Wange.

„Gute Nacht", sagte James. Als Lily an der Tür war, flüsterte er zu sich:„Meine Liebe."

Den nächsten Tag musste Lily wieder nach Hogsmeade zu ihrer Mutter. Die wollte ihr schließlich zeigen, wie sich eine Prinzessin zu verhalten hatte. Lily graute es allerdings vor dem Treffen, da sie eigentlich keiner Lust auf das Treffen hatte. Die Formalitäten mochte sie eh nicht so und auch das Bankett versuchte sie möglichst zu verdrängen: Mit hochnäsigen Leuten an einem Tisch zu sitzen war ihr wirklich nichts und das auch noch zu Weihnachten!

Als sie schließlich bei ihrer Mutter ankam, saß diese schon bereit, ihrer Tochter Unterricht zu geben.

„Hallo Lily", sagte Fabienne steif.

„Hi Mom", warf Lily locker in die Runde. Diesmal war sie auch nicht elegant, sondern in Jeans und Pullover zu Treffen erschienen.

„Okay: Regel Nummer eins: Mom, Mama, Mummy und solche Ausdrücke sind künftig verboten und zwar strengstens! Du darfst mich Mutter nennen oder königliche Hoheit, aber mehr nicht! Der Adel versteht, eine gehobene Sprache zu verwenden, also alle ‚Hi' und ‚Yo' können im Keller verschwinden. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Mutter", sagte Lily.

„Regel Nummer zwei: Dein Aussehen ist in Ordnung, wenn man die Kleidung verschwinden lässt. Pullover und einfache Hosen sind nach deiner Schulzeit verboten, wenn du dich dem Volke präsentieren willst beziehungsweise musst. Du wirst stets Kleider, Kostüme oder Hosenanzüge tragen, nur im Palast oder Urlaub sind auch mal T-Shirts und weitere legere Kleidung erlaubt. Deine Haare müssen jederzeit ordentlich frisiert sein und dein Gesicht muss dezent geschminkt werden. Ich werde dir dazu einen Frisör und einen Visagisten zur Verfügung stellen. Ist das logisch nachzuvollziehen?"

„Sicher Mutter", meinte Lily gelangweilt.

„Sehr gut. An deinem Aussehen arbeiten wir vor dem Bankett, die entsprechenden Leute werden dich dafür zurechtmachen. Das Bankett findet am ersten Weihnachtstag um 19 Uhr statt. Das musst du dir notieren!"

„Jawohl, Mutter."

„Gut, dann wollen wir mal dein Benehmen überarbeiten. Zu Anfang möchte ich dir die Grundhaltung der monegassischen Königsfamilie zeigen. Wenn wir irgendwo stehen, dann ist von uns Perfektionismus zu erwarten. Bei der Haltung bin ich auch sehr pedantisch, da sie das Meiste über dich aussagt, ohne dass du ein Wort sprichst. Wenn wir unter dem Volk sind, dann stehen wir gerade, ein Fuß zeigt nach vorne, der andere ist ihm im rechten Winkel angelegt, etwa so wie beim Ballett. Die Schultern werden nicht hängen gelassen, sondern gerade gehalten. Der Kopf hat einen rechten Winkel zum Hals, Lächeln ist Pflicht. Bauch bitte einziehen. Gibt es Kleidung mit Taschen, dürfen die Hände niemals in diesen verschwinden."

„Aber wozu gibt es sie dann?", fragte Lily.

„Es gibt sie für Bürgerliche, nicht aber für den Adel. Hast du kalte Finger, benutzt du Handschuhe!"

„In Ordnung", meinte Lily leicht verärgert.

„Dann probieren wir das gleich mal aus!"

Lily stand auf und passte sich der Haltung ihrer Mutter an. Ich Gegensatz zu ihr hatte Lily arge Probleme damit und fiel fast um. Ihrer Mutter hingegen sind die Bewegungen schon in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, sodass es bei ihr anmutig und würdevoll aussah.

„Das nächste ist das Gehen. Wir gehen keine zu großen Schritte, behalten den Kopf stets oben und schwenken in keinstem Fall die Arme zu weit aus. Winken ist natürlich erlaubt, niemals aber mit beiden Armen. Ein Arm führt keine zu ruckartigen Bewegungen aus, sondern winkt vorsichtig. Der Arm dar nicht wie ein umgekehrtes Pendel wirken. Am Besten, du machst eine kleine Pause und winkst dann weiter. Das reicht vollkommen."

Lily befolgte die Regel ihrer Mutter.

„Sehr gut, Lilian. Das war noch einfach. Du musst aber auch sitzen. Dabei schlägst du nie die Beine übereinander oder lässt nur den kleinsten Spalt zwischen ihnen. Die Beine bleiben dicht beieinander, die Füße kommen an eine Site des Stuhls. Gerade sitzen ist hier natürlich Pflicht. Dein Blick soll aussagen, dass du eine handlungsfähige Regentin bist."

Lily probierte es aus.

„Gut Lily, der Blick muss geübt werden, aber sonst ist das schon ein enormer Fortschritt. Willst du eine Treppe hinuntersteigen, ist äußerste Vorsicht zu gewähren, denn du könntest aufgrund deines langen Kleides stolpern oder der hohen Schuhe. Die kleine Krone auf dem Kopf, bei Bällen zum Beispiel, darf niemals herunterfallen, das ist ein Zeichen von Schwäche. Möchtest du mal ein Diadem tragen?"

Lily nickte und Louise brachte Fabienne ein Diadem, welches Fabienne ihrer Tochter aufsetzte. Lily wusste gar nicht, dass es so schwer war. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass Diademe einfach klein und leicht wären, aber sie hatte vorher auch noch keines getragen.

„Und nun bewege dich anmutig!", befahl Fabienne.

Lily gab ihr Bestes und schlenderte steif durch den Saal.

„Nicht so steif, du kannst ruhig lockerer werden."

Lily versuchte die Übergänge der Bewegungen besser hinzubekommen, sodass ihre Mutter zufrieden war.

„Ja genau, Prinzessin", sagte Fabienne.

„War ich gut?", fragte Lily.

„Ja, du warst sogar sehr gut."

„Das Bankett verlangt noch anständige Manieren beim Essen, aber ich weiß, dass dir dein Vater das gut beigebracht hat, also werden wir es vor dem Essen kurz wiederholen."

„Und nun?", fragte Lily.

„Die Stunde ist zu Ende", meinte Fabienne.

„Und dann?", fragte Lily.

„Ich reise morgen wieder nach Monaco ab. Ich kann die Bevölkerung nicht alleine lassen. Vor Weihnachten werde ich dir ein Flugticket nach Hogwarts schicken, das Apparieren in die Gegend um Monaco ist nicht möglich, um die Bevölkerung zu schützen. Das weiß ich, obwohl ich keine Hexe bin."

„Dann sehe ich dich erst an Weichnachten wieder, Mutter?"

„So ist es, Lily. Du wirst die Weihnachtsfeiertage in Monaco verbringen. Du wirst von deinen Freunden getrennt sein, aber es wird schon gehen. Sie können dich nach der Schulzeit immer in Monaco besuchen, außer du bist auf Staatsreise, dann natürlich nicht. Dein Vater wird übrigens auch nach Monaco kommen, also können wir Weihnachten als Familie verbringen, auch wenn dein Vater und ich geschieden sind. Ich muss jetzt packen, Lily. Auf Wiedersehen, bis Weihnachten, mein Kind", sagte Fabienne und umarmte ihre Tochter.

„Auf Wiedersehen Mutter", sagte Lily und verschwand dann aus dem Zimmer, um nach Hogwarts zurück zu gehen.

(Die Presse war dieses Mal nicht da, also konnte Lily weitere Kletteraktionen vermeiden.)


	10. Vor dem Bankett

Kapitel 9: Vor dem Bankett

Auf dem Weg zurück nach Hogwarts dachte Lily noch einmal über alles nach. Sie durfte sich in keinstem Fall auf dem Bankett blamieren, sonst würde die Königin ihr den Hals umdrehen. Sie musste die Grundhaltung bewahren, schön gerade gehen und beim Sitzen penibel auf ihre Beine achten. Für ein wohlerzogenes, normales Mädchen vielleicht ganz einfach, aber für Lily eine riesige Umstellung. Sie ist schließlich nur bei ihrem Vater aufgewachsen, der nicht viel vom Königshaus hielt. Lily hatte zwar Anstand, aber gesessen hat sie immer, wie es ihr gerade passte und Stehen und Gehen sollten nach ihrer Meinung bequem sein. Auch die Voraussetzung der guten Tischmanieren, die ihre Mutter voraussetzte, waren Lily ziemlich fern, sie wollte aber nichts sagen, um Fabienne bei Laune zu halten.

Lily ging in die Große Halle. Es war mal wieder Essenszeit. Sie setzte sich zu Rissa, Ana und Sue und ein Tischgespräch konnte beginnen.

„Hi Lily. Wie war's bei deiner Mutter?", fragte Ana mit vollem Mund.

„Gut", sagte Lily und überlegte, wie man gut essen konnte.

„Hast du keinen Hunger?", fragte Riz und goss sich Ketchup über ihre Bratkartoffeln.

„Doch, sicher", meinte Lily.

„Hey, was ist los?", wollte Sue wissen.

„Ach wisst ihr, ich werde Weihnachten in Monaco verbringen, mein Dad kommt auch."

„Ja und?", fragte Sue.

„Ich bin dann so fern von der Heimat", sagte Lily.

„Das ist alles? Freu dich doch, Monaco ist bestimmt schön und nach Weihnachten willst du bestimmt nicht mehr zurück nach Hogwarts!", baute Ana sie auf.

„Ja vielleicht, aber da ist so ein feines Bankett und ich habe Angst davor."

„Du Angst? Das ist nicht die Lily Evans, die ich kenne! Angst, so was ist untypisch für dich, Lily!", sagte Riz.

„Oder gibt es da ein Problem?", fragte Sue.

„Ja."

„Was?", fragte Sue gespannt weiter.

Lily winkte ihre Freundinnen zu sich heran und beichtete ihnen die Sache mit dem anstrengenden Sitzen und Gehen und Stehen und ihrem Problem mit Tischmanieren.

„Aber Lily…", meinten ihre Freundinnen.

„Ich kann dir leider nicht helfen, du kennst mich doch beim Essen und die Anderen sind genauso", sagte Riz traurig.

„Hey, wie wäre es mit James?", fragte Ana.

„James?", wiederholte Lily unglaubwürdig.

„Ja, er ist doch der Sohn dieser reichen Leute. Die wollen doch alle adelig wirken. Die Eltern haben es ihm bestimmt früh eingeprügelt. Ich glaube, wenn er will, kann er das. Na ja, jedenfalls wenn Sirius Black nicht dabei ist.", meinte Riz.

„Meinst du wirklich?", hakte Lily nach.

„Natürlich! Welche Wahl hast du? Oder willst du lieber eine Menge Stress mit deiner Mutter bekommen?", meinte Sue.

„Okay, ich werde ihn später fragen", ließ sich Lily breitschlagen und das Gespräch schwankte auf ein anderes Thema um.

„Hast du den neuen Typen am Ravenclawtisch gesehen?", fragte Riz.

„Nein, was ist mit ihm?", fragte Lily zurück.

„Na ja, er ist so ein total schnuckeliger Austauschschüler aus Spanien. Hach, schaut ihn euch doch nur mal an", schwärmte Riz.

„Komm mal wieder auf den Boden, du kennst ihn noch gar nicht und findest ihn schon toll!", meckerte Ana.

„Ja, er kann supertoll aussehen, aber total das Arschloch sein", erklärte Sue.

„Ich weiß, aber diese schwarzen Haare…", träumte Riz weiter.

„Die kannst du auch bei den Jungs hier haben, die du schon kennst, nicht wahr Lily?", sagte Ana.

„Ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst und sage einfach mal ja, damit du mir nicht noch den ganzen Tag damit auf den Geist gehst", bemerkte Lily trocken.

„Was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass Fernbeziehungen meiner Meinung nach kaum eine Chance haben und wenn doch, dann ist der Trennungsschmerz zu groß. Ich will einfach nicht, dass du dich damit belastest", meinte Ana.

„Schon klar", meckerte Riz und verzog ihr Gesicht.

„Hey Riz, das heißt doch nicht, dass du nun Redeverbot mit ihm hast", baute Sue sie auf. Lily schaute von der Gesprächsrunde zum Ravenclawtisch herüber und bemerkter, dass James ihr durchs Bild lief. Moment, James?

Lily sprang vom Tisch auf und hielt ihn vor der Großen Halle auf, jedoch nicht ohne zu schnaufen.

„Hey James", hechelte Lily.

„Lily!"

„Ich muss was mit dir bereden."

„Ja, dann erzähl mal!", schlug James vor.

„Geht hier nicht. Ist was Persönliches."

„Okay, dann schlage ich mal vor, nach oben zu gehen."

Lily nickte und die Beiden machten sich auf den Weg Richtung Suite. Als sie ankamen, schlug Lily das Portrait gewaltsam hinter sich zu. Dann ging sie zum Sofa und setzte sich. James tat es ihr gleich und setzte sich auf einen Sessel daneben.

„Okay, ich werde Weihnachten nicht hier verbringen, sondern in Monaco", erklärte Lily.

„Aha. Und das war jetzt das Persönliche?", fragte James unglaubwürdig.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Du kennst dich doch mit feinen Leuten aus, oder?"

„Ja schon, aber ich schätze das normale Leben viel mehr."

„Ach so. Vielleicht kannst du mir ja trotzdem helfen…"

„Soll ich jetzt irgendwen für dich spielen?"

„Nein."

„Dann erzähl mir von deinem Problem." James Augen blickten ernst in die von Lily.

„Okay, aber nicht lachen!"

„Ich lache doch nicht", garantierte James, jedoch mehr im Scherz.

„Ich habe Probleme mit Essensmanieren! So, jetzt ist es raus!", sprudelte es aus Lily hervor. James hustete erst ein bisschen, dann brach er in schallendes Lachen aus.

„Oh Mann, Lily, ha ha, ich habe gedacht, du, ha ha, hast ein total schwieriges Problem und jetzt stellt sich heraus, dass es nur, ha ha, die Essensmanieren sind!"

„Ach komm James, das ist nicht witzig!", schmollte Lily.

„Du kannst doch essen…"

„Ja, aber die feine Gesellschaft verlangt so viel von mir und meine Mutter will es nicht mit mir üben, weil sie zurück nach Monaco muss! Ich wollte ihr nicht widersprechen, als sie sagte, dass ich die schon können müsste. Sie denkt, mein Vater hat mir perfekte Essensmanieren beigebracht, aber dem ist nicht so. Ich wollte ja auch nicht, dass Dad jetzt das schwarze Schaf ist!"

„Schon gut, schon gut, Lil, ich werde dir helfen."

„Danke", hauchte Lily und umarmte James kurz und knapp.

„Ja, ich werde dir das kurz vor Weihnachten zeigen, wenn wir das alles vorher machen, vergisst du es nur wieder", sagte James, als Lily am Treppenabsatz stand.

„Okay", antwortete sie.

Die Zeit bis vor Weihnachten verging einigermaßen schnell. Die Professoren belasteten ihre Schüler so sehr, dass sie keine Zeit hatten, in denen Langeweile aufkommen könnte. Besonders die Siebentklässler waren hart betroffen. Sie standen auf, aßen, hatten Unterricht, aßen, hatten wieder Unterricht, machten Hausaufgaben, aßen, machten Hausaufgaben weiter und gingen danach gleich ins Bett. Das Wochenende war die einzige Zeit, in der sie sich für ein paar Stunden ausspannen konnten.

Am zweiten Advent begann Lilys Zusatzunterricht mit Lehrer James. Sie wusste, dass nur er ihr diesen Crashkurs geben konnte und war ziemlich froh darüber, da er selbst als große Berühmtheit die Tischmanieren perfekt beherrschte. Als Lily an jenem Sonntag in die Suite kam, stand ein gedeckter Tisch dort. Lediglich das Essen fehlte.

„Bereit?", fragte James.

„Immer doch", meinte Lily cool und setzte sich neben James. „Ich habe heute mein Ticket bekommen."

„Und wann fliegst du?", fragte er.

„Am 25. Dezember startet mein Flieger um 6 Uhr morgens", sagte Lily.

„Dann musst du ja früh aufstehen."

„Sehr früh, um genau zu sein."

„Okay. Wie dem auch sei, ich bringe dir heute die perfekten Manieren bei. Also, Sitzen tust du wie in der Grundhaltung, die deine Mutter dir gezeigt hat. Ist das Essen noch nicht serviert, so hältst du die Hände geschlossen auf deinem Schoß und blickst entspannt durch den Saal. Du sagst den anderen Gästen mit einem freundlichen Blick, dass du dich freust, sie zu sehen, auch wenn du sie in Wirklichkeit am liebsten auf den Mond schießen würdest!"

Lily begann zu kichern.

„Das ist vielleicht jetzt witzig, Lily, aber die Fassade muss stimmen."

„Nein, ich lache nicht deswegen, aber du als Lehrer, das ist vielleicht ne komische Vorstellung, so mit gekämmten und ordentlich liegenden Haaren!" Lily kicherte weiter und auch James musste zugeben, dass ihn der Anblick merkwürdig erscheinen würde.

„Geht's denn jetzt wieder?", fragte er.

Lily nickte mit dem Kopf und beruhigte sich.

„Okay, wir waren beim Sitzen. Du hast halt die Grundhaltung mit gestrecktem Rücken und so weiter. Die Ellbogen niemals auf den Tisch legen. Das ist verboten! Wollen wir das mal üben?"

„Yo, Meister."

Lily setzte sich hin, wie verlangt wurde, doch James hatte noch was zu meckern.

„Du hast einen Fehler."

„Und was?"

James trat hinter Lily und fasste sie an den Hüften an. Lilys Haut perlte bei der Berührung, doch sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Auch James wurde unsicher, fing sich dann wieder und drückte Lily nach oben, dass sie mit ihrem Hintern ein Stück nach hinten rückte und sich dann gerade anlehnen konnte.

„Jetzt ist es gut", sagte James.

Die Lektionen gingen noch viele Tage so weiter. Bald lernte Lily, wie sich eine Salatgabel von einer normalen Gabel unterschied, was bei einem Fischmesser zu beachten war, warum es für jedes Getränk ein anderes Glas gab und wieso bestimmte Getränke zu bestimmten Speisen gereicht wurden.

Lily war eine gute Schülerin und schon hatte sie bald die ganzen Griffe drauf. Sie waren früher fertig, als James es eingeplant hatte und so beschloss er, den Walzer noch etwas zu perfektionieren.

„Du kannst Walzer?", fragte Lily.

„Klar, warum denn nicht?", fragte James.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ein Rumtreiber als klassischer Tänzer passt irgendwie nicht", sagte Lily.

„Apropos Rumtreiber. Ihr könnt ja den Männerabend veranstalten, während ich in Monaco bin, sofern ihr nicht Weihnachten woanders verbringt", sagte Lily.

„Weihnachten sind Sirius und ich immer bei meinen Eltern. Wir apparieren immer am 25. Dezember hin, wenn wir ausgeschlafen haben. Er musste damals nicht viel in Punkto Benehmen lernen, die Familie Black ist ja bekannt für dieses typische Verhalten der Adeligen. Aber nach den Feiertagen sind wir wieder hier, Silvester auf Hogwarts ist für die Rumtreiber Pflicht!"

„Klar und zu beginn des Schuljahrs lauert ihr wieder den Slytherins auf, um sie mit eurem letzten Rest Silvesterknaller zu erschrecken."

„Hey, woher weißt du das?"

„Wer kommt den sonst für diese Aktionen als Täter in Frage?"

„Hast auch wieder Recht…"

Einen Tag vor Heiligabend nahm James Lily noch einmal zur Seite.

„Was ist?", fragte sie.

„Hast du am Heiligabend, also morgen, Zeit?", fragte er.

„Na ja, ich wollte nachmittags was mit den Mädels machen und abends die Tasche packen."

„Was ist denn das für ein heiliger Abend?", fragte James strafend.

„Na ja, ich kann die Tasche natürlich auch früher packen, dann hätte ich Zeit. Was hast du denn vor?"

„Überraschung. Ich sage nur so viel: Hier in der Suite, 20 Uhr, keine Minute früher. Elegante Kleidung ist Pflicht. Daran muss sich eine Prinzessin gewöhnen."

„Okay, ich ziehe mich dann bei Ana, Riz und Sue um und betrete um 20 Uhr unser Quartier."

„Genau!"

„Na dann gehe ich gleich mal zu meinen Freundinnen", sagte Lily und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und dann hoch zum Schlafsaal der Mädchen. Lily riss die Tür auf.

„Leute, ich brauche was zum Anziehen!", stöhnte sie auf, als sie den Raum betrat.

„Erst mal ‚hallo' wäre angebracht", meinte Ana.

„Ha, ha, Ana", sagte Lily ironisch. „Könnt ihr mir helfen?"

„Was ist denn der Anlass?", fragte Riz.

„Treffen mit James. Elegante Kleidung", ratterte Lily herunter.

Susan, Anastasia und Marissa nickten und suchten gleich in ihren Kleiderschränken.

„Hast du keine eigene elegante Kleidung?", fragte Sue während des Stöberns.

„Ja doch, aber ich will das Kleid auf dem Bankett anziehen", meinte Lily.

„Ach so, dann würde ich das auch so machen wie du", sagte Sue.

„Hier!", schrie Riz und hielt ein rosafarbenes Abendkleid in die Höhe.

„Riz, das ist vielleicht ganz schick an dir, aber Lily hat rote Haare, da passt das nicht", sagte Ana.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir einen Haufen bilden? Lily kann die Kleider dann anprobieren und wir entscheiden", schlug Sue vor.

„Hey, ich entscheide", sagte Lily.

„Aber nicht ohne die Wertung der Jury", scherzte Ana. Dann bildeten sie einen riesigen Haufen auf Anas Bett und Lily durfte nun einmal Model spielen."

Zuerst probierte sie ein langes, weißes Kleid mit Trägern an.

„Schick", sagte Ana.

„Sie ist doch keine Braut!", sprach Sue dagegen.

„Oder eine Debütantin", führte Riz Sues Gedanken weiter.

Als nächstes stand Lily den Dreien in einem roten Kleid entgegen. Es war ziemlich kurz, hatte keine Träger und gehörte Marissa.

„Nicht schlecht", meinte Riz.

„Finde ich auch", stimmte Ana zu.

„Aber noch nicht perfekt" war Sues Urteil.

So ging das dann eine ganze Zeit lang weiter. Lily verlor fast die Nerven. Am Ende trug sie ein langes, gold schimmerndes Kleid ohne Träger, das in A-Form geschnitten war. Dazu gab es die passenden Schuhe.

„Atemberaubend", sagte Riz.

„Wow", flüsterte Ana.

„Perfekt!", meinte Sue schlussendlich und auch Lily war total zufrieden.

„Danke Leute", sagte Lily zu ihren Freundinnen, zog sich wieder um und sagte Bescheid, dass sie am morgigen Abend die vollste Unterstützung ihrer Mädels brauchte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da war der nächste Abend auch schon angekommen. Lily ging um 18.30 Uhr zu ihren Freundinnen, um sich mit ihrer Hilfe perfekt für das Treffen zu stylen.

Während sie ihr die Haare hochsteckte, quetschte Riz Lily aus.

„Dann erzähl mal, Lil, wieso machst du dich so schick?"

„Na, weil James das so will, also das elegante Äußere."

„Seit wann hörst du denn auf ihn?", fragte Ana von der anderen Seite des Zimmers.

„Weiß nicht, aber es ist doch ne gute Vorbereitung auf morgen Abend, wenn ich heute noch mal feines Verhalten mit ihm übe", wich Lily aus.

„Und da steckt nichts Anderes dahinter?", fragte Sue.

„Nein, na ja, ich weiß nicht. Abwarten", sagte Lily.

„Gott, Morgen bist du in Monaco", sagte Ana.

„Ja, mein erstes Weihnachten außerhalb von Großbritannien. Aber mein Dad ist ja auch da."

Die Anderen nickten und Riz verpasste Lily noch das richtige Make-up. Als sie fertig war, gab es wieder Kommentare von den Anderen.

„Super siehst du aus", sagte Ana.

„Noch nicht ganz", meinte Sue und hängte Lily eine zum Kleid passende Kette um den Hals.

„Perfekt", sagte Sue.

„Dann viel Spaß heute Abend und in Monaco", sagten die Mädels zu Lily und umarmten sie in einer großen Umarmung.

Lily schaute auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor Acht. Sie ging zur Suite und öffnete um Punkt 20 Uhr das Portrait. Dann ging sie hinein und sah den gleichen Tisch wie von den Übungen, aber diesmal stand Essen darauf. Lily war richtig beeindruckt und schaute sich alles sehr genau an, natürlich mit einem Lächeln.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du schon eingetroffen", hörte sie James Stimme. Sie blickte vom Tisch auf und sah James im Anzug (!) die Treppe hinunter kommen. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Rose.

„Für die Dame", meinte er und gab ihr die Blume.

„Danke. Woher hast du die?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Ach da lief so ein Typ rum, der jeden bequatschte mit ‚Wolle Rose kaufen?'"

Lily grinste und setzte sich mit James an den Tisch. Dann begannen sie zu essen.

„Du sitzt unwahrscheinlich gut, Lily. Das bekommst du morgen auf jeden Fall hin", sagte James.

„Hoffentlich", sagte Lily lächelnd und aß dann weiter. Sie hoffte, dass am morgigen Tag keine Probleme auftreten würden.

Als die Schülersprecher mit dem Essen fertig waren, schwiegen sie. James rettete die Situation, indem er leise und schöne Musik anstellte.

„Will die Lady tanzen?", fragte er.

„Wenn der Gentleman es verlangt", machte Lily bei dem Spaß mit und griff James Hand. Dann begannen sie mit dem Tanz. Zuerst tanzten sie noch etwas Wiener Walzer, dann kamen Lieder, die Lily schon immer liebte. Sie rockten etwas ab bei dem Lied „Let's twist again" und Lily konnte zeigen, dass sie eins konnte, nämlich gut nach dem Lied tanzen. Ihr Vater hatte es schon in jungen Jahren mit ihr geübt und irgendwann übte sie es so häufig, dass sie es perfekt beherrschte. Nach diesen schnellen Songs wurde die Musik immer langsamer und irgendwann tanzten sie ganz eng zusammen zu „Don't know why" (von Norah Jones) und es war einfach romantisch. Auf einmal kamen sie sich wieder sehr nahe und küssten sich. Hatte Lily ihre Bedenkzeit nun hinter sich gebracht? Nach dem Kuss schauten sie sich wie immer in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte James flüsternd. Lily fühlte sich sehr wohl in dieser Situation und antwortete ohne nachzudenken:

„Ich dich auch."

Das war das Signal. Ab jetzt waren James und sie ein Paar. Das fühlten Beide so. Dann küssten sie sich wieder und ganz langsam verschwanden sie nach ganz oben links…

So, schreibt mal bitte mehr Nachrichten, ich will doch wissen, ob euch meine Geschichte gefällt. Ich kann jederzeit aufhören, wenn ihr mir nicht genug schreibt :-)


	11. Das Bankett

Kapitel 10: Das Bankett

Lily wachte etwa gegen drei Uhr auf und betrachtete den schlafenden James neben ihr. Er war so ruhig und zufrieden und er konnte ausschlafen. Lily hingegen musste aufstehen und sich fertig machen. Als sie fertig war, setzte sie sich an den Schreibtisch in ihrem Zimmer und schrieb auf einen Zettel:

_Lieber James,_

_ich wollte dich nicht wecken und habe so beschlossen, dir diese Nachricht zu hinterlegen. Du sollst wissen, dass ich dich von ganzem Herzen liebe und es kaum über mich bringe, jetzt nach Monaco zu fliegen. Aber was sein muss, muss sein. Ich werde auf jeden Fall an dich denken. Gestern Abend und letzte Nacht waren wunderschön._

_In Liebe_

_Lily_

_P.S.: Neben dir liegt mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich._

Den Brief legte sie neben James. Sie huschte noch kurz zu ihren Freundinnen, um ihnen die Weihnachtsgeschenke hinzulegen, danach ging sie schnell wieder zur Suite zurück.

Dann nahm sie ihre Handtasche und ihre Reisetasche und ging ein kleines Stück nach Hogsmeade. Dort angekommen apparierte sie zum Londoner Flughafen. Sie ging in die Wartehalle und wollte ihr Ticket suchen. Dabei bemerkte sie etwas anderes in der Tasche. Es fühlte sich so samten an und daneben war ein Zettel:

_Liebste Lily,_

_ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, dir dein Weihnachtsgeschenk in deine Handtasche zu stecken. Es soll dir beim Bankett eine Hilfe sein und dich an mich erinnern._

_In Liebe_

_James_

_P.S.: Ich würde noch in deine Reisetasche schauen._

Lily war irritiert, öffnete ihre Reisetasche und fand ein Paket darin. Auf dem Anhänger standen die Namen ihrer Freundinnen. Sie war neugierig und öffnete es. Zum Vorschein kam ein hübscher Seidenschal, der auch ein Glücksbringer für die Prinzessin sein sollte. Lily verstaute die Box wieder in der Tasche und checkte ein.

Dann ging sie durch die Sicherheitskontrolle und wartete später bei einem Becher Kaffee an ihrem Gate. Nach und nach kamen weitere Fluggäste. Lily erinnerte sich daran, dass sie James' Geschenk noch nicht geöffnet hatte und klappte die samtene Box auf. Darin befand sich eine schicke Kreuzkette. Lily kippte fast um, das Teil war atemberaubend.

„Entschuldigen Sie?", fragte ein Mann Lily.

„Ja?", sagte Lily und hob den Kopf.

„Sind Sie nicht die Prinzessin?", flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Woher wissen Sie das?", fragte Lily.

„Maurice de la Garnière, Zauberer aus Monaco."

„Lily Evans, Bammel vor einem Bankett."

„Das bekommen Sie schon hin, junge Dame. Ich glaube an Sie."

„Danke", meinte Lily. Dann war das Flugzeug zum Einsteigen bereit und Lily und Maurice gingen an Bord. Danach startete der Flieger und auf einer angemessenen Flughöhe holte Lily wieder die Kette hervor.

„Von Ihrem Mann?", fragte die Dame neben Lily.

„Nein, ich bin nicht verheiratet", antwortete Lily freundlich.

„Dann von ihrem Freund."

„Ja genau, sagen Sie es aber bitte niemandem weiter. Versprechen Sie es mir!"

„Natürlich junge Frau, sie schauen so freundlich aus, da kann ich Ihnen keinen Wunsch abschlagen."

„Danke Madame."

„Fliegen Sie das erste Mal nach Monaco?", fragte die Dame Lily.

„Ja, ich besuche meine Mutter zum Weihnachtsessen."

„Sie feiern Weihnachten wie in England?"

„Ja, irgendwie ne Tradition", sagte Lily.

„Während Sie wohl einen ruhigen Weihnachtsabend verbringen können, geht's im Königshaus drunter und drüber."

„Ach ja? Woher wissen sie das denn?"

„Na heute wird doch die Prinzessin der Öffentlichkeit vorgestellt. Niemand kennt sie und wir sind alle sehr gespannt auf ein neues Gesicht im Adelshaus."

Lily wusste, dass alle Welt gespannt auf sie wartete bis auf die Zauberwelt natürlich. Sie lächelte noch einmal die Frau an und lehnte sich dann etwas zurück.

Als sie in Monaco gelandet war, erkannte sie schon ihren Vater in der Wartezone, umringt von zwei Bodyguards der Königin. Lily ging auf ihn zu. Die Frau schaute irritiert. Hatte sie sich jetzt die ganze Zeit mit der Prinzessin unterhalten und es nicht bemerkt? Lily umarmte ihren Vater und gab der Frau das Zeichen, bitte zu schweigen.

„Lily, ich habe dich vermisst! Wie war der Flug?"

„Ganz ordentlich, Dad."

„Na? Bammel vor dem Bankett?"

„Nicht wirklich", sagte Lily gelassen.

„Echt jetzt?"

„Mann, Dad, ich bin so nervös wie noch nie."

„Das geht vorbei, mein Kind, jetzt aber los! Deine Mutter wartet bereits!"

Lily, ihr Vater und die Bodyguards näherten sich einer Limousine und einem Auto dahinter. Der Fahrer der Limousine machte der Prinzessin und ihrem Vater die Tür auf und sie stiegen ein. Drinnen machte Jack sich und seiner Tochter erst einmal einen Drink. Lily war dankbar, denn nur das konnte sie beruhigen.

„Wie ist das jetzt mit den Tischmanieren?", fragte Jack.

„Der Schülersprecher hat es mir gezeigt", sagte Lily und sie spürte schon Sehnsucht nach James.

„Na dann bleibt uns das Gemecker von Fabienne erspart", sagte Jack und die Limousine fuhr los. Natürlich erregte so ein langer Wagen Aufsehen und deshalb fuhren sie relativ rasch Richtung Palast. Als sie ankamen, stieg Lily nur ganz langsam aus. Sie musste das Bild erst mal verarbeiten. Der Palast lag am Rande der Stadt und hatte einen super Blick zur Stadt. Er war riesengroß und Lily wusste nicht, wie sie sich darin zurechtfinden sollte. Die Königin trat aus den Toren des Palastes.

„Lily!", begrüßte sie ihre Tochter.

„Mutter!"

Die beiden Frauen umarmten sich und gingen dann in den Palast hinein. Zuerst kamen sie in eine große Halle, in deren Mitte führte eine riesige Treppe hinauf.

„Da wirst du heute Abend hinunter schreiten. Ich erwarte dich hier unten und wir gehen gemeinsam in den Speisesaal. Der befindet sich links von der Treppe, das dürftest du bereits sehen."

Lily schaute einmal durch die großen Flügeltüren und erblickte einen riesigen Tisch.

„Hier unten befindet sich sonst noch das Gästezimmer, das Arbeitszimmer, der Thronsaal und das Empfangszimmer. Im Keller ist die Küche. Die Toiletten sind rechts von der Treppe."

Lily schaute sich kurz um und dann ging sie mit der Königin hoch, die ihr die anderen Stockwerke auch zeigte. In dem zweiten Obergeschoss befanden sich Lilys Privaträume, ihr Schlafzimmer, Wohnzimmer und ihr kleiner Pool. Zudem hatte sie einen riesigen Raum, der ihr als begehbarer Kleiderschrank diente.

„Das bleibt immer dein Zimmer, egal ob du die Herrschaft annimmst oder ablehnst, wobei ich ersteres erhoffe. Jetzt lasse ich dir aber noch Zeit zum Auspacken."

„In Ordnung", sagte Lily.

„Bevor ich es vergesse, hier ist dein Diadem und dein Weihnachtsgeschenk. Ist von deinem Vater und mir."

„Hier, das ist für dich und Dad", sagte Lily und überreichte Fabienne zwei Päckchen. Dann machte sie sich an das große Geschenk ihrer Eltern, öffnete es und hervor trat ein cremefarbenes Abendkleid, welches noch schöner war als das goldene von ihren Freundinnen.

„Danke Mutter", freute sich Lily.

„Um 17 Uhr komme ich mit Stylisten vorbei. Dann bereiten wir dich für den großen Abend vor", sagte Fabienne und verließ das Zimmer von Lily.

Wie versprochen kamen um 17 Uhr wirklich alle zu Lily. Ein Frisör steckte ihr die Haare so hoch, dass das Diadem davor so richtig zur Geltung kam, ein Visagist betonte Lilys Augen mit gekonnten Tricks. Dann zog sie ihr Abendkleid an und band die Kette von James um. Sie steckte sich kleine Ohrringe in die Ohren und band ein passendes Armband um. Auf Ringe an den Fingern verzichtete sie.

Dann betrachtete die Königin sie, nickte und verließ mit Lily das Zimmer um 18.45 Uhr. Um 19 Uhr sollte das Essen schließlich beginnen. Lily kam nur bis zur Hälfte der Treppe mit, dann ging Fabienne alleine runter unter dem Klicken von Kameras. An der Treppe stand bereits Jack. Sie gab ihm die Hand und stieg die letzten Stufen der Treppe hinunter.

Dann war der Moment für Lily gekommen, der Moment auf den die Muggel gewartet hatten.

Lily summte ihre Lieblingsmelodie und trat dann Schritt für Schritt hinunter, um nicht zu stolpern. Dabei hatte sie das erwünschte Lächeln aufgesetzt und schritt nun majestätisch die Treppe hinunter. Es blitzte an jeder Ecke, aber Lily ließ sich nicht irritieren und ging langsam weiter. Als sie unten angekommen war, flüsterte ihr Bodyguard ihr zu, dass die schwierigste Hürde geschafft war.

„Meine Damen und Herren: Meine Tochter, Prinzessin Lilian Sophie Evans von Monaco."

Dann folgte Lily ihren Eltern wohlerzogen in den Speisesaal, hinter ihr ihre Bodyguards, denen die Masse der Gäste folgte.

Im Speisesaal nahm Lily zwischen ihren Eltern Platz. Sie wurde gut gesehen von allen Seiten des Tisches und stand unter höchster Beobachtung. Niemand sagte etwas, der Saal war vollkommen still.

„Sie können ruhig etwas sagen, meine Damen und Herren", traute sich Lily.

Die Gäste lächelten steif und Lily schaute zu ihrer Mutter, die mit den Schultern zuckte und auch nicht wusste, warum die Gäste nicht sprachen.

„Tja, dann stelle ich dir die Gäste eben schon mal mit Namen vor. Lily, meine Tochter, das neben mir sind Graf und Gräfin von Norrington."

„Guten Abend", sagte Lily wohlerzogen.

„An der Spitze des Tisches hat der ledige Herzog Daniel von York Platz genommen."

„Guten Abend", sagte Lily und blickte den jungen Herzog an.

„Neben dem Herzog sitzen Baron und Baronin von Guillaine."

„Ah, bonsoir Monsieur et Madame."

„Neben den Baronen von Guillaine sitzt unsere liebe Thronanwärterin aus Dänemark, Svenja."

„Guten Abend, Hoheit."

„Und neben der Svenja finden wir die höchste Richterin Monacos, Stéphanie Dagasse mit ihrem Ehemann Luc."

„Einen wunderschönen guten Abend."

Neben den Dagasses sind Graf und Gräfin de la Loire zu erkennen."

„De la Loire? Ein schöner Name und schön, dass Sie gekommen sind."

„Ja und an der Spitze sitzt der englische Duke von Albany."

„Wie schön Sie hier zu sehen."

„Neben deinem Vater haben dann Prinz und Prinzessin von Grünewald Platz genommen."

„Ich hoffe, Ihnen geht es gut."

„Ja Lily, jetzt hast du alle Gäste begrüßt. Dann kann das Tischgespräch beginnen", sagte Fabienne.

„Nun, haben Sie sich schon entschieden, Prinzessin Lilian?", fragte Herzog Daniel von York.

„Nein, eine Entscheidung habe ich noch nicht getroffen. Die werde ich auch erst nach der Schule bekannt geben. Ich möchte damit mein Schulleben schützen. Ach ja, Sie alle können mich auch nur Lily nennen. Das ist doch einfacher."

„Prinzessin Lily, wie ist das mit dem Freund und der wahren Liebe in der Königsfamilie von Monaco?", fragte die Prinzessin von Dänemark.

„Davon habe ich noch nicht viel gehört. Warum interessiert Sie das?"

„Nun bei uns in Dänemark sieht man es nicht gerne, wenn adelige Leute bürgerliche Leute heiraten. Das ist nur zur Information."

„Ich denke, meine Mutter wird diese Frage beantworten", sagte Lily.

„Nun Lily, ich kann nur sagen, dass eine Liebe nicht verboten ist. Wer sich verliebt, der verliebt sich halt."

Lily sah das als Zeichen dafür, dass die Verbindungen zwischen Adel und Bürgern wohl im Königshaus von Monaco gestattet waren. Ob sich das auch auf Zauberer bezog?

„Also meinst du, dass ich jeden lieben kann, Mutter?", fragte Lily.

„Ja, lieben kann dir niemand verbieten, besonders wenn du heimlich liebst", antwortete Fabienne.

„Prinzessin Lilian, wenn ich denn fragen darf, sind Sie momentan verliebt?", fragte Daniel von York. Hatte er etwa ein Auge auf Lily geworfen?

Lily überlegte kurz, entschied sich aber dann, die angehende Liebe mit James noch geheim zu halten.

„Nein, Herzog Daniel, ich bin momentan nicht verliebt." Wieder herrschte Schweigen.

„Königliche Hoheit, der erste Gang kann serviert werden", sagte der Butler, der die ganze Zeit an den Türen stand.

„Sehr gerne, Francois."

Dann kamen einige Kellner in den Saal und servierten den Gastgebern und Gästen die Vorsuppe. Lily schaute sich die Brühe an und wandte sich an ihre Mutter.

„Ähm Mutter, was ist das?"

„Das ist ganz normale Cremesuppe mit Brunnenkresse", flüsterte Fabienne ihr zu. Lily probierte und es schmeckte ihr einigermaßen.

„Meine Damen und Herren, ein neues Gesprächsthema bitte", bat Fabienne.

„Ich habe eine Frage!", schrie Lily durch den Saal und Fabienne schaute sie erstaunt an. Es war, als hätte ihre Tochter keinen Anstand.

„Bitte, Prinzessin", sagte Svenja von Dänemark amüsiert.

„Warum sind Sie zu Weihnachten eigentlich hier? Wollen Sie das Fest der Liebe nicht bei Ihren Verwandten verbringen?", fragte Lily.

„Wenn ich die Frage beantworten dürfte, die Königshäuser und auch Adelsfamilien sind untereinander verwandt, mal mehr, mal weniger. Also verbringen wir das Weihnachtsfest doch mit der Familie", sagte Prinz Ferdinand von Grünewald.

„Schon, aber Monsieur und Madame Dagasse sind doch nicht adelig und sind trotzdem hier", versuchte Lily zu erklären.

„Da muss ich wohl etwas sagen", antwortete Luc, „ich war mal mit einer Adeligen verheiratet und einmal waren wir hier und es gefiel mir so gut, dass ich immer wieder herkam. Dann verlor ich mein Herz an eine besondere Richterin und zu meinem Entsetzen musste ich feststellen, dass meine Ex-Frau dann in einen schweren Unfall geriet und starb", erklärte Luc Dagasse.

„Oh entschuldigen Sie vielmals", sagte Lily und nahm sich vor, jetzt besser die Klappe zu halten. Bis zum Ende des Essens schwieg sie und hörte zu. Sie erfuhr etwas vom Handel und der Justiz in Monaco und der alljährlichen Weihnachtsparade, an der sie auch teilnehmen sollte, nämlich am 2. Weihnachtsfeiertag. Als das Essen zu Ende war, zog sich die feine Gesellschaft in den Großen Salon zurück.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Tanzrunde?", fragte Fabienne.

„Gerne", meinten die Baronen und stellten sich gleich auf. Lily blickte wehmütig zu ihrem Vater, doch Fabienne schnappte sich Jack und Lily musste widerwillig mit dem Herzog von York tanzen. Er war zwar jung, aber nicht das, was Lily sich wünschte und das war ja etwas ganz anderes.

Während des Tanzes sprachen auch Fabienne und Jack miteinander.

„Hast du es ihr endlich gesagt, Fabienne?", flüsterte Jack.

„Nein", meinte Fabienne.

„Du musst es ihr sagen. Es ist ihr gutes Recht, das zu erfahren."

„Du hast Recht, aber ich möchte nicht, dass sie dadurch ihre Krone ablehnt, obwohl sie das Land noch nicht kennt. Bitte Jack, verrate nichts!"

„Okay, aber vor dem Sommer weiß sie es, klar?"

„In Ordnung." Dann umarmten sich Jack und Fabienne und widmeten sich voll und ganz wieder dem Tanzen. Den ganzen Abend musste Lily sich am Arm von Herzog Daniel von York festhalten, dabei lag ihr nichts ferner. Sie schweifte immer wieder in Gedanken ab. Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt in Hogwarts bei ihren Freunden…

„Prinzessin? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Daniel.

Lily schreckte auf, sagte aber dann, dass alles klaro sei. Ein Herzog durfte niemals verstimmt werden, das hatte ihre Mutter mal gesagt.

„Wollen Sie mich auf die Terrasse begleiten, Prinzessin?", fragte der Herzog.

‚Oh mein Gott, der will mich anmachen!', dachte Lily, aber wollte ihre Eltern in punkto Benehmen nicht enttäuschen und sagte zu. Daniel nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie hinaus auf die Terrasse, um mit ihr in die Sterne zu schauen.

„Eine wunderbare Nacht, nicht wahr?", fragte der Herzog.

„Sicher, klar", meinte Lily und wünschte sich jetzt James an ihre Seite.

„Woran denken Sie gerade, Prinzessin?", fragte Daniel.

Lily wollte ihm nicht sagen, dass sie an ihren Freund dachte, da alles noch zu frisch war, um es der Presse auf dem Servierteller zu präsentieren. Also suchte sie nach einer Ausrede.

„Ich denke…ich denke…ich denke daran, dass es hier doch wunderschön ist", stammelte Lily und der Herzog gab sich zufrieden.

„Ja, ich liebe diese klaren Nächte, sie sind so…romantisch", flüsterte ihr der Herzog ins Ohr.

„Mein werter Herzog von York, wollen Sie mich mit ihren Worten betören und für Sie begeistern?", fragte Lily sachlich.

„Kann schon sein, Prinzessin. Was wäre denn so schlimm daran?"

„Nun im Grunde genommen nichts, mein werter Herr, denn Sie haben eine Menge gute Seiten. Das Problem ist, dass ich mich ganz auf meine Schule konzentrieren möchte und da würde so ein kleiner Flirt nur stören."

„Aber Sie haben doch Ferien, Prinzessin…"

„Trotzdem, ich möchte nicht dieses Verpflichtungsgefühl haben, dafür ist nach der Schule noch genug Zeit."

„Wie Sie wünschen, Prinzessin."

Lily stand auf, gab Daniel die Hand zum Abschied und verließ die Terrasse. Sie verabschiedete sich auch noch von allen anderen Gästen des Banketts und stieg anschließend die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hoch. Dort ging sie gleich ins Bett und schlief nach den Anstrengungen des gesamten Tages ein.


	12. Nach dem Bankett

Kapitel 11: Nach dem Bankett

Lily wachte nach dem Bankett relativ spät auf. Da die meisten Gäste bereits gegangen waren und nur noch der Herzog von York im Haus war, konnte Lily auch in einfachen Klamotten herumrennen. Sie ging in den Speisesaal, in dem ihre Eltern schon beim Frühstück saßen.

„Morgen", murmelte Lily unter ihren zerzausten Haaren.

„Guten Morgen, mein Kind", sagte Fabienne.

„Morgen, Schatz", sagte Jack.

„Hättest du dich nicht etwas besser zurechtmachen können?", fragte Fabienne.

„Wieso? Sind die Gäste etwa noch da?", stellte Lily als Gegenfrage.

„Nun ja, nein, sie sind schon abgereist", sagte Fabienne.

„Also wo liegt das Problem?", unterbrach Lily ihre Mutter.

„Der Herzog von York ist noch im Haus", sprach Jack für seine Ex-Frau weiter.

„Wird hier über mich gesprochen?", fragte eine Stimme und alle drehten sich um, um den gestylten Herzog anzusehen.

„Guten Morgen, Daniel", sagte Fabienne.

„Moin", betonte Lily lässig, um ihre Mutter zu ärgern.

„Also Lily!", empörte sich Fabienne.

„Nicht so schlimm, königliche Hoheit", amüsierte sich der junge Herzog.

„Ach Daniel, es ist sehr schwer mit Lily, sie legt nicht einmal Wert darauf, sich vor dem Frühstück ordentlich die Haare zu kämmen!", beklagte sich Fabienne.

„Hoheit, alles kein Problem. So sind die Mädchen heute", erklärte Daniel.

„So etwas hat es zu meiner Zeit nicht gegeben. Aber ich war ja auch auf einem Mädcheninternat."

„Was für eine Schule besuchen Sie, Prinzessin Lily?", fragte Daniel.

„Wenn ich Ihnen das sagen würde, müssten Sie sterben!", sagte Lily.

„Also Lily!", empörte sich Fabienne wieder.

„Warum müsste ich das?", fragte Daniel locker.

„Aus Gründen des Personenschutzes ist es dem Königshaus untersagt, den Aufenthaltsort der Prinzessin preiszugeben", ratterte Lily runter.

„Soso, dann will ich mich mal daran halten", sagte Daniel.

Lily schaute auf den Tisch. Es gab dieses Essen, was niemanden satt machte, nur diese kleinen Häppchen.

„Könnte ich mal Cornflakes haben?", rief Lily zu dem Butler, der ihr daraufhin eine große Packung Choco Pops brachte. Fabienne bekam fast einen Ohnmachtsanfall, war das wirklich ihre Tochter, die zukünftige Prinzessin?

„Also Herzog Daniel, wie lange gedenken Sie ihre Familie noch alleine zu lassen?", fragte Lily.

„Eine lange Zeit", meinte der Herzog.

„Was heißt das genau?", fragte Lily.

„Herzog Daniel von York wird bis nach Silvester bei uns bleiben", erklärte Fabienne.

„Was?", fragte Lily in lauter Weise. Der Butler fühlte sich angesprochen und kam zum Tisch:

„Ist etwas mit den Cornflakes, Prinzessin?"

„Nein", meinte Lily.

„Schmecken sie nicht?"

„Doch. Was soll das, Mutter?"

„Mit den Cornflakes?", fragte Fabienne.

„Nein, es geht hier nicht um die Cornflakes, sondern um Herzog Daniel!", meckerte Lily.

„Wo ist denn das Problem?", fragte Jack.

„Es ist nur so, dass ihr mir Bescheid sagen könntet, bevor ich meine freien Tage mit einem Herzog verbringen muss!"

„Wenn Sie das so sehen, Prinzessin, kann ich auch wieder abreisen", sagte Daniel freundlich.

„Darum geht es nicht!"

„Aber das sagten Sie doch gerade", sprach Daniel.

„Nein! Ja! Ich hab das gesagt, aber ich meinte damit, dass ich nicht alles vorbestimmt haben will. Eine Prinzessin muss auch selbst Entscheidungen treffen!"

„Das ist richtig Lily. Wir haben ja auch gar nicht gesagt, dass du deine komplette Zeit in Herzog Daniels Nähe verbringen musst", sagte Jack.

Lily wurde klar, dass ihr Vater Recht hatte. Nur sie allein interpretierte etwas Falsches in die Aussagen der Gesprächspartner. Da hatte sie noch mal Glück gehabt, dass es nicht um etwas Wichtigeres ging.

„Wenn das denn so ist, möchte ich mich erst einmal alleine fertig machen und mir die Haare kämmen", meinte Lily und funkelte ihre Mutter an.

Dann stieg sie die Treppen hinauf und setzte sich erst einmal an den Schreibtisch, um einen Brief zu schreiben: (Lily hatte ihre Eule mitgenommen)

_Lieber James,_

_wie hast du den gestrigen Feiertag verbracht? Das Bankett war in Ordnung, die Gäste soweit ganz freundlich. Es waren auch Gäste aus England da, der Duke von Albany, Graf und Gräfin von Norrington und Herzog Daniel von York. Letzterer will mich glaube ich anmachen und bleibt zu meinem Leiden noch bis zum Rest meiner Zeit in Monaco auch hier. Du kannst dich aber auf mich verlassen. Du bist schließlich der Einzige für mich. Außerdem wäre dein Erscheinen hier nicht so gut für die Presse, das ist nichts gegen dich, aber so ist es nun mal. Ich freue mich, wenn ich dich endlich wieder sehen darf. Bis dahin noch frohe Ferientage._

_Deine Lily_

Lily packte den Brief in den Umschlag und band ihn ihrer weißen Schneeeule Amalia um. Dann ließ sie das Tier unauffällig aus dem Schloss fliegen und schaute in den Himmel. Es war schön in Monaco, aber in England war es bestimmt viel schöner zu der Zeit, da Lily dort ihre Freunde hatte. Sie packte den Gedanken beiseite und kämmte sich die Haare, die sie dann zu einem Zopf flocht. Dann ging Lily wieder nach unten. Im Speisesaal war keiner mehr, also probierte Lily es im Salon, wo alle auf den Sofas verteilt waren.

„Besser?", fragte Lily ihre Mutter, als sie den Raum betrat.

„Viel besser, Lily", sagte Fabienne.

„Gut", meinte Lily und wollte wieder umkehren.

„Moment, Prinzessin!", rief Daniel.

„Was denn?", fragte Lily genervt.

„Der Herzog soll mit dir den Tag verbringen, Lily. Denk dir was aus!", forderte Jack.

„Na gut, dann verlassen wir diesen Palast und fahren ein bisschen durch das Königreich rum", meinte Lily.

„Auto?", fragte Fabienne.

„Darf ich fahren", fuhr Lily fort.

„Nein, welches Auto willst du nehmen?"

„Ich schaue mal rum", sagte Lily.

„Ich komme mit", sagte Daniel und richtete sich auf.

Dann gingen die Beiden zu einem der zahlreichen Höfe im Palast und suchten sich das passende Auto für die passende Gelegenheit aus.

Lily setzte sich ans Steuer und Daniel durfte auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nehmen.

„Schönes Auto, Prinzessin", sagte er.

„Ich weiß", meinte Lily großkotzig und fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen los.

Sie fuhren durch die schöne Landschaft Monacos und machten Halt an den wichtigsten Stationen. Am Abend kamen sie zurück und sprachen sich schon mit ‚du' an. Fabienne war begeistert von Daniel und schrieb ihn auf die Liste mit den potentiellen Heiratskandidaten für Lily.

Am nächsten Tag kam ein Brief von James:

_Liebste Lily,_

_die Feiertage waren schon lustig, Sirius und ich haben versucht, uns gegenseitig unter den Tisch zu saufen. Na ja, er lag als erstes in der Ecke und hat gepennt. Schön, dass das Bankett dank meiner Tipps geklappt hat. Der Arsch will dich anmachen? Wenn ich bei dir wäre, dann hätte er nichts zu lachen. Na ja, ich vertraue dir ja und du weißt auch, wie du mit solchen Typen umgehst. Was steht Silvester bei dir an? Du bleibst ja in Monaco, das hast du mir gesagt. Wir werden Hogwarts aufmischen, Ana, Sue und Riz sind auch dabei. Liebe dich._

_Bis ganz bald_

_James_

Lily las den Brief und kam gleich auf eine Idee. Wenn sie schon Silvester mit Daniel von York verbringen musste, dann würde sie ihn richtig ran nehmen. Lily dachte an eine Menge Alkohol und Rock. Wieso dürfte sich eine Prinzessin nicht auch mal amüsieren? Lily ging hinunter in den Salon, um mit Herzog Daniel von York zu sprechen. Er lag wie immer mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Sofa und entspannte sich. Lily hielt ihren Kopf über seinen und brüllte erstmal:

„Hey! Frühschoppen!"

Daniel wachte auf und blickte die Prinzessin verschlafen an.

„Hallo meine Schöne", sagte er.

„Über Schöne lässt sich sprechen, aber ‚deine' ganz bestimmt nicht!", konterte Lily.

„Warum denn nicht? Schon inoffiziell vergeben?", fragte Daniel.

„Nein!", widersprach Lily schnell, doch Daniel ließ nicht locker.

„Wer ist es?", fragte er belustigt.

„Niemand, aber wenn du weiter so fragst, dann ist dein bester Freund gleich der Tritt in den Allerwertesten!", schimpfte Lily und Daniel verkniff sich weitere Fragen.

„Okay, okay, ich glaube dir ja schon, aber du bist hier her gekommen und hast mich geweckt, was wolltest du?", fragte er.

„Silvester", sagte Lily nachdenklich und wünschte sich eigentlich nach Hogwarts.

„Was ist mit Silvester?", fragte Daniel.

„Bist du Silvester noch hier in Monaco?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Klar, warum denn nicht?"

„Willst du dann mit mir zusammen feiern?", fragte Lily gelassen.

„Okay, aber tun wir das nicht sowieso im Palast?"

„Nein, nicht im Palast. Wir Beide werden irgendwohin gehen, in eine Kneipe oder so. Da ist das richtiger Leben und nicht hinter den Palastmauern!", begeisterte sich Lily.

„Okay, bin dabei", meinte Daniel und legte sich wieder hin.

„Ja wirklich?", hakte Lily nach.

„Aber ja, warum auch nicht? Hab noch nie das monegassische Leben gelebt, also das bürgerliche monegassische Leben."

„Ich auch nicht. Sonst bin ich ja immer in England, aber wir werden dem kleinen Staat mal zeigen, dass sich die Prinzessin auch tiefgründig für ihn interessiert!"

„Wie meinst du das denn jetzt, Lily?"

„Na ja, wer kennt schon eine Prinzessin, die in einer Nacht zu der Musik des Landes tanzt, Raketen des Landes in den Himmel schießt, sich mit den Bewohnern des Landes unterhält, Spezialitäten des Landes isst und letztendlich die speziellen Spirituosen des Landes nur zu gern kostet?"

„Ist was Wahres dran. Also ist Silvester der Tag, an dem du dein Königreich mal so richtig kennen lernst!"

„Genau auf den Punkt gebracht, Daniel!"

„Na dann freue ich mich doch schon auf Silvester!"

Lily verließ den Raum wieder und konnte es kaum bis Silvester erwarten. Nicht unbedingt, weil sie Daniel näher kennen lernen wollte, sie wusste, dass er für sie ein einfacher Kumpeltyp war, sondern weil sie die Chance bekam, einen Adeligen unter den Tisch zu saufen, ohne dass die Mutter sich im Hintergrund empört. Lily gefiel der Gedanke. Nur Herzog Daniel von York wusste noch nichts von seinem Glück. Ein Weiterer sollte aber bereits davon wissen und das war James:

_Lieber James,_

_danke für deinen letzten Brief. Silvester muss ich mich um Herzog Daniel kümmern. Wir werden aber nicht im Palast bleiben, sondern in eine Disco gehen. Viel Spaß auf Hogwarts. Grüß die Mädchen von mir._

_Love U_

_Lily _


	13. Silvester oder Wiedersehen in Monaco

Kapitel 12: Silvester oder Wiedersehen in Monaco

Die Zeitz bis zum 31. Dezember verging ziemlich schnell. Lily brauchte nur die Augen zu öffnen und –schwupp- war wieder ein neuer Tag angebrochen. Nach einigen Schwupps war es dann endlich so weit und Silvester war angekommen. Fabienne hatte den Tag natürlich durchgeplant: Mittags würde es ein kleines Essen nur unter Leuten der Königsfamilie, ausgenommen Daniel, geben und abends würde ein großes Dinner stattfinden, bei dem sich einige monegassische Persönlichkeiten einfinden würden. Anfangs wollte Fabienne auch, dass Lily an dem darauf folgenden kleinen Tanzabend dabei ist, aber Lily quengelte so lange, dass Fabienne es erlaubte. Zudem würde sie den Abend mit Herzog Daniel von York verbringen und er stellte für Fabienne einen potentiellen Heiratskandidaten dar.

Am Silvestermorgen dann, dekorierte Fabienne mit ihren Angestellten den Tanzsaal, besser formuliert: Fabienne gab die Anweisungen und die Angestellten mussten ihre Befehle ausführen.

Lily stand am Silvestermorgen erst sehr spät auf, da die Nacht noch lang genug werden würde. Als sie nach unten kam, saß bereits Herzog Daniel auf der Treppe und las in einer Zeitschrift. Als er sie sah, reckte er sich auf:

„Guten Morgen, meine wundervolle Lady. Was darf ich für Sie tun?", fragte er.

„Ähm, nichts, danke. Was liest du da, Daniel?", erkundigte sich Lily.

„Das ist das aktuelle Magazin für Männer", meinte Daniel. Lily riss es ihm aus der Hand und schaute hinein:

„Wie gewinne ich ihr Herz? Seinen Sie ein Ritter und lesen Sie Ihrer Angebeteten den Wunsch von den Augen ab, bitte höflich bleiben...Und so einen Scheiß liest du?", fragte Lily ungläubig.

„Na ja, schaden kann es nicht…", sagte Daniel und grinste Lily an. Diese begriff natürlich gleich und konterte:

„Oh nein, Daniel! Das kannst du dir gleich abschminken!"

„Aber warum denn, Prinzessin?", wollte Daniel wissen.

„Ich bin eine unerreichbare Frau, Herzog. Und das soll auch so bleiben", erklärte Lily.

„Nun ja, dann hoffe ich, dass ich meine große Liebe heute Nacht treffe", träumte Daniel, nahm das Heft an sich und wollte weiter lesen.

„Aber nicht mit den Sprüchen aus dem Magazin", sagte Lily und nahm Daniel die Zeitung wieder weg.

„Hey, das ist meine Zeitung!", beschwerte sich Daniel.

„Ja, das ist deine Zeitung. Aber sei doch mal ehrlich, damit kannst du allerhöchstens Figuren aus Pappmachee basteln!", sagte Lily und verschwand in die Küche, um die Zeitung in den nächsten Mülleimer zu pfeffern. Dann setzte sie sich an den Tisch, denn im Speisesaal war der Tisch schon gedeckt und begann ihre Cornflakes zu essen, an die sich auch Fabienne bereits gewöhnt hatte. Sie nahm sich eine Zeitung der Angestellten und begann zu lesen. Sie checkte die Partytermine in den Diskotheken Monacos. Als Prinzessin kam sie überall rein, selbst in die überfülltesten Clubs und das konnte Frau doch einmal im Jahr ausnutzen. Lily entschied sich für die Disco ‚Souterrain', da gab es einen Festpreis, die Getränke waren frei. Als sie fertig war, verließ sie die Küche und ging in ihr Zimmer zurück, um sich für das Mittagessen fertig zu machen. Sie zog einen einfachen Hosenanzug an und steckte die Haare hoch.

„Wow, Prinzessin!", meinte Daniel, als Lily die Treppe hinunter stieg.

„Hey, wir waren uns doch einig! Keine Anmachen", wies Lily Daniel zurecht, hakte sich bei ihm unter und die Beiden gingen zum Essen.

Währenddessen in Hogwarts:

„Ach, ich vermisse Lily so", meckerte Ana.

„Ja, ich auch. Ohne sie wird Silvester dieses Jahr nicht so schön", klagte Riz.

„Ich kenne euch zwar erst seit kurzer Zeit, aber auch mir ist sie ans Herz gewachsen", sinnierte Sue.

Sirius und Remus saßen sich bei einem Kartenspiel gegenüber und stimmten den Mädels mit einem Nicken zu. Peter war nicht da, er verbrachte Silvester immer bei seiner Schwester.

„Ach wieso können wir nicht mit Lily feiern?", fragten sich die Mädchen schmerzhaft.

„Durch Klagen erreicht ihr gar nichts!", schimpfte James.

„Ach komm, was wollen wir sonst tun? Außerdem vermisst du Lily doch am meisten", sagte Riz.

„Na ja, nach Monaco fliegen zum Beispiel", sagte James lässig.

„Ha, ha, sehr witzig. Und wie? Apparieren ist nicht möglich, außerdem kommen wir gar nicht in den Palast rein, das ist doch so sehr geschützt", klagte Sue.

„Ja Krone, wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte Remus.

„Indem wir das Flugzeug nehmen", sagte James lässig.

„Ja, ja, die Dinger sind um diese Zeit auch nie ausgebucht!", meinte Sirius ironisch.

„Wir würden gerne nach Monaco, aber ohne Flugticket und ohne Auskunft, wo sich Lily am Silvesterabend befindet, nützt das alles nichts", fasste Ana zusammen.

„Na ja, Flugtickets wären kein Problem und Lily ist heute Nacht mit so einem komischen Herzog in einem Club von Monaco", sagte James.

„Wie meinst du das? Monaco hat eine Menge Clubs!", stellte Sue fest.

„Ja, aber Lily steht nur auf große Discos und die größte Disco von Monaco ist das ‚Souterrain'. Sie wird mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit da sein", sagte James.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Remus.

„Berühmte Eltern", meinte James. „Sie haben mir damals ein Buch aus Monaco mitgebracht, in dem das stand."

„Schön, schön, Lily ist also heute Nacht dort. Aber das beantwortet immer noch nicht die Frage, wie wir dahin kommen", sagte Ana.

„Überraschung!", meinte James und holte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken hervor. In seinen Händen befanden sich sechs Flugtickets.

Zuerst waren alle geschockt, dann fingen die Mädchen an zu kreischen und tanzten um James herum. Sirius starrte James an.

„Ich wusste doch, dass das Silvester ohne Lily kein richtiges Silvester gewesen wäre. Außerdem vermisse ich meinen Schatz", erklärte James.

„Was sollen wir bloß anziehen?", fragte Ana.

„Wie sind die Männer in Monaco?", fragte Riz.

„Und das Wichtigste: Wann fliegen wir ab?", fragte Sue.

„In drei Stunden", antwortete James, „Der Rückflug ist am nächsten Morgen, wir sind nur eine Nacht in Monaco. Wir müssen in eineinhalb Stunden von hier zum Londoner Flughafen apparieren.

Riz, Ana und Sue stürmten hoch in ihren Schlafsaal und probierten ein Teil nach dem anderen an…

Wieder in Monaco:

Das Essen verlief für Lily ganz gut, es war ja auch kein Druck wegen geladener Gäste vorhanden. Obwohl es ein Familienessen war, sahen es Petunia und ihr Verlobter Vernon nicht für nötig an zu erscheinen. Lily war das nur recht.

Als das Essen beendet war, ging Lily nach oben in ihre Zimmer zurück und beschloss, noch etwas zu schlafen. Kurz vor dem Dinner wachte sie auf, richtete ihre Haare noch einmal, zog ein schwarzes, langes Abendkleid an und ging wieder runter. Am Esstisch saßen bereits alle Gäste und löffelten ihre Vorsuppe. Lily betrat schweigend den Saal, setzte sich auf ihren Platz und begann auch, ihre Suppe zu essen.

„Was fällt dir ein, zu spät zu kommen?", fragte Fabienne ihre Tochter flüsternd.

„Bin eingeschlafen. Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Lily leise.

„Zum Glück sind heute keine Presseleute da", zischte Fabienne.

„Ist ja gut, Mutter, jetzt lass mich bitte essen", konterte Lily und Fabienne verstummte.

Während des gesamten Essens sprachen Mutter und Tochter kein Wort mehr miteinander und Lily war froh, wieder nach oben gehen zu können. Sie hatte noch bis 20.30 Uhr Zeit, um 21.00 Uhr war Einlass im Club und da wollte Lily dann auch schon rein.

Es war 20.00 Uhr. Lily blieb nicht viel Zeit. Sie steckte ihre Haare hoch und zog sich ein kurzes, schwarzes Kleid an. Es stand Lily wirklich perfekt. Ihre Füße steckten in Mary Janes. Das Gesicht schminkte sie nicht allzu doll, sie war auch so schön genug. Als sie wieder auf die Uhr schaute, war es 20.29 Uhr und Lily stürmte in die Empfangshalle. Daniel stand bereits da, er trug eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Hemd. Lily zog ihren kurzen Mantel über und verließ mit Daniel den Palast. Keine Presseleute waren da, sodass sie in Ruhe in die Limousine einsteigen konnten.

Um etwa 20. 45 Uhr kamen sie am Club an, jetzt leuchteten aber schon die Kameras. Lily stieg aus dem Auto und mal wieder herrschte Blitzlichtgewitter. Hinter ihr folgte Daniel und Lily wusste, dass das am nächsten Tag für einen Eklat sorgen würde. Sie hakte sich bei dem Herzog unter und beide gingen an der langen Schlange vorbei zum Türsteher nach vorne.

„Hi", meinte Lily cool.

„Oh mein Gott, ich spinne!", sagte der Türsteher.

„Danke, eine nettere Begrüßung geht wohl heute nicht, oder?", fragte Lily kess.

„Nein…doch, guten Abend, Hoheit. Ich habe nie damit gerechnet, dass Sie einmal in meinen Club kommen würden…"

„Tja, jetzt ist es so? Kommen wir durch?", fragte Lily.

„Aber immer doch", meinte der Türsteher und ließ Lily und Herzog Daniel an sich vorbei in den Club gehen. Als sie zur Kasse kamen, wollte Lily schon das Geld auspacken.

„Oh nein, Prinzessin, Sie trinken hier kostenlos", meinte der Kassierer.

„Danke, aber was ist mit Daniel?", fragte Lily. Daniel lächelte schüchtern.

„Herzog Daniel von York?", fragte der Kassierer.

„Ähm…ja", meinte Daniel.

„Sie können beide durch", meinte der Kassierer und Lily und Daniel gingen nach unten, um erst einmal ein Getränk zu nehmen.

Nach dem Getränk fing die gute Musik an und Lily zog Daniel auf die Tanzfläche. Sie bewegten sich schon eine geraume Zeit, da wurde Lily von einem anderen Mann angesprochen. So tauschten Daniel und dieser Mann namens Stéphan kurz ihre Partnerinnen.

Bei James und Co:

„Hey, wir sind in Monaco!", rief Riz, als sie durch die Innenstadt zum Club gingen und die Männer guckten schon.

„Ja, Riz, ist ja gut", meinte Sue und beruhigte ihre Freundin. Vor dem Club sahen sie eine riesige Schlange.

„Oh Mann, da kommen wir ja nie rein", maulte Remus.

„Abwarten", sagte Sue, richtete ihr Outfit, zog das Top noch etwas runter und schlenderte nach vorne zum Türsteher.

„Hi", hauchte sie.

„Was wollen Sie dringendes?", fragte er.

„Erkennen Sie mich nicht?", fragte Sue mit Schmollmund.

„Ähm, ich fühle mich etwas verwirrt", meinte der Türsteher. „Gehören die zu Ihnen?", fragte er und deutete auf den Rest der Clique.

„Natürlich", meinte Sue.

„Ja, dann mal durch", sagte er und öffnete den VIP-Weg für die Gang.

„Wie hast du das geschafft?", flüsterte Sirius zu Sue.

„Ganz einfach, verhalte dich wie ein eingebildeter Star und zeig ordentlich Ausschnitt", kicherte Sue leise und die Freunde lachten. An der Kasse funktionierte das zwar nicht, aber das war den Freunden herzlich egal. Unten angekommen, wollten sie erstmal Lily suchen.

„Mann, ist das hier groß!", staunte Riz.

„Ganz schön", meinte Remus.

Plötzlich lief ein geniales Lied und die Freunde stürmten auf die Tanzfläche.

Lily war genau auf der anderen Seite des Floors und tanzte mit Daniel. Die Freunde bewegten sich durch den Saal und plötzlich fiel Remus ein bestimmter Rothaarschopf im kleinen Schwarzen ins Auge.

„Entschuldigt mich", sagte er zu seinen Freunden.

„Wieso?", fragte Ana.

„Wartet 's ab oder kommt mit!", sagte Remus und ging direkt auf Lily zu. Die Clique ging ihm vorsichtig nach und wartete erstaunt auf den Grund für Remus Verschwinden.

Lily tanzte immer noch ausgelassen mit Daniel. Es war einfach super in der Disco, dachte sie. Monaco war spitze!

Plötzlich fühlte sie, dass ihr jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Sie drehte sich um und sah Remus Lupin direkt ins Gesicht.

„Nee, ne?", war ihre Reaktion.

„Oh doch", meinte Remus und ließ sich von Lily umarmen. In der Umarmung bemerkte sie in ihrem Augenwinkel Sirius und umarmte danach auch diesen. Dann kamen ihre Freundinnen und Lily und sie sprangen im Kreis. Während des Springens bemerkte sie James, kreischte vor Freude los, fiel James um den Hals und küsste ihn erstmal. Wie lange hatte sie ihn doch vermisst!

Daniel räusperte sich und Lily ergriff das Wort:

„Leute, das ist Herzog Daniel von York", meinte Lily.

„Herzog Daniel, das sind von links nasch rechts: Ana, Sue, Riz, Sirius, Remus, James und ich", sagte sie.

„Kann ich dich was fragen?", fragte Daniel Lily.

„Klar", meinte Lily.

„Unter vier Augen", fügte Daniel hinzu.

„Okay, wartet hier bitte! Oh Mann, ich bin so froh, dass ihr hier seid!", beigeisterte sich Lily und ging mit Daniel in eine Ecke.

„Was ist?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Du hast doch gesagt, dass du keinen Freund hast", meinte Daniel.

„Nein, ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich unnahbar bin", konterte Lily. „Eifersüchtig?"

„Nein, meine Anmachen waren ja auch eher scherzhaft. Ich denke nur, dass die Königin dir Probleme bereiten könnte."

„Das kann sie nicht. James, ich liebe ihn doch so sehr, dagegen kann meine Mutter nichts tun!", sagte Lily energisch.

„Wenn du meinst", sagte Daniel.

„Ja, meine ich und jetzt komm tanzen!", forderte Lily Daniel auf und beide gingen zur Clique zurück. Lily tanzte eine Weile mit James und danach wechselten die Partner ständig. Jedes Mädchen konnte mit einem Jungen tanzen. Während Lily und James tanzten, unterhielten sie sich:

„Hey, worüber habt ihr vorhin gesprochen?", fragte James.

„Nichts Wichtiges. Traust du mir etwa nicht?", fragte Lily.

„Doch, natürlich traue ich meinem Liebling", sprach James.

„Na also. Wann müsst ihr wieder los?", fragte Lily.

„Morgen früh", sagte James.

„Was? Ihr bleibt nur eine Nacht in Monaco?"

„Ja Lily."

„Das war dann ja ein kurzer Besuch. Ich würde ja auch gerne gleich zurückfliegen, aber ich muss noch eine Neujahrsansprache halten", maulte Lily und James küsste sie.

Dann gingen alle zur Bar und bestellten sich Whisky-Cola. Selbst der an Champagner und Wein gewöhnte Daniel nahm solch ein Getränk und probierte.

„Mann, das schmeckt ja gut!", meinte er zu Lily.

„Klar, ist ja auch mein Favorit unter den alkoholischen Getränken", sagte Lily cool und nahm noch ein Schluck. Nachdem alle ausgetrunken hatten, stürmten sie wieder die Tanzfläche.

Kurz vor 0.00 Uhr gingen alle Gäste raus und starrten in den Himmel. Sie zählten den Countdown und als das neue Jahr gerade eine Sekunde alt war, küssten sich alle Paare. Auch Lily und James taten das.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr", sagte James.

„Ich dich auch", meinte Lily.

Das blieb natürlich nicht unentdeckt und es wurden Fotos von ihnen gemacht. Lily störte das bereits nicht mehr, sollten die Muggel es doch auch wissen. Dann nahm sie ihre Raketen aus der Limousine und schoss sie gen Himmel. Das Feuerwerk tobte und alle Partygäste starrten in den bunten Nachthimmel. Etwas Musik wurde gespielt und die Leute begannen auf der Straße zu tanzen. Lily machte natürlich gleich mit und so amüsierte sich die Gruppe auch draußen während des lang andauernden Feuerwerkes.

Dann gingen sie wieder in die Disco nach unten und tanzten die Nacht durch.

Doch alle schönen Aufenthalte gehen mal zu Ende und um 5 Uhr mussten sich James, Sirius, Remus, Sue, Ana und Riz von Daniel und Lily verabschieden. Lily begann zu weinen und hätte James am liebsten gar nicht gehen lassen. Sie vergoss Tränen auf seinem Hemd.

„Hey, wir sehen uns doch in drei Tagen in der Schule wieder", meinte James.

„Ich weiß, aber ich will mich trotzdem nicht von dir trennen", schniefte Lily.

„Ich auch nicht, aber es sind doch nur noch drei Tage. Die werden wir schon rumkriegen, keine Sorge. In der Schulzeit werden wir dann nicht mehr so auf Distanz sein. Und dann werden wir eine Zukunft haben. Irgendwie, irgendwo, irgendwann.", sagte James und ließ die schluchzende Lily los, um sich mit dem Rest der Hogwarts-Clique auf den Weg zum Flughafen zu machen. Es fiel Lily schwer, ihren Freund nach einer so kurzen Zeit wieder gehen zu lassen…


	14. Aus der Traum?

Kapitel 13: Aus der Traum?

Lily wurde Neujahr von ihrer Mutter geweckt. Sie kam erst sehr spät morgens ins Bett, doch einer Königin als Mutter konnte man ja schlecht widersprechen. Lily stank nach Rauch und Alkohol und das gesamte Zimmer auch. Als Lily von Fabiennes Schütteln mit einem Kater aufwachte und den, der sie weckte, anmotzen wollte, schreckte Fabienne zurück. Man konnte es einfach nur so beschreiben: Lily sah total scheiße aus. Das Haar war zerwühlt, die Klamotten waren verschwitzt und Lilys Gesicht wirkte total fahl, schließlich hatte sie zu wenig geschlafen. Zudem waren einige Hautunreinheiten auf der Stirn zu sehen, denn Lily hatte sich am frühen Morgen keine Mühe gemacht, sich abzuschminken.

„Kind, wie siehst du denn aus?", fragte Fabienne besorgt. Sie hatte wohl genug Schlaf und nur einige Gläser Champagner getrunken, denn sie konnte wieder blendend lächeln und sah anmutig aus.

„Na wie man nach einer Partynacht halt ausschaut", sagte Lily genervt und wollte sich wieder hinlegen. „Könntest du nicht so laut reden, ich habe totale Kopfschmerzen!", klagte Lily.

Sie hatte die letzte Nacht so viel Whisky-Cola wie noch nie getrunken. Nach dem Abschied von ihren Freunden hatte sie einen Tiefpunkt und lud Daniel auf einige Drinks ein, bei Lily waren es wohl einige zu viel.

„Oh nein, Kind, in zwei Stunden ist die Neujahrsansprache! Du stehst jetzt auf!"

„Ich will aber keine blöde Rede halten, es ist gerade mal 11 Uhr und ich will SCHLAFEN!", regte sich Lily auf und hielt sich gleich danach die Hand an die Stirn.

„Du stehst jetzt auf! Marie! Charlotte! Richtet meine Tochter her!"

„Der Herzog muss bestimmt nicht aufstehen", murmelte Lily.

„Selbstverständlich muss er das! Er wird gerade von deinem Vater geweckt", sagte Fabienne und setzte sich. Marie brachte Lily ein Tablett mit Wasserglas, Kopfschmerztabletten und etwas zu essen.

„Los Lily, schön essen!", sagte Fabienne und schaute auf die Uhr. „Nur noch eine Stunde und fünfzig Minuten."

Lily schluckte Kopfschmerztabletten und aß danach etwas. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihr danach etwas besser ging.

„Die sind gut, ne?", sagte Fabienne.

„Ja, das sind sie", sagte Lily.

„Wenn ich viel reise und dann durch den Stress die Kopfschmerzen habe, dann schwöre ich auf das Mittel", plauderte Fabienne. „Noch eine Stunde und 35 Minuten."

„Mutter, was soll ich sagen bei der Ansprache?", fragte Lily.

„Gar nichts, du sollst neben mir stehen und zuhören und lächeln. Sollten Fragen an dich gerichtet werden, wirst du sie ehrlich beantworten", erklärte Fabienne. „Und nun ab unter die Dusche!"

Lily ging ins Badezimmer und kam zwanzig Minuten später mit einem Turban und im Bademantel wieder in ihr Zimmer.

„Noch eine Stunde und 5 Minuten. Charlotte, Sie haben doch damals Leichen geschminkt und frisiert, oder?", fragte Fabienne.

„Gewiss, Hoheit", antwortete Charlotte höflich.

„Gut, das muss reichen. Unser Visagist hat heute frei und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass meine Tochter so verkatert aussieht. Können Sie Lily in eine strahlende Prinzessin verwandeln?"

„Natürlich, Hoheit", sagte Charlotte.

Lily nahm den Turban von ihren Haaren und Charlotte sprühte ihr etwas rein. Dann kämmte sie das rote Haar und föhnte es, sodass es in leichten Wellen auf Lilys Schultern fiel. Marie bügelte in der Zeit das weiße Kostüm, das Lily tragen sollte. Fabienne stand nervös im Raum und schaute ständig auf ihre Uhr. Alle zehn Minuten machte sie eine Ansage.

„Noch 30 Minuten", drängelte Fabienne.

Charlotte schminkte gerade Lilys Lippen zu Ende, dann hielt sie der Prinzessin einen Spiegel vor die Nase und Lily war begeistert. Sie sah aus wie an normalen, nicht verkaterten Tagen.

„Noch 25 Minuten."

Lily schlüpfte in ihr schönes Kostüm und band sich ihren Schmuck um. Dann nahm sie einen Schal aus ihrer Kommode und legte sich ihn leicht über die Schultern.

„Perfekt, noch 20 Minuten!", sagte Fabienne und zog sich ihre Lippen nach.

Lily zog eine Strumpfhose an und schlüpfte in ihre weißen Mary Janes. Ihre Füße taten weh vom vielen Tanzen und sie hatte Lust auf ein Schokocroissant. Marie ging in die Küche und holte ihr eins. Lily aß es mit Vergnügen.

„Die Presse ist unten, Liebes", sagte Fabienne zu Lily. „Noch 10 Minuten."

Lily ging noch einmal auf die Toilette, nahm einen Kaugummi und wischte sich die Krümel des Croissants vom Mund. Dann kam sie raus und bemerkte, dass sie ihren Lippenstift mit abgewischt hatte. Sie trank einen Schluck Tee, ging dann zum Schminktisch und zog sich die Lippen nach.

„Noch fünf Minuten", sagte Fabienne und zog Lily aus dem Zimmer. Sie stiegen die Treppe hinunter und warteten im ersten Stockwerk mit Daniel und Jack.

„Noch eine Minute", sagte Fabienne, hakte sich bei Jack unter und gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe hinunter zu dem Pult. Lily und Daniel taten das Gleiche.

Einer der Fernsehleute begann zu berichten:

„Liebe Zuschauer und Zuschauerinnen, willkommen zur Live-Übertragung der Neujahrsansprache der Königin von Monaco. Ich bin Adrian der Sie in den nächsten Minuten auf dem Laufenden halten wird. Und da kommt auch schon die Königin mit Jack Evans die Treppe hinunter. Für Nicht-Kenner mag es seltsam erscheinen, aber Jack ist der Exmann der Königin. Sie verstehen sich aber weiterhin gut und er bleib über die Feiertage hier, um seiner Tochter, Prinzessin Lilian, kurz Lily, einen Gefallen zu tun, damit ein heimischer Aspekt das Weihnachtsfest bereichern würde. Und da kommt auch schon die Prinzessin, über die wir gestern schon geredet haben. Sie ist am Arm von Herzog Daniel von York zu sehen. Er ging mit dem Vorfall um Mitternacht sehr gut um, führen die Beiden eine Scheinbeziehung? Wir werden es sehen…"

Lily und Daniel traten neben Königin Fabienne. Die Familie und Daniel stellten sich lächelnd für ein Foto hin und danach begann Königin Fabienne mit ihrer Ansprache:

„Meine lieben Damen und Herren,

es ist wundervoll, dass Sie heute so zahlreich hier erschienen sind, auch wenn die Nacht etwas anstrengend war. Ich begrüße Sie in einem neuen Jahr, ein Jahr mit sehr vielen Veränderungen. Es ist das Jahr meiner Abdankung und meine Tochter Lily wird meinen Platz als Regentin einnehmen, sofern sie sich dafür entscheidet, was ich jedoch hoffe."

Lily lächelte in die Kameras, fühlte sich dabei auch unwohl.

„Nun Lily, was hältst du von unserem kleinen Königreich?", fragte Fabienne.

Lily trat vor das Mikrofon:

„Es ist einfach bezaubernd, so etwas Friedliches und Schönes habe ich in England noch nie gesehen", sagte Lily.

„Nun ja, das zu der Herrschaft. Unsere Wirtschaft lief letztes Jahr perfekt und wir hoffen natürlich, dass es in diesem Jahr so weiter geht. Die Situation ist ausgeglichen, da gibt es nichts zu meckern. Die Erwartungen an meine Tochter sind hoch, aber ich weiß, dass sie es schaffen wird, denn ein so kluges Mädchen, wie sie es ist, kann den höchsten Berg erklimmen."

„Danke Mutter", meinte Lily und lächelte.

„Dann wollen wir doch mal der Nationalhymne Beachtung schenken", meinte Fabienne und die Musik spielte. Lily hatte die Hymne nur einmal gehört und das war zu Weihnachten. Sie klang nicht schlecht, das musste sich das Mädchen eingestehen, doch sie liebte etwas andere Musik.

Als die Musik verstummte, trat Fabienne wieder vor das Mikrofon:

„Nun ja, es ist für mich jedes Jahr ein Genuss, der Hymne zuzuhören. Was denken Sie, meine Damen und Herren?"

„Sehr wohl", sagten die Presseleute einstimmig.

„Nun, ich habe nicht mehr viel zu sagen, ich denke, dass Sie nun wie jedes Jahr Ihre Fragen stellen können", sagte die Königin und gleich waren die Presseleute Feuer und Flamme.

Eine junge Dame war unter ihnen, die Fabienne noch nie gesehen hatte, also sprach die Königin sie an:

„Junge Dame, Sie zuerst."

„Vielen Dank. Karen McClay von der Londoner Newsweek. Hoheit, haben Sie der Prinzessin nun eine bürgerliche Heirat erlaubt, wenn man den Bildern glauben darf?"

„Bürgerliche Heirat? Wovon reden Sie? Welche Bilder?", fragte Fabienne irritiert.

„Majestät, haben Sie heute noch nicht die Zeitung gelesen?", fragte Karen.

„Nein, ich musste mich um meine Tochter kümmern, wie jede Mutter es tut", sagte Fabienne und Lily wäre am liebsten in diesem Moment tot umgefallen. Sie hatte doch glatt die Sache mit James vergessen. Was würde Fabienne nun sagen, sie hatte doch damals gesagt, nie wieder was mit dem Jungen anzufangen. Jetzt steckte Lily mundartlich richtig schön in der Scheiße. Diese verdammte Presse, dachte Lily.

„Dann bin ich so freundlich, ihnen den Artikel zu zeigen. Hier, Majestät", sagte Karen und die Kameras klickten. Na toll, jetzt stand ihre Mutter auch noch etwas blamiert da, dachte Lily wieder. Es gab jetzt keinen Ausweg mehr.

Die Königin begann gespannt zu lesen:

_Prinzessin schon vergeben?_

_In der Silvesternacht wurde die Presse Zeuge eines Vorfalls, den mal wieder die schöne Prinzessin von Monaco verursacht hatte. Sie wurde öffentlich mit einem Jungen namens James Potter gesehen und zwar küssend. Danach gestanden sich beide die Liebe. (siehe Foto unten) Die Frage ist, wie Herzog Daniel von York nun darauf reagieren wird, mit dem Lily des Öfteren gesehen wurde. Wer ist nun die Liebe der Prinzessin und wen führt sie an der Nase herum. Wenn James ihr Favorit ist, ist dann eine bürgerliche Heirat nicht ausgeschlossen. Wir halten Sie auf dem Laufenden. _

_Jessica Clarke _

Die Königin erstarrte und drehte sich dann zu Lily:

„Ist das wahr, was hier steht, Lily?", fragte sie etwas wütend.

„Wozu noch lügen! Ja, es ist wahr. Wir sind zusammen und ich habe mich noch nie wohler gefühlt als bei ihm!", gestand Lily. Gespannt warteten die Reporter auf die Reaktion von Fabienne.

„Wie kannst du es wagen? Du weißt ganz genau, dass die Hochzeit mit einem Adeligen erfolgen muss!"

„Was?", fragte Lily.

„Entschuldigen Sie, wir sind gleich wieder da", sagte Fabienne zu den Presseleuten und ging mit Lily die Treppen hoch in Lilys Zimmer.

„Du magst Monaco doch, oder?", fragte Fabienne.

„Ja natürlich, es ist das Land, das ich regieren möchte", sagte Lily.

„Es gibt da so eine Klausel. Die Prinzessin muss einen adeligen Mann heiraten, das kann aber auch nach der Herrschaftsübernahme geschehen. Trotzdem wird es von dir erwartet, das wünscht unser Volk so", erklärte Fabienne.

„Aber…aber ich liebe James doch", sagte Lily.

„Die Hochzeit muss aber mit einem nichtmagischen Adeligen erfolgen", erklärte Fabienne weiter. Er soll seine Magie doch auch anwenden, aber hier in Monaco ist das nicht möglich, besonders nicht im Palast."

„Warum hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt?", wurde Lily traurig und wütend zugleich.

„Weil ich dachte, dass sich das mit diesem Jungen von alleine regeln würde", sagte Fabienne.

„WAS? DU HAST GEHOFFT, DASS WIR EINE KURZE BEZIEHUNG FÜHREN?", regte sich Lily auf.

„Im Grunde genommen ja."

„Und wen sollte ich dann heiraten? Vielleicht noch Daniel von York, oder was?"

„Das hatte ich mir erhofft, Lily."

„Was? Du bist wohl verrückt! Den werde ich niemals heiraten! Lieber verzichte ich!"

„Bitte überlege es dir noch, Lily", flehte Fabienne.

„Ja ich weiß, ich liebe dieses Königreich schon jetzt sehr und weiß, dass es gut für mich wäre, aber es wäre am Besten, James an meiner Seite zu haben", sagte Lily.

„Weißt du, ich hatte auch davon geträumt, deinen Vater an meiner Seite zu haben, aber das ging nicht, also mussten wir uns nach zwei Jahren heimlicher Ehe wieder scheiden lassen. Du bliebst bei deinem Vater, den Rummel wollte ich dir in Kindertagen ersparen. Das Gleiche galt für deine Schwester Petunia. Ich musste einen Grafen heiraten, aber wir verstanden uns ganz gut. Er verstarb sehr früh, deshalb hast du auch nur deine Schwester."

„Aber du hast trotzdem den Thron statt Dad genommen", sagte Lily.

„Ja, zuerst war ich traurig, aber dann wusste ich, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war."

„Aber ich kann doch niemanden heiraten, den ich nicht liebe."

„Oh doch Kind, das kannst du. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst. Du brauchst einen guten Ehemann."

„Angenommen, ich entscheide mich für den Thron, müsste ich dann James für immer verlassen?"

„Nun ja, wie bei deinem Vater und mir ist es nicht, da wir gemeinsame Kinder haben. Da ihr keine habt, musst du es wohl. Dein Ehemann soll doch keine Zweifel an dir haben."

„Angenommen ich nehme den Thron an, dann würde ich wohl am ehesten Daniel heiraten, da wir uns wie Kumpels verstehen. Das würde wohl auch so in der Ehe sein."

„Wann wirst du dich entscheiden?"

„Ich denke, dass ich dieses halbe Jahr bis nach meinem Abschluss brauche. Die Krönung wäre im August, daher würde ich mich Mitte Juli entscheiden. Ich muss erstmal ganz lange darüber nachdenken. Ist das in Ordnung?", fragte Lily.

„Natürlich, Kind. Aber denke daran, das Land wäre von dir begeistert. Du musst dich leider zwischen zwei Dingen entscheiden: Entweder das Königreich oder die Zauberwelt. Entweder der Thron oder dieser Junge, Lilian."

„Ich muss mir darüber klar werden. Am besten, ich mach hier die Fliege."

„Wie bitte? Ich verstehe nicht."

„Das heißt so viel wie: Ich verschwinde hier besser. Ich fliege noch heute nach England zurück, da wird mir wohl einiges klar werden. Heute Abend bin ich wohl wieder in der Schule."

„Du kannst den Privatjet haben, Lily."

„Okay, danke Mum." Lily umarmte ihre Mutter und begann, ihre Reisetasche zu packen. Fabienne ging wieder nach unten und schickte die Presse aus dem Palast.

„Hier ist ihr Kleid, Prinzessin", sagten Marie und Charlotte und machten einen Knicks vor Lily.

„Hey, wie oft habe ich euch gesagt, dass ihr das vor mir nicht machen sollt, bleibt einfach lässig stehen!", sagte Lily.

Gegen Nachmittag war sie fertig und ging nach unten. Sie verabschiedete sich von ihren Eltern und Daniel. Dann stieg sie in die Limousine. Sie wusste, dass sie die Herrschaft übernehmen wollte, doch es war schwer, sich zwischen James und einem ganzen Königreich zu entscheiden. Sollte sie nun Regentin werden oder nicht? Viele Fragen kreisten in ihrem Kopf herum und es fühlte sich etwas schmerzhaft in ihrem Innersten an.

Sie kamen zum Flughafen und Lily setzte ihre Sonnenbrille auf, sodass die Presse keine Chance hatte. Sie stieg unverzüglich in ihren Privatjet und landete einige Stunden später in London. Dort checkte sie aus, ging in eine ruhige Ecke draußen und apparierte nach Hogsmeade zurück. Dort stand sie vor der schwierigsten Aufgabe ihres Lebens, denn sie würde einem wundervollen Jungen, ach dem wundervollsten Jungen auf der Welt das Herz brechen, der Silvester extra für sie nach Monaco gekommen war. Außer sie verzichtete auf den Thron. Die Entscheidung war echt schwierig…


	15. Getrennte Wege

Kapitel 14: Getrennte Wege

Lily stand in Hogsmeade auf der Straße. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Es war 18 Uhr und sehr dunkel, trotzdem war sie noch früh zurück in England. Auf dem Flug hatten sie ordentlichen Rückenwind und kamen so schneller nach London.

Lily machte einige Schritte in Richtung Schloss, aber sie setzte nur langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen. Sie hatte Angst vor einer Begegnung mit James. Eine andere Frau würde sich freuen, ihren Freund wieder zu sehen, nur ich werde in so eine scheiß Situation gebracht, dachte sie. Das flaue Gefühl im Magen wurde immer stärker, je näher sie zum Schloss kam. Sie sah so aus, als ob sie zu ihrer Hinrichtung ging.

Die Türme erschienen und Lily erkannte das altbekannte Leuchten. Das erste Mal freute sie sich nicht, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Wieso wurde auch von ihr diese schwierige Entscheidung verlangt? Sie liebte James sehr, aber ihr Herz hing auch an Monaco. Es wäre schön für sie, wenn sie beide Dinge kombinieren könnte, aber das ging nicht.

Sie näherte sich dem Eingang zum Schulgelände und ihre Schritte wurden immer schwieriger. Das Problem war, dass sie jeden einzelnen Tag und jede einzelne Stunde mit der Entscheidung konfrontiert wurde, da sie ja mit James sozusagen zusammen wohnte.

Lily ging hoch zum Eingang des Schulgebäudes und wurde gleich von einigen Mitschülern begrüßt, die über die Feiertage auf dem Schloss geblieben waren. Lily lächelte kurz, wollte aber keine Gespräche führen. Eigentlich wollte sie sich nur noch in ihrem Zimmer verkriechen. Hoffentlich ist James nicht in der Suite, dachte sie und stieg die Treppen zur Suite hinauf. Sie änderte ihren Gang von langsam auf schnell, da sie nicht wollte, dass sie James hier begegnete. Lily kam zum Portrait, sagte der Dame das Passwort und ging in die Suite.

Sie war auf den ersten Blick leer, kein James und keine Freunde da. Lily atmete tief ein und ging dann hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Sie wollte sich aufs Bett legen und so schnell wie möglich einschlafen, denn vom Nachdenken hatte sie genug. Sie legte sich gerade gemütlich hin, als die Tür auf ging.

„Hi!", rief Riz.

„Ich wollte mich gerade ausruhen", sagte Lily.

„Hey, Lily ist wieder da!", sagte Sue und Ana kam ebenfalls zur Tür herein.

„Lily, meine Beste!", begrüßte Ana ihre Freundin.

„Lange nicht gesehen, ne? Nur so heute Nacht…", sagte Sue lässig.

„Ich habe es zu Hause nicht mehr ausgehalten", erzählte Lily.

„Ach quatsch, du hast bloß Sehnsucht nach uns", bemerkte Ana.

„Ja, das auch", sagte Lily.

„Oder nach James…", ließ Riz von sich hören.

„Ja, vielleicht", meinte Lily betrübt.

„Wie war denn die Neujahrsansprache?", fragte Sue.

„Du weißt davon?", fragte Lily zurück.

„Das macht jedes Königreich", sagte Sue.

„Och Mann, da hättest du mir ja mal was sagen können", maulte Lily. „Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?"

„James hat uns erlaubt herzukommen. Ist doch kein Problem für dich, oder?", sagte Riz.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", murmelte Lily und senkte den Blick traurig nach unten.

„Hey was ist denn los?", fragte Ana und legte den Arm um Lily.

„Ach, das ist nicht so wichtig für euch", sagte Lily.

„Das ist doch nicht wahr, Lil. Wenn du ein Problem hast, versuchen wir dir zu helfen", versicherte Sue.

„Ja, darauf kannst du dich verlassen", meinte Ana.

„Ganz und gar", fügte Riz hinzu.

„Na gut, dann erzähle ich es euch. Monaco ist doch toll, oder?", sagte Lily.

„Aber selbstverständlich", sprach Ana.

„Na ja, es wäre toll, Monaco zu regieren", redete Lily.

„Ja und das kannst du", baute Sue Lily auf.

„Ich weiß, aber dafür verlangt man auch viel von mir", sagte die Prinzessin.

„Disziplin? Manieren?", fragte Riz.

„Ja auch, aber etwas viel Wichtigeres bedrückt mich. Wenn ich Königin von Monaco werden will, dann muss ich heiraten. Noch nicht gleich, aber ziemlich bald nach der Krönung."

„Oh Mann, Lil, das ist doch kein Problem. Du hast doch einen super Freund, der dich schon lange liebt und dann heiratet ihr und setzt uns viele Prinzessinnen und Prinzen in die Welt", träumte Ana.

„So einfach ist es nicht, Ana", meinte Lily immer noch enttäuscht.

„Wieso? Dürft ihr nur eine begrenzte Anzahl von Kindern haben?", scherzte Sue.

„Das wäre ja kein Weltuntergang", sagte Lily.

„Ja was ist denn nun los?", wollte Riz wissen.

„Keine Hochzeit, Riz! Es wird keine Hochzeit geben in Monaco! Zumindest nicht mit James! Ich darf ihn nicht heiraten, weil er ein Zauberer ist und nicht vom Adel kommt. Er ist tabu für mich! Wenn ich Monaco regiere, dann darf ich nichts mehr von ihm hören!", fing Lily an zu heulen.

„WAS?", fragten die drei Freundinnen gleichzeitig.

„Ja und das heißt nun?", fragte Ana.

„Wenn ich Monaco regieren will, dann muss ich mich von James trennen und zwar so früh wie möglich. Wenn ich mich für James entscheide, dann verliere ich Monaco und werde niemals regieren. Es ist so schwierig, denn ich möchte beides so sehr."

„Ist nicht wahr", schrie Riz und Ana umarmte die weinende Lily.

„Oh mein Gott, du stehst vor der schwierigsten Entscheidung deines Lebens", meinte Sue.

„Wie lange hast du Zeit?", fragte Ana.

„Bis Ende des Schuljahres, dann teile ich meine vorübergehende Entscheidung meiner Mutter mit. Im Juli teile ich es dann der Welt mit."

„Hast du dich denn schon entschieden?", fragte Sue.

„Also Sue!", meckerte Riz.

„Schon gut, Marissa. Ich kann mich noch nicht entscheiden, obwohl ich weiß, dass ich es muss, denn James wird mich immer daran erinnern. Ich sollte wohl ziemlich schnell eine Entscheidung treffen, denn diese verzweifelte Lage ist kaum zu überstehen."

„Richtig, Lily. Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken, als ein Schrecken ohne Ende. Ob das Ende nun James oder Monaco ist, bleibt fraglich", fasste Sue zusammen.

„Wo ist James momentan?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Der treibt sich wohl mit Sirius im Schloss rum und stellt irgendwas an. Oh Mann, wenn ich an die Nacht zurückdenke, als ihr noch so glücklich wart und nun weiß, dass alles vielleicht schon vorbei sein könnte, da wird mir richtig schlecht", erzählte Ana.

„Ich würde alles dafür geben, dass jemand anderes die Entscheidung für mich trifft", sagte Lily.

„Leider kann das keiner. Das musst du alleine tun. Aber du kannst auf uns zählen. Wir sind immer für dich da, egal für wen oder was du dich entscheidest", sagte Sue.

„Danke Leute", schluchzte Lily und die Freundinnen umarmten sich alle.

„Ich bin müde", sagte Lily.

„Dann gehen wir mal", sagte Riz und die Mädchen verließen das Zimmer.

Lily lag alleine auf ihrem Bett und schlief irgendwann ein. Sie hatte wirre Träume. Der eine Traum handelte von James' und ihrer Hochzeit. Sie sahen so glücklich aus und selbst als Außenstehende im Traum war Lily einfach happy. Der Traum spielte in einer Kirche, Lily und James tauschten gerade die Ringe und wurden zu Mann und Frau erklärt. Sie sahen gut aus, fand Lily, die etwas abseits vom Altar auf sie blickte. James trug einen Anzug und sah, bis auf die verstrubbelten Haare (er bekam sie nicht mal zu seinem großen Tag ordentlich gerichtet), unheimlich elegant aus. Lily, die Braut, trug ein langes weißes Kleid und einen Schleier in den hochgesteckten Haaren. Die andere Lily (die abseits stand) drehte sich um und betrachtete die Leute in der Kirche. Lilys Vater war da, ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester fehlten. Neben ihrem Vater saßen James Eltern und dann kamen schon Susan und Marissa und daneben Remus und Peter. Anastasia und Sirius waren die Trauzeugen. Es war einfach der schönste Anblick, den Lily je gesehen hatte.

Die umherschauende Lily verließ die Kirche und gelangte zum Königshaus nach Monaco. Die Lily, die sich für den Thron entschieden hatte, stand da, bereits gekrönt und winkte ihrem Volke zu. Neben ihr waren ihre Mutter, ihr Vater, ihre Freundinnen und die Rumtreiber bis auf James zu sehen. Auch herzog Daniel von York stand an Lilys Seite. Sie waren auf einem riesigen Balkon und das Volk jubelte über die neue, jugendliche Königin. Fabienne umarmte ihre Tochter und diese lächelte, was das Zeug hielt. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag. Königin Lily nahm einen großen Blütenkorb und ließ Blumen für die Monegassen regnen. Man konnte sie sogar sprechen hören:

„Meine lieben Monegassen,

ich bin stolz, diesen Tag heute zu zelebrieren und freue mich, dass Sie mir alle so einen wundervollen Anfang als Königin bescheren. Ich werde mich bemühen, Ihre Wünsche alle zu erfüllen. Feiern Sie mit mir diesen wundervollen Tag!"

Lily verließ auch diesen Traum und wachte auf. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Nun war sie noch verwirrter. In beiden Träumen war sie glücklich und entscheiden konnte sie sich jetzt gar nicht mehr. Sie war total durcheinander.

Lily stand auf und verließ ihr Zimmer, um sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank (den nur Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher in deren Quartieren hatten) zu holen. Sie entdeckte eine Flasche Wodka. Die musste wohl James dort hinein gestellt haben…Andererseits würde ein Schluck nicht schaden, dachte Lily und drehte die Flasche auf. Sie setzte sie an und trank mehrere Züge.

„Ich denke, davon solltest du nicht so viel trinken. Der knallt ganz schön", sagte eine bekannte Stimme zu Lily.

Sie setzte die Flasche ab und blickte in James wunderschöne Augen. Er wollte sie umarmen und zur Begrüßung küssen, aber Lily war schneller und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Was ist denn?", fragte James.

„Ach, wir haben uns doch schon gesehen", sagte Lily ausweichend.

„Ja, fast 24 Stunden ist es her seit Monaco. Ich dachte, du kommst erst später."

„Ich habe es dort nicht mehr ausgehalten", wich Lily aus.

„Warum?", bohrte James.

„Warum, warum, warum! Hört doch alle auf, mir auf die Nerven zu gehen! Ständig dieses wieso und warum! Das ist ja kaum auszuhalten!", meckerte Lily. James sah sie verletzt an.

„Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht", sagte Lily und blickte nach unten.

„Also Lily, erzähl mir von deinem Tag in Monaco!", schlug James vor. „Dann werde ich ja sehen, wieso du das Weite gesucht hast."

„Nein, ich kann es dir nicht erzählen. Hör zu, ich…ich…ich kann einfach nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein!"

„Was?", fragte James überrascht und gleichzeitig verletzt.

„Es…es geht einfach nicht, bitte versteh das."

„Nein, ich habe schon genug verstanden. Du hast mich belogen, dass du mich liebst und du hast das folglich alles nur vorgegaukelt. Ich will dich gar nicht verstehen!"

„Bitte James…"

„Nein, nichts mit Bitte. Du hast mich ziemlich verletzt. Den Rest des Jahres müssen wir uns diese Räumlichkeiten teilen, aber ich werde das schon ertragen! Lass mich aber bloß zufrieden, du…du auf den Gefühlen anderer Trampelnde!"

„Nein James, es ist doch nur auf Zeit", sagte Lily.

„Nein, jetzt ist es für immer! Getrennte Wege", sagte James wütend und verließ das Zimmer.

Lily brach auf dem Fußboden zusammen. Sie wollte doch nur eine Trennung auf Zeit, um eine klare Entscheidung treffen zu können, aber nun war alles anders, als sie es sich erdacht hatte. James hatte Schluss gemacht und zwar endgültig! Das hieß für Lily jetzt nur eins: Monaco. Aber sie würde wohl nie so glücklich wie im Traum werden…


	16. Ein neuer Zustand

Das Lied, das James hört ist von Aimee Mann und heißt „Wise up".

Kapitel 15: Ein neuer Zustand

Die Zeit verging. Lily und James sprachen kaum noch ein Wort miteinander. Wenn sie einen Raum betrat, dann verließ er ihn, außer im Unterricht natürlich. Sie gingen zu verschiedenen Zeiten essen und blieben in der Suite größtenteils in ihren Zimmern. Die Zusammenarbeit als Schülersprecher wurde fast unmöglich. Sie sollten zu bestimmten Zeiten gemeinsam die Gänge überwachen. Einmal war es so schlimm, dass Lily mit einem Vertrauensschüler ging und die Vertrauensschülerin ging mit James. Das blieb aber nur für eine begrenzte Zeit so, da die Schülersprecher längere Überwachungszeiten hatten. Meist gingen sie deshalb nebeneinander her und sagten nur das Nötigste.

Für James war der Trennungsschmerz fast unerträglich. Er liebte Lily schon sehr lange. Nur äußerlich versuchte er, stark zu bleiben. Innerlich wackelte sein Gerüst und wenn er alleine war, hörte er sich immer dasselbe Lied an.

„_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone._

_It's not warm when she's away._

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_And she's always gone too long,_

_Anytime she goes away."_

Er musste jedes Mal weinen, doch lieber eine Zeit lang weinen, als die Gefühle so lange zu unterdrücken, bis man sie nicht mehr spürte.

Auch mit seinen Freunden, den Rumtreibern, unternahm er kaum noch was. James zog sich ziemlich zurück und versuchte, Lily zu vergessen. Eines Abends versuchte Sirius wieder, seinen besten Freund zu überreden:  
"Ach komm schon, Krone, du hast so lange nichts mehr mit uns unternommen. Es ist jetzt März und du bist immer noch nicht über sie hinweg."

„Sie war meine große Liebe. Ich werde wohl nie über sie hinwegkommen, Sirius."

„Wenn du weiter in deinem Selbstmitleid versinkst, kommst du wirklich nicht über sie hinweg. Lass uns was unternehmen!"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich könnte sie ja treffen."

„Und wenn schon! Ihr müsst auch gemeinsam in einem Klassenzimmer sitzen, dann schafft ihr auch, gemeinsam auf demselben Schulgelände zu sein!"

„Weißt du was, Tatze?"

„Nee, was denn?"

„Du hast Recht!"

„Na endlich hat er es eingesehen", bemerkte Sirius zu sich selbst.

„Ich muss Lily vergessen. Von mir aus kann sie einen Berg herunterfallen! Von mir aus kann ihr ganzes Königreich eine Wirtschaftskrise erleiden! Von mir aus kann sich ihr Volk gegen sie auflehnen! Das ist mir scheißegal!", sagte James mit ganzer Kraft.

„Wir beschränken uns auf den gemeinsamen Ort", sagte Sirius, schnappte sich James' Besen und lief die Treppen nach unten. James folgte ihm und beide Jungs stürmten heraus auf das Schulgelände. James nahm Sirius den Besen wieder ab und stieg in die Luft. Es war herrlich für ihn, wieder zu fliegen, das hatte er lange Zeit nicht mehr getan, vor allem nicht nach der Trennung. Er drehte einige Runden um Hogwarts und traf dann Remus in der Luft.

„Hi Moony! Na? Alles fit im Schritt?", fragte James und lachte.

„James! Dir geht es wohl wieder gut", stellte Remus fest und flog dann nach unten zu Sirius.

„Hi Tatze", sagte er.

„Hi Moony", meinte Sirius.

„Sag mal, geht es James wirklich wieder so gut? Er hat mich eben gefragt, ob alles fit im Schritt sei und dabei hat er total gegrinst."

„Er versucht, sich eine Fassade aufzubauen. Vorhin meinte er ganz schreckliche Sachen von Lily. In Wirklichkeit ist er immer noch verletzlich. Ich habe vor kurzem mit Anastasia gesprochen und die hat gesagt, dass Lily das Gleiche abgezogen hatte, nur um diesen Schmerz zu verdrängen."

„Und was hat sie dann noch gesagt?"  
"Na ja, sie meinte, dass es zwar schmerzhaft ist, aber dass Lily nun endlich eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Es ist schon ein Unterschied zwischen einer Person, die man verletzt oder vielen Personen, denen man den Rücken zukehrt."

„Tja, James muss in dieser Situation leiden, aber Monaco wird davon profitieren."

Lily kam ebenfalls kaum mit der Trennung klar. Am liebsten hätte sie in der ersten Nacht ihren Koffer gepackt und wäre für immer in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgegangen. Leider war das für sie nicht möglich und sie musste sich auf die Mission Impossible begeben, die hieß, James zu vergessen. Wie konnte sie das aber nur? Er war doch ein großer Inhalt ihres Lebens. Lily war sich nicht sicher und ging mit ihren Freundinnen in Hogsmeade shoppen. Ein Einkaufsbummel war immer gut gegen Kummer.

„Hey Lily, schau nur! Die Tasche ist doch der Wahnsinn!", kreischte Riz.

„Nein, diese Jeans sind wunderschön", sagte Sue.

„Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung!", baute sich Ana vor ihnen auf. „Hier hinten gibt es tolle Oberteile, Lil. Hör nicht auf die Beiden!"

Die drei Mädels zogen Lily in drei unterschiedliche Richtungen und Lily schwang umher wie ein Pendel. Und dann geschah etwas Merkwürdiges: Zum ersten Mal seit der Trennung lachte Lily aus vollstem Herzen. Es war aber nicht das Fassadenlächeln, das erkannten ihre Freundinnen schnell. Es war ein echtes Lächeln und Ana wusste, dass jetzt alles nur noch besser werden konnte. Lily ging mit ihr mit und probierte ein kurzes, weißes Neckholdertop an, welches ihr sofort gefiel. Sue reichte Lily mehrere Jeans in die Kabine und dann musste die Rothaarige hinaustreten. Sie sah echt toll aus in dieser Kombination. Das Weiß machte ihre sonst blasse Haut etwas brauner und Jeans waren eh nie falsch. Riz holte Lily ein weißes Paar Schuhe und nachdem unser Modell das angezogen hatte, war sie um einige Zentimeter größer.

„Wunderschön", sagte Sue.

„Absolut genial!", sagte Ana und hielt ihren Daumen nach oben.

„Scharf", sagte Riz und kreiste einmal mit ihrer Hüfte, was Lily wieder zum Lachen brachte.

Nach den Runden draußen, gingen James, Sirius, Remus und Peter, der erst vor kurzem hinzukam, in die Suite.

„Hey, ne Runde Billard?", fragte Sirius.

„Aber gerne", meinte Remus.

„Gut, dann spielen wir zusammen!", forderte James Remus auf.

„Nichts dagegen, Krone", sagte Moony und lächelte.

Sirius musste also mit Peter zusammen spielen. Remus und James hatten den ersten Zug. James ging zum Tisch, peilte die Bande an und lochte gleich zwei halbe Kugel ein.

„Yeah!", sang James und führte einen Freudentanz durch das Zimmer auf. Es blieb natürlich nicht unbemerkt und die Rumtreiber waren sich sicher, dass ihr Freund auf dem Weg der Besserung war. Allein ein simpler Erfolg beim Billard löste solch eine Reaktion bei James aus. Ob der Weg jedoch noch steiniger werden würde, wusste keiner.

In diesem Moment kamen die Mädchen von ihrer Shoppingtour wieder. Sie stiegen kichernd die erste Treppe hinauf und blickten die schweigenden Jungs an. James und Lily sahen sich traurig an, dann ging Lily weiter hoch in ihr Zimmer, ohne ein Wort zu den anderen zu sagen. James ging ebenfalls in sein Zimmer.

„Kapiert ihr das?", fragte Ana alle Anwesenden.

„Sie waren doch eben noch so glücklich", sagte Sue.

„Sie leiden immer noch unter dem Schmerz, wenn sie sich sehen. Sie haben gelernt, nicht ständig, jede Minute, an den Anderen zu denken, aber es ist unmöglich, den Schmerz ganz zu vergessen, wenn man sich diese Räumlichkeiten teilt. Sie versuchen das Beste, es zu verdrängen, obwohl eine harte Konfrontation besser wäre. Eben hat man gesehen, dass die Fassade bröckeln kann, Lily und James sind nämlich irgendwie zusammengezuckt", erklärte Sirius.

„Was sollen wir denn jetzt nur tun?", fragte Riz.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe zu Lily nach oben", sagte Ana und wollte schon die Treppe betreten, als Sirius dagegen redete:

„Nein, sie müssen selbst lernen, damit umzugehen. Später wirst du auch nicht immer da sein, wenn Lily in Monaco was nicht passt", sagte Remus und alle sahen ihn erstaunt an.

„Was? Das habe ich in einem Buch gelesen", sprach Remus weiter und bei den Zuhörern fiel der Groschen.

James lag auf seinem Bett. Er wollte diese Trennung vergessen. Wenn Lily nicht da war, amüsierte er sich richtig, aber immer wenn sie mit ihm in einem Raum war, brachte er kein Wort heraus und sein Modell brach zusammen. Vielleicht hatte Sirius doch Recht: Lily und er mussten sich aussprechen. Doch nicht heute, nicht morgen, aber eines schönen Tages würden sie miteinander reden und der Schmerz wäre weniger intensiv. James drehte die Musikanlage auf und man konnte die Musik richtig verstehen. Sie stach ihn direkt ins Herz:

„_It's not going to stop,_

_it's not going to stop,_

_no, it's not going to stop,_

_till you wise up,_

_no, it's not going to stop,_

_so just give up." _

Lily konnte die Musik in ihrem Zimmer hören und auch sie wurde von der Melodie berührt. Hatte sie sich richtig entschieden? Sie liebte Monaco, aber sie liebte auch James. Die Antwort würde sie wohl nie finden…

Weitere Zeit verging und es wurde langsam April. Lily und James wussten, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Bei ihrem Schulabschluss mussten sie gemeinsam eine Rede halten und ohne vorheriges Absprechen war das nicht möglich. Blamieren wollte sich schließlich keiner von Beiden.

Eines Tages ging Lily aus ihrem Zimmer hinaus und geradewegs zu James Zimmer durch. Sie wollte es ein für alle Mal klären. Sie konnten sich nicht eine Ewigkeit lang ignorieren und so tun, als sei alles in Ordnung.

Mitten auf dem Flur rannte sie in James. Sie war so voller Gedanken, dass sie ihn umrannte und selbst auch auf dem Hinterteil landete. Als die Beiden sich sitzen sahen, lachten sie. Sie lachten wie Seeräuber so laut und sie lachten zusammen. Was war nun geschehen? Versuchten sie etwa wieder, den Schmerz zu vergessen? Sie fingen sich wieder.

„Du zuerst!", sagte James.

„Nein, du zuerst!", konterte Lily.

„Ich hab's zuerst gesagt", meinte James und Lily musste sich fügen.

„Okay, ich wollte sich fragen, wann wir beginnen wollen, an unserer Rede zu arbeiten. Die Rede für den Abschluss. Ja, das war's. Was wolltest du?", fragte Lily zaghaft.

„Genau das Gleiche", stammelte James.

„Also wann denn nun?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Ich denke, dieses Wochenende wäre gar nicht schlecht. Dann haben wir das Grundgerüst schon mal erledigt."

„Gute Idee. Wo treffen wir uns?"

„Na hier in der Suite. So gegen 15 Uhr am Samstag?"

„Alles klar", sagte Lily schüchtern und kehrte dann wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück.

„Lily?", fragte James.

„Ja?", meinte diese und drehte sich um.

„Wir müssen über alles reden. So kann das doch nicht weiter gehen…"

„Du hast Recht", sagte Lily. James nickte und die Beiden setzten sich auf die Treppe.

„Okay, fang an!", sagte Lily.

„Diese plötzliche Trennung, du hast mir sehr weh getan damit. Da habe ich aggressiv reagiert."

„Ja, ist schon gut."

„Aber warum hast du dich von mir getrennt? Wir waren doch glücklich und auf einmal. Liebst du mich denn nicht?"

„Doch, natürlich liebe ich dich, ich kann mir keinen besseren Freund als dich vorstellen! Es ist so kompliziert…"

„Erzähl es mir, Lily! Ich habe doch ein Recht, es zu erfahren. Ist es der Herzog?"

„Nein, es ist niemand. Es sind viele."

„WAS?"

„Nein, James, nicht wie du denkst. Hör zu, es geht um Monaco."

„Was hat Monaco mit unserer Liebe zu tun?"

„Ich bin die Prinzessin von Monaco."

„Ich weiß, aber ich verstehe den Zusammenhang nicht."

„Es ist in Monaco vorgeschrieben, dass ich als Prinzessin einen Adeligen heirate. Einen nichtmagischen Adeligen, verstehst du."

„Ja, ich verstehe schon. Aber deine Mutter weiß doch von uns, denke ich, da kann sie doch eine Ausnahme machen. Es muss ja keiner wissen…"

„Nein, das Gesetz darf nicht gebrochen werden. Und willst du ewig deine wahre Identität verschweigen? Du bist ein großartiger Zauberer, du kannst Auror werden und das will ich auch."

„Dann lebe mit mir zusammen, du verlässt einfach dein Königreich!"

„Ich wurde vor diese Entscheidung gestellt. James, ich liebe dich, aber ich liebe auch Monaco und irgendwie hätte ich Schuldgefühle dem Königreich gegenüber, wenn ich es verlasse. Ich müsste all diese Leute enttäuschen. Ich habe dich auch enttäuscht, aber ich bin sicher, dass du eine neue Freundin finden wirst. Du wirst mich irgendwann aus deinem Gedächtnis streichen. Monaco kann das nicht. Es tut mir so leid. Ich wäre am liebsten nie Prinzessin geworden, aber das kann man sich ja nicht aussuchen."

„Ich verstehe. Ich werde dich aber niemals aus meinem Gedächtnis streichen können."

„Wirklich?"

„Nein, eigentlich kann ich es nicht verstehen, ich bin kein Prinz. Aber wir können doch noch bis zum Ende des Jahres zusammen sein."

„James, das geht nicht. Dann würde uns die Trennung noch schwerer fallen als jetzt. Außerdem müssten wir dann immer mit der Zeit denken. Es wäre nur befristet und eine Beziehung sollte doch ohne dieses Gefühl, dass es in x Wochen vorbei sein wird, ablaufen. Es ist das Beste, dass wir uns jetzt getrennt haben. Vielleicht können wir ja Freunde bleiben."

„Ja, vielleicht. Dann müsste ich dich auch nicht aus dem Gedächtnis streichen. Wir werden das packen müssen."

„Ja."

„Weißt du schon, wen du heiraten wirst?"

„Ich denke, es wird Herzog Daniel sein. Er ist nicht so hochnäsig wie die anderen Adeligen. Trotzdem wird es nie so schön sein wie mit dir. James, ich werde dich nie vergessen und das kannst du mir jetzt glauben. Niemand wird diese Lücke in meinem Herzen stopfen. Das ist wohl der Preis einer Prinzessin."

Lily gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange und ging dann zurück in ihr Zimmer. James saß noch eine Weile schweigend auf der Treppe. Sie beide mussten ein neues Leben beginnen, daran führte kein Weg dran vorbei. Nach der Weile ging James nach draußen zu einem langen Spaziergang. Es war endgültig vorbei, er brauchte sich keine Hoffnungen mehr machen, dass Lily und er jemals wieder zusammenfinden würden…

„_no, it's not going to stop,_

_so just...give up!"_

Sooo, traurig ne? Wie fandet ihr es? Ein kleines Review würde das beantworten…


	17. Lass uns Freunde sein

Kapitel 16: Lass uns Freunde sein

Weitere Zeit verging seit dem Gespräch auf der Treppe. Es wurde langsam Mai und die Prüfungen standen bald an. Lily und James arbeiteten immer noch an ihrer Rede, denn die sollte nicht so 08/15 werden wie die Rede beim Abschlussball von Lilys Schwester. So saßen sie schließlich mal wieder zusammen im Wohnzimmer und berieten sich.

„Ich würde sagen, dass wir nach diesem Einstieg, den wir schon besprochen haben, ziemlich lustige, bedeutende oder was auch immer für Ereignisse dieses Jahres nennen", schlug Lily vor.

„Ja klar, wieso auch nicht?", sagte James und Lily schrieb einige kleine Begebenheiten auf.

„Das mit Luke ist gut, ich kann mich noch richtig daran erinnern. Roxanne ist auch okay. Dann wir Rumtreiber, Charles, das geht auch. War übrigens sehr mutig von dem sonst so stillen Charlie. Moment! Du hast was vergessen, Lily!"

„Was denn? Ich dachte, ich hätte alles dabei."

„Nein, du hast dich ja wohl vergessen! Prinzessin von Monaco und will sich nicht selbst erwähnen! Du bist mir vielleicht eine!"

„Ja, aber ich will diesen Aufruhr wegen mir nicht. Außerdem dachte ich, das würde dich zu sehr an unsere Trennung erinnern", sagte Lily vorsichtig. Da waren Beide wieder beim wunden Punkt angelangt.

„Na ja, vermeiden kann man es nicht. Das Leben ist schwer."

„Da hast du vielleicht Recht. Ich dachte, Bungeejumping mit 15 Jahren wäre eine große Hürde, aber das hier ist noch etwas schwieriger."

„Du bist mit 15 Jahren gesprungen?"

„Ja klar, warum nicht? Sirius hatte mich zu dieser Mutprobe überredet. Hätte ich es nicht gemacht, hätte er mich den Rest meines Lebens als feiges Hühnchen bezeichnet und wäre gackernd hinter mir hergelaufen."

Lily brach in schallerndes Gelächter aus und kugelte von der Couch. Die Vorstellung von Sirius als gackerndes Hühnchen war einfach zu witzig. James half ihr wieder auf die Couch hoch. Als Lily sich ausgelacht hatte, schaute sie James in die Augen.

„Ach Mann, lass uns doch einfach Freunde sein! Ich meine, ab und zu mal einen Kaffee zusammen trinken gehen und sich so richtig amüsieren. Ich meine, was wir größtenteils als Paar gemacht haben, können wir doch auch als Freunde machen", sagte sie.

„Bist du sicher? Ich meine, wir würden doch sicher unter den Schmerzen leiden, oder?"

„Na ja, das vielleicht, aber wir müssen uns zusammenreißen. Verdammt, wir sind Schülersprecher und da müssen wir ein Vorbild sein. Ich bin auch sehr traurig wegen der Trennung, aber das müssen wir jetzt akzeptieren. Tun wir allen Leuten hier den Gefallen indem wir wieder normal miteinander umgehen, okay?"

„Ich werde es versuchen, Lily. Mehr kann ich im Moment nicht versprechen."

„Das musst du auch nicht. Nur, dass es vielleicht eine Chance auf ein einigermaßen ordentliches Ende gibt."

„Alles klar. Strengen wir uns an. So, aber nun weiter zur Rede…"

Sie unterhielten sich noch den ganzen Abend darüber, dann waren schon mal einige Details klar.

Die nächsten Wochenenden waren intensive Phasen des Lernens. Die Schüler standen auf, lernten, gingen ins Bett, schliefen über ihren Büchern ein. Der nächste Tag war genauso.

Ende Mai starteten dann die Abschlussprüfungen. Die Schüler gingen voller Nervosität in die Prüfungsräume und kamen vollkommen erledigt wieder raus. Lily, die ihre Prüfungen in Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Verwandlung und Zauberkunst ablegte, wartete vor dem Wahrsageturm auf Anastasia, Marissa und Susan, die dort ihre praktische Prüfung hatten. Die Prinzessin hatte diesen Tag frei gehabt und ihn für intensives Lernen für die Zauberkunstprüfung genutzt. Da es aber eines ihrer Lieblingsfächer war und sie ein gewisses Talent dafür hatte, brauchte sie sich nicht so intensiv darauf vorzubereiten wie manch anderer Schüler.

Die Tür des Wahrsagezimmers ging auf und Marissa stürmte hinaus. Sie sah erschöpft aus.

„Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Lily.

„Ganz gut eigentlich, aber die Frau kann einen so stressen!", regte sich Riz auf.

„Wieso?"

„Na ja, erst wollte sie das, aber auf halber Strecke wollte sie dann doch was anderes. Gut, dass ich auf alles vorbereitet war."

„Da kann man ja nur gute Ergebnisse erwarten."

„Das denke ich auch", rief Ana von oben runter.

„Hey Ana. War's gut?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Ja, nur unsere liebe Professorin hat einen Vollknall. Jetzt hat sie Sue in die Mangel genommen", sagte Ana.

„Na, die schafft das!", sagte Lily.

„Das hoffe ich auch", sagte Sue wie Ana von oben herunter.

„Sue! Alles klar?", fragten die drei Mädchen.

„Na logo, das war vielleicht einfach!", meinte die Schwarzhaarige.

„Dann hoffe ich, dass es morgen für mich auch so läuft", warf Lily in die Runde.

„Das schaffst du, wir glauben fest an dich!", sagten die drei Mädchen zu Lily und die hatte nun nicht mehr so viel Angst vor der Prüfung.

Am nächsten Tag war es schließlich so weit und Lily ging in das Klassenzimmer. Ihr Prüfer war irgendein Unterhaltungstyp, der sie an Gilderoy Lockhart aus dem vorigen Abschlussjahrgang erinnerte. Sie musste ein Glas mit einer Weinflasche tanzen lassen, eine Puppe sollte durch die Gegend fliegen und viele weitere Tricks. Lily fand die Prüfung eher albern als schwierig und war froh, dass sie nach kurzer Zeit wieder vorbei war. Sie hatte es geschafft! Der 1. Juni war ihr letzter Prüfungstag und die Prüfung war vorbei! Sie ging gleich zu ihren Freundinnen hin und berichtete von ihrem Erfolgserlebnis. Da es die letzte Prüfung war und die Mädchen nicht länger auf den morgigen Abschlussball warten konnten, beschlossen sie, zur Suite zu gehen und ordentlich zu feiern. Lily holte noch ihre letzten Alkreserven unter ihrem Bett hervor und die Mädels genehmigten sich erstmal einen. Dann gingen sie zum Pool und sprangen herein. Sie starteten eine Wasserschlacht. Lily hatte die Idee, die Stereoanlage in den Raum zu zaubern und einige Momente später dröhnte die laute Musik durch den Raum. Sie hatten noch mehr Spaß im Pool und führten immer wildere Tänze auf. Lily hatte die Idee, dass diejenige, die den verrücktesten Sprung ins Wasser schaffte, das letzte Glas Wodka leeren durfte.

Es wurde nur noch gekichert. Lily war die letzte Kandidatin, führte einen Tanz à la Michael Jackson auf und war gerade voll dabei, als die Tür aufging und drei Jungs hinein schauten.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte James irritiert, leicht angesäuselt und in Badehosen.

Lily erschrak sich richtig, als James die Worte riss und flog mit einem krassen Bauchklatscher ins Becken. Als sie wieder auftauchte, lachten alle und selbst Lily konnte nicht ernst bleiben.

„Hey Mädels, so geht das!", prahlte James und legte eine Arschbombe hin. Das Wasser spritzte bis zu den Wänden und alle klatschten, als er auftauchte.

„Na dann zieht euch das mal rein", meinte Remus und führte einen Salto aus.

„Kindergarten, ich zeig es euch!", zog Sirius die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und sprang mit einer Schraube.

Er tauchte wieder auf und Riz übernahm das Wort:

„Das war ja sehr nett, Jungs, aber der Preis war nicht für den künstlerischsten Sprung sondern für den verrücktesten gedacht! Also meiner Meinung nach hat Lily den für ihren lustigen Absturz verdient."

„Das sehe ich genauso!", rief Ana.

„Ich sowieso", meinte Sue.

„Was ist denn der Peis?", fragte Sirius.

„Eine Nacht mit dem Kandidaten deiner Wahl", gackerte Sue.

„Da kann ich mich bei euch schönen Damen ja gar nicht entscheiden", ging Sirius drauf ein.

„Eigentlich ging's um das letzte Glas Wodka", sagte Lily. „Und das gehört mi-hir!"

Sie ging aus dem Wasser heraus und kippte das kleine Glas herunter. Dann setzte sie sich zu den Anderen in den Whirlpool.

„Hey alles okay?", fragte James.

„Was soll denn sein?", fragte Lily belustigt.

„Na nicht, dass du morgen einen Kater hast. Wir müssen schließlich eine Rede halten."

„Ach, das kriegt Klein-Lily schon hin. Die weiß immer was zu tun is!", sagte Lily und gackerte schon wieder. (Besoffen kann man da nur sagen.)

„Und sonst hilft Onkel James, der gute alte Freund!", sagte James. Sue, Riz und die anderen im Whirlpool sagten gar nichts mehr.

„Heißt das, wir sind jetzt Freunde?", fragte Lily.

„Yo, irgendwie muss man ja mit dir klar kommen!", scherzte James und alle begannen zu lachen. Es war ein netter Abend unter Freunden.

Ein kurzes Kapitel, aber das nächste wird länger. Versprochen!


	18. Der Abschlussball

Kapitel 17: Der Abschlussball

„Leute, in drei Stunden ist Abschlussball!", freute sich Lily, die mit ihren Freundinnen in deren Schlafsaal saß. Sie hatten bereits eine halbe Flasche Wein geleert, um ruhig zu werden, aber bei Riz nützte nichts so wirklich, da sie wie ein Wirbelsturm durchs Zimmer fegte und wild sang:

„_I got a girl, man, _

_rama lama lama lama ding dong,_

_she's everything to me,_

_rama lama lama lama ding dong,_

_I'll never sell her free,_

'_cause she's mine oh mine..."_

Sue lag auf ihrem Bett und gackerte nur noch über Marissa, die ununterbrochen mit ihrem Hintern wackelte.

„Hey Leute, ich bin so froh, das Diplom zu haben, aber es ist schon schade, Hogwarts verlassen zu müssen. Das hier ist unsere letzte Nacht hier", sagte Ana.

„Ja und morgen müssen wir alle früh mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach London zurück und wir werden so einen Kater haben", meinte Lily.

„Hast du schon gepackt?", fragte Sue Lily.

„Ja klar, ist doch eh immer nur ein Koffer aus Hogwarts", antwortete Lily.

„Nein, ich meine für deinen Umzug nach Monaco", sagte Sue.

„Ja, es steht alles bereit in Kisten in der Wohnung. Wenn ich in England ankomme, habe ich nur noch eine Stunde, dann muss ich ins Flugzeug nach Monaco steigen."

„Ist schon traurig, von seiner Heimat Abschied nehmen zu müssen", meinte Riz, die zu tanzen aufgehört hatte.

„Na ja, es wird ein kurzer Abschied. Dad holt mich von Kings Cross ab, einer meiner Bodyguards fährt dann schon mal meine Sachen zum Flughafen. Mein Dad und ich gehen dann noch einmal kurz an die Themse, dann muss ich weg."

„Oh Mann, Lily, ich hoffe, wir verlieren den Kontakt zu dir nicht", heulte Ana.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Ich werde eine von euch anrufen und irgendwann später könnt ihr mich dann besuchen kommen. Aber bitte vor der Krönungsfeier, ja? Zu der seid ihr auch selbstverständlich eingeladen."

„Danke, Lily", sagten die Mädchen.

„Wollen wir uns nicht auf den Ball vorbereiten?", fragte Riz.

„Ja, ich gehe dann mal in die Suite", sagte Lily.

„Hey, Lily!", rief Sue.

„Was ist?", fragte Lily.

„Wer ist dein Partner für den Ball?", wollte Sue wissen.

„Niemand, ich gehe solo", sagte Lily locker und verließ den Raum.

Sie schlenderte zur Suite und dann in ihr Zimmer. Dort zog sie ein Kleid an, das ihre Mutter ihr gegeben hatte. Es war eine Mischung aus mintgrün und blau, schulterfrei, bis zu den Knöcheln lang und der Rock war ausfallend. Auf der Korsage waren Blättermuster aus goldener Seide draufgestickt. Lily sah in dem Teil einfach wie eine waschechte Prinzessin aus und kam somit ganz ihrem Titel nach. Die Haare steckte sie sich elegant zu einer Banane hoch, danach schminkte sie sich etwas, nicht zu doll und legte ihre wertvolle Kette um, die ihr Vater ihr mal geschenkt hatte. Sie schlüpfte in die zum Kleid passenden Schuhe (ja, es sind Mary Janes!) und betrachtete sich im Spiegel.

„Siehst ja gar nicht mal so schlecht aus, Prinzesschen!", sagte Lily zu sich selbst und drehte sich mehrmals.

Fünf Minuten vor ihrem Treffen mit Riz, Ana und Sue, ging Lily zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Ana und Sue waren bereits da.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus", meinte Ana.

„Danke", sagte Lily.

„Wie eine Elfe", sprach Sue.

Sue und Ana waren auch sehr hübsch an diesem Abend. Sue hatte sich ihre schwarzen Haare nicht hochgesteckt, sondern stylisch hingeföhnt. Ihr rotes Ballkleid (Neckholder) passte perfekt zu ihr. Auch Ana sah atemberaubend aus. Sie hatte sich die blonden Haare ganz aufwändig hochgesteckt und sie mit kleinen Glitzerperlen geschmückt. Na viel Spaß beim Auskämmen! Ihr Kleid war rosa und mit Spaghettiträgern. Dazu trug sie eine Perlenkette.

„Mit wem geht ihr zum Ball?", fragte Lily die Beiden.

„Ich warte auf Benjamin Moore", sagte Ana.

„Ich gehe mit Seth Jones", sagte Sue.

„Na sag schon, Lil! Mit wem gehst du hin, das ‚ich gehe solo' war doch nur ein schlechter Scherz, oder?", meinte Ana.

„Nein, ich gehe allein. Okay, viele Typen reißen sich darum, mit einer Prinzessin zu gehen, aber die sehen halt nur meine zukünftige Krone, nicht mich."

„Also gehst du wirklich allein", sagte Sue.

„Ja, ich bin eine moderne Frau, wo liegt das Problem?"

„Nirgendwo", sagten die Beiden.

„Hey, Riz kommt!", sagte Ana.

Alle drehten ihre Köpfe zur Treppe und sahen Marissa die Stufen herunter schreiten. Sie trug ihre Haare offen und ihr halblanges Kleid. Es war pastelllila und passte sich perfekt ihrer Figur an.

„Hallo Mädels!", sagte sie.

„Mann, Riz, klasse Outfit", meinte Lily.

„Danke Lil. Wo bleibt nur Sirius?"

„Du gehst mit Sirius Black zum Ball?", fragte Ana.

„Wo ist das Problem?", konterte Riz.

„Nirgendwo, es war halt nur eine Frage", erklärte Sue.

„Weißt du, mit wem Lupin geht?", fragte Ana.

„Ja, der geht mit Josie Swan", sagte Riz.

„Und Pettigrew?", fragte Sue.

„Mit irgend so einer Tussi aus Slytherin. Die hat wohl lange nicht mehr ihre Brille geputzt. Aber bevor ihr mich hier über die ganze Schule ausquetscht: James Potter ist der Einzige, der eine Verabredung abgelehnt hat."

„Lily auch!", sagte Ana.

„Ach ja? Na was für ein Zufall aber auch. Wollt ihr es geheim halten?", fragte Riz.

„Was geheim halten?", fragte Lily irritiert zurück.

„Na das muss ich dir doch nicht erklären…"

„Hey Riz, das hat nichts damit zu tun. Wir haben uns getrennt. Wir sind Freunde. Wenn er eine Verabredung ausschlägt, dann ist es sein Problem. Ich hab da so meine Gründe."

„Und die wären?", fragte Riz.

„Na dass die alle nur auf meine Krone scharf sind."

„Auch wieder wahr. Na ja, wollen wir dann? Sirius kommt gerade."

„Auf jeden! Wir treffen uns mit unseren Partnern vor der Großen Halle", meinte Sue.

„Let's party!", freute sich Ana.

„Ab geht die Sause!", freute sich Lily und sie schritten gemeinsam aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Vor der Großen Halle sammelten sich die Massen an Schülern. Es fanden sich schon einige Paare, andere warteten noch auf ihren Partner. Ana entdeckte gleich Benjamin und umarmte ihn.

„Wow Ana, du siehst super aus. Ich bin ein echt glücklicher Junge, mit dir auf den Ball gehen zu können", sagte Benny und lächelte Ana an.

„Danke, Ben", meinte Ana.

„Hi Ben", meinten Lily, Riz, Sirius und Sue.

„Hallo Leute", sagte Ben und wandte sich wieder Ana zu.

„Moony, ziemlich schicker Aufzug!", kommentierte Sirius, als Remus mit Josie zu der Gruppe kam. „Josie, du siehst auch sehr hübsch aus."

„Danke", sagten Beide, begrüßten die Anderen und stellten sich dann auf.

„Seth!", rief Sue durch das Treppenhaus und stürmte gleich auf denjenigen zu.

„Hi Sue, du bist echt der Wahnsinn!", meinte Seth und grüßte ebenfalls die Anderen.

„Hey Lily, da kommt James", flüsterte Sirius Lily ins Ohr. „Sieht er nicht toll aus?"

James schritt die Treppe hinunter, die Blicke der meisten Mädchen hafteten auf ihm und die, die unzufrieden mit ihrem Partner waren, träumten, wie es wäre, an seinem Arm die Treppe hinunter zu gehen und im Scheinwerferlicht zu stehen. Lily wollte das gerade nicht, denn sie wusste, dass das Scheinwerferlicht auch eine böse Kehrseite hatte.

„Hey Krone, bereit das Tanzbein zu schwingen?", fragte Sirius.

„Ja na logisch!", antwortete der Gefragte.

„Na dann mal ab!", sagte Remus, als sich die Türen zur Großen Halle öffneten. Lily ging neben James.

„Hi du", sagte er.

„Na?", fragte sie.

Sie gingen weiter nebeneinander her, was war auch Schlimmes daran? Sie kamen an kleinen Tischen vorbei, in etwa so wie bei dem Weihnachtsball und Lily war stolz darauf, dass James und sie geschafft hatten, dass etwas mehr für die Dekoration ausgegeben wurde.

„Nervös?", fragte James.

„Wovor?", stellte Lily die Gegenfrage.

„Der Rede", sprach er zwischen den Zähnen, denn sie kamen näher zum Lehrertisch.

„Ein bisschen", meinte Lily.

Dumbledore erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und begann eine Rede:

„Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen,

für euch geht mit dem heutigen Tag nicht nur das Schuljahr zu Ende, sondern nach dieser Nacht werdet ihr Hogwarts für immer verlassen. Außer der Eine oder Andere ist an einem Lehrerposten interessiert."

Einige Schüler räusperten sich.

„Wie dem auch sei, es ist Tradition in Hogwarts, dass die letzte Nacht immer eine der Besten hier ist, ein unvergessliches Erlebnis. Wie ihr hier so vor mir in Paaren steht, da erinnere ich mich an meine Schulzeit. Darüber will ich euch jetzt aber nicht berichten, sondern ich will euch nur klar machen, dass ich sehr stolz auf euch alle bin! Zudem hat wohl jeder einen Partner für den heutigen Ball gefunden, selbst die Schulsprecher haben sich nach einem Streit zusammen gerauft und sind heute Abend gemeinsam hier erschienen."

Wieder räusperten sich die Schüler. Einige diskutierten heftig darüber, ob James und Lily wieder zusammen waren oder das Paar nur spielten.

„Bitte seid doch ruhig! Nun, Hogwarts hat euch eine gute Ausbildung in den Bereichen der Magie gegeben, jetzt ist es an euch, sie für einen Beruf eurer Wahl zu nutzen und ich weiß ganz genau, dass hier viele unter euch das Talent zu Auroren haben. Nochmals möchte ich erwähnen, dass ich sehr, sehr stolz auf euch bin. Ich möchte nun aber nicht die ganze Zeit reden, schließlich sollen die Schülersprecher auch zu Wort kommen."

Die Schüler setzten sich an die Tische. Ana und Co hielten natürlich einen Platz für Lily und James an ihrem Tisch besetzt. Das Schülersprecherpaar ging schließlich die Stufen hoch und stellte sich neben Dumbledore.

„Applaus für Lily Evans und James Potter", sagte Dumbledore, der sich hinsetzte. Die Schüler fingen an zu klatschen. Marissa war die Lauteste von allen und klatschte fortlaufend.

„Danke sehr, lebe Schüler. Danke sehr, liebe Marissa!", sagte Lily und stellte sich mit James hin.

„Los, ausziehen!", brüllte Sirius und fast alle Schüler und einige Lehrer (!) fingen an zu kichern.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne!", konterte Lily lachend zurück und fing dann mit ihrer Rede an.

„Okay, dann fang ich mal an. Träume! Vorstellungen! Wünsche! Hoffnungen! Das hatten wir doch alle, als wir nach Hogwarts kamen. Wir alle stellten uns die Frage, was uns hier wohl erwartete, wie die Lehrer sein würden und wie der Alltag aussehen würde. Viele hatten sich von Erzählungen von Eltern, Geschwistern oder anderen Verwandten vielleicht schon ein Bild gemacht, aber selbst in Hogwarts anzukommen war doch ein ganz anderes Gefühl."

James machte mit der Rede weiter:

„Uns würde allerhand Neues begegnen, aber auch die Lehrer fragten sich, wer wohl jetzt Hogwarts betreten würde. Wer hatte die größte Klappe? Wer war die schlimmste Nervensäge? Wer der ehrgeizigste Streber? (_Die Schüler begannen zu kichern)_ Aber alle diese Fragen wurden übertroffen von den schrägen Leuten, mit denen Lily und ich den Schulabschluss machen durften. Von Großmaul Sirius Black bis hin zu Ordnungsfanatikerin Mandy Johnson war in unserem Jahrgang alles dabei."

„So schlimm bin ich doch auch nicht", flüsterte Sirius zur kichernden Ana.

Lily übernahm wieder:

„Ja, es waren schon viele beeindruckende Leute in den Kursen anzutreffen. Manchmal fragte man sich doch wirklich, wie ein Lehrer es nur mit James hier neben mir aushalten konnte."

„Der aber nur so schlimm war, um Lily hier neben mir zu beeindrucken", konterte James mit Humor.

„Doch weg von James und mir. Die Lehrer hatten schon viel am Hut mit unseren Leuten. Es ging nicht mehr nur darum, den Unterrichtsstoff zu vermitteln, sondern es ging auch um persönliche Probleme. Professor McGonagall, die Vertrauenslehrerin kann bestimmt ein Lied davon singen. Spätestens seit Dorothy sie stets über ihre Beziehung mit Adrian informierte und Rat suchte, wenn es ein Problem gab. Es waren schon lustige Zeiten. Luke und Roxanne aus Ravenclaw fanden nach langer Zeit zusammen und bekommen jetzt ein Kind. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, euch beiden! Mit Luke hat auch der nächste Vorfall zu tun. Es ging um das witzigste Ereignis hier an der Schule. Erwählt wurde Lukes kleiner Unfall in Zaubertränke, als er einen gelben Trank kostete, ihn für das Serum hielt, das glänzende Haare machte, und schließlich den Rest des Tages als riesiges Hühnchen rum lief. Nur der Kopf war noch zu erkennen. Zumindest war das Gefieder glänzend. Seitdem passt Luke auf, was er trinkt. Sollte er es doch einmal vergessen, hilft ihm Roxanne weiter. Ja, wir Frauen sind für euch Männer schon überlebenswichtig!"

Die Schüler lachten und erinnerten sich an den verrückten Tag. Luke nahm es selbst mit Humor, denn es war ein witziger Unfall und lockerte mal die Stimmung auf. Lilys letzte Worte fanden bei den Damen Anerkennung.

„Lily, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir schon von Sport geredet haben", sagte James.

„Na dann erzähl uns was darüber!"

„Auch dieses Jahr wurde wieder Quidditch gespielt, ihr alle wart hervorragend und die unteren Klassen sind sicher enttäuscht, dass ihr die Mannschaften verlassen müsst."

James sah Lily an.

„Ja, soviel zum Sport. Was passierte dieses Jahr noch so besonderes? Die Schwangerschaft von Roxanne, Besuch einer Australierin. Schön, dass du hier warst, Sue! Kannst du dich noch an spektakuläre Ereignisse erinnern, James?"

„Ja klar, Charles hat doch in Hogsmeade auf den Dächern getanzt und damit etwas Geld verdient, welches er dem Kinderheim gab. Applaus für Charles!"

Der Saal klatschte und Charles freute sich über die Anerkennung.

„Ja, dann…"

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig, Lily. Was wäre das für eine Rede von uns, wenn du mich und meine Freunde, die Rumtreiber, vergisst. Ich, ein ziemlich unartiger Junge, wurde Schülersprecher mit einer braven Schülerin."

„Ja, das stimmt, aber das wird doch dann auch alles…"

„Diese brave Schülerin, die herausgefunden hat, dass sie die Prinzessin von Monaco ist und diesen Sommer gekrönt wird."

„Ja, das stimmt. Das gehört auch noch dazu", meinte Lily schüchtern. Der Trubel war ihr unangenehm.

„Na dann Applaus für die zukünftige Regentin!", schmetterte James.

Der Saal klatschte wieder. Lily lächelte schüchtern.

„Ja Lily, ich glaube, jetzt wir sind mit unserer kleinen Rede fertig. Ich bitte die Schüler noch um einen weiteren Applaus. Gleich seid ihr erlöst. Ich bitte um einen riesigen Applaus für die gesamte Lehrerschaft von Hogwarts und besonders für den genialen Direktor Professor Dumbledore!"

Der Saal begann zu toben. Die Schüler standen alle auf, trommelten mit den Füßen, klatschten und jubelten. Einige Leute unterstützten den Applaus durch Pfeifen. Es dauerte einige Minuten lang.

„Danke sehr!", sagte Dumbledore.

Die Schüler beachteten es nicht und applaudierten weiter.

„Wir haben doch keine Zeit!", meinte Dumbledore und langsam erstarrte das Klatschen.

„Ja, danke Lily, danke James", sagte Dumbledore wieder und das Schülersprecherpaar setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Was soll ich sagen? Dass ihr heute nichts übrig lasst!"

„Habt ihr super gemacht", sagte Riz, als Lily und James am Tisch saßen.

„Danke, war auch ne Menge Arbeit", sagte James.

„Also seid ihr doch zusammen hier!", meinte Ana.

„Ja mehr oder weniger", antwortete Lily.

Dann bestellten sie Essen. Sie kannten das System bereits vom Weihnachtsball. Man musste nur dem Teller sagen, was man haben wollte und schon war das Essen da.

Sie aßen etwa eine Stunde, dann rief Dumbledore zum Tanzen auf.

„Wer soll denn das erste Paar auf dem Parkett sein?", fragte Dumbledore.

Stille. Es herrschte Stille. Dann ergriff Sirius die Initiative und schrie: „Lily und James! Schülersprecher voraus! Lily und James! Schülersprecher voraus!"

Nach und nach stimmten die meisten Schüler in die Rufe ein und die Schülersprecher mussten sich wohl oder übel der Forderung der Masse beugen. Sie gingen auf die Tanzfläche (einige Tische wurden zur Seite geräumt) und stellten sich nebeneinander hin. Lily schaute nervös an James vorbei.

„Gibt es irgendein Problem?", fragte der Gentleman leise.

„Das letzte Mal haben wir vor dem Bankett klassisch getanzt. In Monaco war das mehr so Rumhüpfen wie es in der Disco normal ist."

„Ja und?"

„Erinnerst du dich an unseren letzten klassischen Tanz?"

„Ja sicher, du warst ziemlich gut. Hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du so super tanzen kannst."

„Mann, das meine ich doch nicht!"

„Was dann?"

„Wir haben nach dem letzten Tanz miteinander geschlafen", flüsterte Lily.

„Ach und deswegen bist du so nervös. Na deswegen musst du dir wohl keine Sorgen machen. Das wird wohl nicht noch einmal passieren."

„Ach jetzt ist aber Schluss mit dem Geflüster! Wir kriegen ja gar nichts mit! Tanzen!", forderte Dumbledore und die Musik begann. Es war ein Wiener Walzer, einer von den leichten Tänzen. Lily kam gut klar. Der Wiener Walzer war ihr schon im Blut, so oft hatte Jack es mit ihr geduldig geübt.

Dann kamen weitere Tanzpaare auf die Tanzfläche. Es folgten Rock N Roll, Twist, Discofox, Cha-Cha-Cha und dann wieder von vorn. Lily machte eine kurze Pause und wurde dann gleich von Benjamin zum Tanzen aufgefordert, während Ana mit Seth ihre Runden schwang und Susan sich mit James zur Melodie bewegte. Dann gab es wieder Partnerwechsel und Lily wackelte mit Remus über die Fläche. Es war ein Twist und der Tanz machte ihr besonderen Spaß.

Dann wurde etwas moderne Musik gespielt.

„Eh geil, Black-Musik!", grölte Riz.

„Was ist mit mir?", fragte Sirius, der Kuchen kauend auf sie zukam.

„Nein, ‚Black-Musik', nicht ‚Black, hierher zügig!'", erklärte Sue und Lily begann sich darüber zu amüsieren.

Sue tanzte Lily, Riz und Ana an und alle vier Mädchen bewegten sich zum Rhythmus, da wurde den Jungs schon mal ein bisschen schwitzig.

„He Lily, hast du Lust zu tanzen?", fragte der nette Marcus Steen aus Ravenclaw.

„Ich habe mich schon für den nächsten Tanz angemeldet", sagte James.

„Nein, stimmt doch gar nicht. Wie wäre es, wenn du uns Getränke holst und dann tanzen wir die nächste Runde!", schlug Lily vor.

„Meinetwegen", grummelte James und machte sich auf Richtung Bar.

Er schaute der tanzenden Lily zu. Sie war so perfekt, doch sie war unerreichbar geworden. Er hatte keine Chance mehr. Eigentlich wollte er Lily ihren Spaß hier lassen, doch irgendwie wollte er sie auch beschützen. Es kam ihm so vor, als ob er sie nicht mehr gehen lassen wollte, wenn sie sich nach dem nächsten Tanz von ihm lösen wollte. Gestern waren sie doch so super als Freunde klar gekommen. Na gut, gestern war er auch angetrunken.

Der Tanz war vorbei und Lily kam direkt auf ihn zu und nahm sich einen Becher.

„Hey, danke, dass du mir das geholt hast, echt lieb von dir."

Sie trank in schnellen Zügen und kurze Zeit später war ihr Becher leer.

„He James, wir wollten doch tanzen. Komm mit!", sagte sie und wollte seine Hand nehmen, doch er zog sie zurück.

„Ist was passiert?", fragte sie.

„Ja, ich bin…ich bin…sehr müde", sagte James und hoffte, dass sie ihm das abkaufte.

„Das ist doch nicht der wahre Grund, du warst doch gerade noch so fröhlich", wunderte sich Lily.

James schrie innerlich ‚Nein!', denn sie kaufte ihm die Müdigkeit nicht ab. Was konnte er jetzt noch tun?

„Ja, aber wir haben morgen eine große Reise vor uns und da möchte ich ausgeschlafen sein. Wenn du länger bleiben willst, kannst du das ja, aber ich werde schlafen gehen", sagte James.

„Aber wir haben doch extra gebettelt, dass wir länger feiern dürfen, eventuell die Nacht durchmachen, und jetzt kommst du mit so was hier", maulte Lily.

„Ja, ich wollte doch zuerst auch, aber…"

„Mann James, wir sind doch Freunde! Warum gibst du jetzt auf?", bohrte Lily.

„Ich gebe nicht auf, ach, ich kann das alles nicht mehr! Gute Nacht!", sagte er und verließ die Große Halle.

Lily stand total verdattert da und schaute James nach. Ana ging von hinten auf sie zu.

„Alles klar?", fragte sie.

„James sagt, er ist müde, aber ich glaube ihm das nicht so recht, denn er war richtig begeistert von der Idee, dass wir alle durchfeiern und jetzt sagt er, dass wir morgen eine große Reise haben und ausgeschlafen sein müssen. Ich meine, das wusste er doch auch vorher!"

„Ach Lily, die Männer soll mal einer verstehen", sagte Ana und umarmte ihre beste Freundin.

„Und nun lass uns tanzen, sonst wirst du mir auch noch müde", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ja stimmt, Ana. Schließlich ist das unser letzter Abend mit Sue bevor sie wieder nach Australien geht."

Lily und Anastasia gingen zurück auf die Tanzfläche und tanzten um Sue herum.

„Oh Mann, das Jahr war so toll mit dir!", sagte Riz zu Sue.

„Ach, ihr werdet mich doch später nicht mehr vermissen, dann kommt doch Katie wieder", sagte Sue.

„Nein, du bist und bleibst einzigartig, Sue!", betonte Ana.

„Ja, es wäre schön, wenn wir alle in derselben Stadt beziehungsweise erstmal in demselben Land leben würden", sagte Lily und dachte auch gleich wieder an Monaco.

„Ich will gar nicht so richtig zurück nach Australien", sagte Sue.

„Aber du wirst doch zur Krönungsfeier und zur Pressekonferenz von Lily kommen, oder?", fragte Riz.

„Ja natürlich, das lasse ich mir nicht entgehen", sagte Sue.

„Sagt mal, weiß Katie eigentlich davon?", wollte Ana wissen.

„Nein, ich wollte es ihr persönlich sagen. Das hätte sie mir doch niemals geglaubt!"

„Ach Lily, das hier ist deine letzte Nacht in Freiheit, dann musst du in Monaco immer brav am Tisch sitzen", meinte Sue.

„Ja, ich freue mich momentan am meisten auf eure Besuche", sagte Lily.

„Darf ich dann auch kommen?", fragte der eben aufgetauchte Sirius.

„Ja, wieso auch nicht? Ihr könnt alle nach Monaco kommen, na ja, das mit James wird wegen meiner Mutter vielleicht etwas problematisch", antwortete Lily.

„Wo ist eigentlich James, wenn wir gerade von ihm sprechen?", fragte Ana.

„Der war müde und ist schlafen gegangen", sagte Lily.

„Das kannst du aber vergessen!", konterte Sirius.

„Warum?", wollte die Prinzessin wissen.

„Wir haben damals öfters die Nacht durchgemacht. Der ist nicht müde!", fuhr Sirius fort.

„Zu mir sagte er, dass wir morgen eine lange Reise haben und er ausgeschlafen sein will", sprach Lily.

„Das stört doch einen Potter nicht! Sein Verschwinden hat andere Gründe", sagte Sirius.

„Und was tut er jetzt?", fragte Riz.

„Keine Ahnung. Jemand sollte mal nachschauen", schlug Sirius vor.

„Lily!", sagten die drei Mädchen im Chor.

„Warum war mir das klar?", fragte Lily in die Runde und ging dann nach oben.

„Weißt du wirklich nicht, was mit James los ist?", fragte Sue zu Sirius.

„Nein, ich kenne ihn nicht. –Mann natürlich weiß ich was ist, James ist mein bester Freund! Er ist traurig wegen Lily. Die Beiden werden sich doch nie wieder sehen und wegen Monaco musste sie ihn halt verlassen. Das kam ihm heute, am letzten Abend noch einmal hoch", erklärte Sirius.

„Armer James", meinte Ana.

„Na ja, Lily wird noch mal mit ihm reden. Die kriegt das schon hin! Ich habe gehört, dass Ana-Babe jetzt mit mir tanzen will?", ließ Sirius verlauten.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne!", konterte Ana, schnappte sich Remus und tanzte mit ihm. Sue schnappte sich Benjamin und Riz zog schnell Seth aufs Parkett, sodass sie alle Schutz vor Sirius hatten.

„Weiber", sagte Sirius zu sich selbst und lächelte während er die Tanzpaare beobachtete.

Lily betrat die Suite. Alles war dunkel, aber die Kissen und Decken waren unordentlich im Raum verteilt. Was war nur passiert. Lily stieg die erste Treppe hinauf. Die Kugeln auf dem Billardtisch fehlten, sie lagen auf dem Teppich verteilt.

„James?", sagte Lily.

Sie ging noch eine Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer und löste ihre Frisur. Dann zog sie die Schuhe aus und ging rüber in James Zimmer. Er saß auf seinem Bett und betrachtete sie, als sie zur Tür hereinkam.

„Was ist?", fragte James.

„James! Oh mein Gott, Sirius hat gesagt, dass du mich angelogen hast und du sonst die Nächte durchfeiern könntest. Was ist denn nur los?"

„Ach Lily, ich halte es einfach nicht mehr aus!"

„Was? Was hältst du nicht mehr aus?"

„Diese ganze Situation! Ich meine, du bist einfach so bezaubernd und irgendwie kommt bei mir wieder der ganze Trennungsschmerz hoch. Ich halte das einfach nicht aus. Ich dachte wir könnten Freunde sein, aber es geht einfach so nicht. Noch schlimmer ist es aber, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen darf. Warum denn nur?"

„Du weißt doch, dass die Königin es nicht erlaubt."

„Aber wenn du Königin bist, dann kannst du das doch ändern!"

„Nein, das ist die Tradition und die kann eine noch so gute Königin nicht ändern, die wurde festgeschrieben und die bleibt auch festgeschrieben. Außerdem will ich nicht, dass du dein Leben als Zauberer aufgibst, denn du bist darin wirklich großartig!"

„Das ehrt mich normalerweise, doch bei dir verursacht es Schmerz. Meine Liebe zu dir ist einfach noch zu groß."

„Ach, ich wünschte, ich wäre nie als Prinzessin geboren. Ich könnte abdanken, aber dann würde ich mein Volk, das ich lieb gewonnen habe, abgeben müssen."

„Ja, da hast du Recht. Weißt du, wir werden uns wohl nie wieder sehen und morgen ist es dann so weit, dass wir großen Abschied nehmen müssen. Würdest du mir in der letzten Nacht noch einen Kuss geben? Bitte sag nichts, es ist nicht so gemeint, wie du es dir denkst. Ich wünsche mir nur einen Kuss von der künftigen Königin Monacos, so als Glück des Lebens. Es kann auch ein Kuss auf die Wange sein. Das ist mir irgendwie wichtig, bitte!"

Lily lächelte und näherte sich James. Dann küsste sie ihn auf den Mund, einfach aus ihrer Entscheidung heraus, und dann küssten sie sich weiter und immer weiter und irgendwann, ja dann war ein Kuss nicht mehr ausreichend…


	19. Reise in eine neue Heimat

Kapitel 18: Reise in eine neue Heimat

Am Morgen wachte Lily neben James auf und wusste gleich: Die letzten Stunden waren ein großer Fehler. Warum konnte sie sich nicht beherrschen? Jetzt brach sie dem Jungen, der neben ihr lag, noch einmal das Herz und das war das letzte, was sie wollte. Lily stand schnell aus dem Bett auf, sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen, die im Zimmer verteilt lagen, und stürmte hinaus. Sie schloss ihre Zimmertür hinter sich und sank auf dem Boden zusammen. Warum musste ihr das Schicksal immer einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen? Jetzt würde ihr der Abschied kaum erträglich vorkommen. Lily schaute auf die Uhr. Der Hogwarts-Express fuhr um 11 Uhr ab, es war gerade 6 Uhr morgens. Lily konnte aber nicht mehr schlafen, im Gegenteil. Sie ging unter die Dusche, denn zu Hause hatte sie keine Zeit mehr dafür. Dann trocknete sie ihre Haare, tauschte den Bademantel gegen ihre Reiseklamotten und verstaute ihre Habseligkeiten in ihrem Koffer. Dann ging sie hinunter zum See und setzte sich auf den Boden, um gründlich nachzudenken.

Wieso hatte sie das nur getan? Sie würde James doch nie wieder in die Augen schauen können. Sie hatte letzte Nacht keine Kontrolle über sich. Das durfte ihr nie wieder passieren, besonders nicht in Monaco! Was wäre es für ein Skandal, wenn die Presse das erfahren würde? Lily war froh, dass James ein Typ war, der dicht halten konnte und es daher kein Eklat geben würde.

Sie schaute in Zeitabständen auf die Uhr: 7 Uhr, 7 Uhr 15, 7 Uhr 30 und so weiter. Um 9 Uhr ging sie schließlich in die Große Halle, um die letzte Mahlzeit in Hogwarts einzunehmen. Am liebsten hätte sie geheult. Es kam ihr vor, als würde sie nächstes Jahr wieder hier aufkreuzen, aber es war vorbei. Sie musste sich dessen erst einmal bewusst werden…

Kurze Zeit später kamen ihre Freundinnen und setzten sich zu ihr.

„Morgen, Lil", sagte Sue und nahm neben der Prinzessin Platz.

„Moin", meinte Riz.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Ana.

„Hi Leute", murmelte Lily.

„Oh Mann, irgendwie werde ich den ganzen Plunder hier vermissen!", warf Riz in die Runde.

„Nur irgendwie? Ich hab schon jetzt Sehnsucht nach Hogwarts", sagte Ana.

„Fragt mich mal, es war so supertoll hier bei euch, aber mein Jahr ist jetzt leider um", maulte Sue.

„Ach Sue, wir werden uns ganz oft schreiben! Freust du dich denn gar nicht auf Australien?", fragte Ana.

„Ja doch irgendwie schon, aber es wird nicht mehr dasselbe sein. England ist wie mein Zuhause geworden."

„He Lily, was ist denn nur los? Du redest ja kein Wort", sorgte sich Riz.

„Ach, ich will einfach hier bleiben. Ich freue mich zwar schon auf Monaco und vor allem auf meinen Dad, aber Hogwarts zu verlassen ist wie ein Stück deiner Seele zu verlieren", erklärte Lily.

„Das denken wohl hier alle!", war Sirius Begrüßung, als er mit James, Remus und Peter zu den Mädchen kam. Lily versuchte, James nicht anzusehen, denn dann würde sie richtig anfangen zu heulen.

Die Freunde aßen und bald darauf war es Zeit, zum Zug zu gehen. Sie holten schnell ihre Koffer, dann wollten sie auf das Schulgelände hinausgehen, aber es ging nicht. Die Türen waren nicht aufzubekommen. Professor Dumbledore erschien.

„Tja meine Lieben, ich denke ihr seid verwundert, warum ihr jetzt in der Schule eingesperrt seid. Ich habe einen Fotografen beauftragt, einige letzte Fotos dieses Jahrgangs zu machen. Sie werden euch in etwa vier Wochen dann alle in einem Jahrbuch geschickt. Jetzt bitte ich euch als gesamter Jahrgang sieben, auf die Treppe zu gehen, sodass ein Gruppenfoto gemacht werden kann!"

Die Schüler stellten sich in Reihen auf und nahmen auf den unterschiedlichen Treppenstufen Platz. Lily stand zwischen Sue und Ana und sie mussten alle lächeln, obwohl das Lächeln eher gequält war. Einige Leute würden sie schließlich nie wieder sehen.

Dann wurden kleinere Gruppenfotos gemacht: die Gryffindors, die Ravenclaws, die Hufflepuffs und die Slytherins. Dann gab es noch kleinere Gruppen: die Rumtreiber, Sue als Austauschschülerin alleine, Lily mit ihren Freundinnen (inklusive Sue natürlich) und diverse Cliquen aus den anderen Häusern.

„Sind wir jetzt fertig?", fragte ein Junge aus Ravenclaw.

„Nein, nicht ganz. Ich möchte die Schülersprecher noch auf einem Foto haben. Dieses Team muss man einfach festhalten!", sagte Dumbledore.

Lily und James mussten sich zusammenstellen. Sie standen etwas entfernt voneinander.

„Also James, bitte! Umfass Lilys Hüfte mal mit deinem Arm. Ihr versteht euch doch sonst so gut!", meckerte Dumbledore leicht und James musste sich seinen Forderungen beugen. Er umfasste Lily. Ihre Haut perlte als sie seinen Griff spürte. Sie lächelten schnell und wichen dann noch schneller wieder auseinander.

„Okay Leute, das war's!", sagte der Fotograf.

„Meine Lieben, viel Glück auf eurem weiteren Lebensweg. Gute Heimreise", sagte Dumbledore und ging dann in die Große Halle zurück. Die unteren Klassen waren bereits beim Zug, als die ehemaligen Siebtklässler ankamen. Sie setzten sich in die Abteile. Lily nahm ein Abteil mit ihren Freundinnen und die Mädchen setzten sich hin.

„So Leute, das war's!", sagte Ana.

„Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr", sagte Sue.

„Habt ihr schon einen Arbeitsplatz gefunden?", fragte Lily ihre Freundinnen.

„Ich werde in Australien wohl den Laden meiner Großmutter übernehmen. Bis dahin arbeite ich in unserem kleinen Geschäft."

„Ich gehe an die Aurorenschule, zusammen mit den Rumtreibern und Ana", sagte Riz.

„Ja und ich werde Monaco regieren", sagte Lily.

Sie begannen, Karten zu spielen. Das lenkte wenigstens etwas vom Schmerz ab, den sie beim Abschied von Hogwarts gespürt hatten. Lily dachte zusätzlich an James. Sie wünschte ihm einfach nur das Beste und dass er auf der Aurorenschule eine tolle Hexe kennen lernte. Das war die eine Seite. Die andere Seite von ihr verspürte Eifersucht bei dem Gedanken, dass James mit einem anderen Mädchen zusammen wäre.

„Lil? Alles klar?", fragte Riz.

„Na ja, ich muss England heute Abend den Rücken zukehren. Das ist schon traurig", erklärte Lily.

„Wann kommt Katie eigentlich wieder?", fragte Ana.

„Ich glaube, ihr Flugzeug ist heute Morgen gelandet", sagte Sue.

„Ja, dann wird sie sich wohl erst einmal ausruhen. Ich glaube, dass ich sie erst bei der Pressekonferenz sehen werde, wenn sie denn kommt", meinte Lily.

„Natürlich wird sie kommen! Und Sue wird auch da sein und Riz und ich auch!", ermutigte Ana Lily.

Der Zug lief auf dem Gleis neundreiviertel ein. Als er vollkommen still stand, stürmten die Schüler der unteren Klassen aus ihren Abteilen und liefen durch die Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn ihren Eltern entgegen.

Lily, Sue, Ana, Riz und weitere Siebtklässler blieben noch einige Zeit im Zug sitzen. Dann holten sie ihr Gepäck und stiegen endlich aus. Als Lily durch die Absperrung treten wollte, drückte ihr jemand einen Zettel in die Hand. Lily entfaltete ihn und las:

_Lily,_

_egal was der Mensch tut, es ist nie vollkommen richtig. Deine Tat kenne ich nicht, aber ich werde dich immer lieben und dich nicht vergessen können, obwohl du willst, dass ich es tue. Die letzte Nacht bleibt natürlich geheim, darauf kannst du dich verlassen! _

_Adieu, geliebte Prinzessin!_

_James_

Er stürmte an ihr vorbei durch die Absperrung. Als sie auf der anderen Seite angekommen war, war er verschwunden.

„Lily!", rief jemand durch die Massen und ehe sich die Prinzessin versah, klammerte ein etwas größeres, aschblondes Mädchen an ihr: Katie!

„Katie! Du bist hier? Oh mein Gott, ich habe dich so vermisst, oh Mann und ich muss heute Abend weg, dabei würde ich viel lieber mit dir feiern und…"

„Ruhig Lily!", unterbrach Katie sie. „Ich weiß von allem, Monaco und der Beziehung zu James, dein Vater hat es mir erzählt", sagte Katie. Lilys Vater kam aus der Masse hervor.

„Dad!", rief Lily, dass sich die Leute schon umdrehten, die Prinzessin aber nicht erkannten.

„Ja Schatz, ich bin da!", freute sich Lilys Vater.

Ana, Riz und Sue kamen aus der Absperrung hervor und es wurde eine Massenumarmung. Katie fand sich in der Mitte einer riesigen Traube von Schülern wieder und wurde geknuddelt, wo es nur ging.

Nach einer Weile löste sich Katie wieder und ging zu Lily.

„Ich werde zu deiner Pressekonferenz kommen", sagte Katie.

„Danke Katie, danke", schluchzte Lily in ihr Taschentuch.

„Lily, ich weiß, dass dich das alles sehr bewegt, aber wir müssen los! Das Flugzeug startet in zwei Stunden", meinte Jack.

„Nicht in einer Stunde wie vorher gesagt?", fragte Lily.

„Nein, ich habe es um eine Stunde verschoben bekommen. Ist doch super!"

„Danke Dad!"

„Jetzt müssen wir aber auch los!"

„Okay Dad", flüsterte Lily.

Sie verabschiedete sich unter Tränen von ihren Freundinnen, den übrigen Rumtreibern und einigen anderen Hogwartsschülern. Das Gejaule konnte über den ganzen Bahnsteig gehört werden.

„Bis bald, Leute. Ich schreibe euch, wenn der Termin für die Pressekonferenz draußen ist!", rief Lily zu ihren Freundinnen. Dann hakte sie sich bei ihrem Vater unter, das Gepäck wurde von ihren Bodyguards getragen, ihre künftigen Begleiter.

„Auf zur Themse!", sagte Jack und die Beiden verließen den Bahnhof. Sie wurden vom Chauffeur zum Fluss gefahren, währenddessen wurde das Gepäck schon in den Privatjet eingeladen.

„Unser letzter Tag in London", murmelte Lily zu Jack.

„Ja. Ich werde schon Sehnsucht nach dieser Stadt haben."

„Denkst du, es ist eine schlechte Idee, mit mir nach Monaco zu ziehen?"

„Nein. Ich werde überall hinziehen, wohin du willst. Das Wichtigste für mich ist nämlich, meine Tochter um mich herum zu haben."

„Danke Dad."

Sie schauten auf das klare Wasser. Die Sonne schien noch und die Tower Bridge spiegelte sich im Wasser wieder.

„Ich habe eine Idee!", rief Lily. „Warte hier, Dad!"

Jack setzte sich auf eine Bank am Ufer und schaute weiter auf das Wasser. Lily kam zehn Minuten später mit zwei Portionen Fish and Chips wieder.

„Mum würde uns killen, wenn wir das in Monaco verlangen würden."

„Dabei ist es doch so lecker!"

Lily und Jack lachten und aßen genüsslich ihre Portionen als wären es ihre letzten Portionen Fish and Chips.

„Weißt du, Dad, jetzt müssen wir uns wohl mit Mahlzeiten abgeben, wo der Teller nur halbvoll ist", sagte Lily und Jack lachte.

„Ja, das ist die eine Möglichkeit, aber die andere ist noch viel besser. Soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten?"

„Ja klar, schieß los!"

„Das darfst du als Königin nicht mehr sagen!"

„Und das war das Geheimnis?"

„Nein. Das Geheimnis ist folgendes: Was meinst du, wie viele Koffer ich brauchte, um umzuziehen?"

„Hm, vielleicht zwanzig?", fragte Lily.

„Tja, ich habe dreißig!"

„Was? Wieso das denn?"

„Na ja, zwanzig Koffer für meine Habseligkeiten und zehn Koffer für englische Süßigkeiten", meinte Jack cool.

„Was? Ist das wirklich wahr?"

„Ja, das ist wahr. Aber sag deiner Mutter nichts davon, die würde mich umbringen. Ich will halt England nicht ganz aufgeben. Außerdem braucht jeder Mensch mal ne gehörige Portion Süßigkeiten."

„Oh Dad! Das ist so toll!", kreischte Lily und umarmte ihren Vater.

Sie aßen auf, dann wurden sie abgeholt und zum Flughafen gefahren. Sie warteten noch kurze Zeit am Gate, dann durften sie einsteigen.

„Auf Wiedersehen, England", sagte Lily, als sie in die Röhre ging und dann in den Privatjet stieg.

„Es war ne schöne Zeit bei dir", sagte Jack und auch er betrat das Flugzeug.

Lily und ihr Vater setzten sich auf die schönen Ledersitze und schnallten sich an. Dann wurden sie zur Startbahn gefahren. Jack nahm Lilys Hand.

„Na dann auf in eine neue Heimat!", sagte er und kurz darauf hoben sie ab. In den Himmel. Weg von England. Nach Monaco. Auf zu ihrem neuen Zuhause…


	20. Willkommen Zuhause

Und mal wieder ein Kapitel für meine fleißigen Reviewer…(I Luv U)

Kapitel 19: Willkommen Zuhause

Das Flugzeug landete einige Stunden später auf dem Flughafen in Lilys und Jacks neuer Heimat. Lily wurde nervös, als sie schließlich auf monegassischem Boden standen, aber es gab keinen Weg mehr zurück. London war nur noch für Besuche angesehen. All ihre guten Freunde waren nun bei sich zu Hause, bis auf Sue natürlich, und konnten bald das Leben als berufstätige Zauberer antreten. Lily jedoch nützte die Ausbildung in Bezug auf den Thron nichts. Sie hatte schon jetzt Sehnsucht nach ‚ihrem' England, sie war schließlich dort geboren. Jack hatte zwar gesagt, dass sich das legen würde, aber auch er hatte jetzt Zweifel an seiner These.

Lily nahm ihre Tasche, stand auf und ging in den Gang. Ihr Vater folgte ihr. Als sie am Gate ankamen, klickten die Kameras. Die Presse wusste also von diesem Tag, woher auch immer. Lily setzte sich ihre Sonnenbrille auf und ging ganz cool an den Fotografen vorbei zum Auto, das sie und ihren Vater abholte. Die Koffer wurden mit Lieferwägen hinter der Limousine her gefahren.

Lily stieg mit Jack zusammen ein und konnte im Auto endlich ihre Sonnenbrille abnehmen. Ist ja auch ziemlich blöd, so in der Dunkelheit mit Sonnenbrille herum zu rennen.

„Oh Mann Lil, kaum in Monaco, schon wieder Presserummel", sagte Jack.

„Tja, daran muss ich mich wohl jetzt gewöhnen. Ich sehe schon die Schlagzeilen: Prinzessin Lily von Monaco! Ihre dunkelsten Geheimnisse! Nur hier im Monaco Starmagazin!"

„Du hast dunkle Geheimnisse?"

„Klar, Dad, ich meine Vater, jetzt muss ich ja gehoben sprechen. Jeder hat welche."

„Ich auch?"

„Klar. Die Sache mit den Süßigkeiten ist gar nicht artig."  
"Oh ja, stimmt. Danke, liebe Tochter."

„Stets zu ihren Diensten!" Lily lächelte ihren Vater an. „Und Sie haben die königliche Schweigepflicht, Bernardo!", befahl Lily ihrem Chauffeur. „Kein Wort zu der Königin!"

„Wie Sie wünschen, Prinzessin."

„Cool, danke", meinte Lily und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie fuhren noch ein Weilchen, dann stoppte der Wagen.

„Willkommen Zuhause, Prinzessin!", betonte Bernardo, stieg aus und öffnete Lily die Tür.

„Danke", sagte Lily zu Bernardo. Jack stieg alleine auf der anderen Türseite aus und ging schnell zu seiner wartenden Tochter.

„Worauf wartest du noch?", fragte er.

„Ich betrachte den Palast. Ich war zwar schon einmal hier, aber damals wusste ich, dass ich zurück nach England konnte. Jetzt ist alles so anders. Viel kühler."

„Daran müssen wir uns beide gewöhnen. Und nun komm!"

Jack nahm seine Tochter in seinen Arm und schritt mit ihr zum Eingang. Der wurde von Butlern geöffnet, die ‚Willkommen in Monaco, Prinzessin' von sich verlauten ließen.

Sie gingen in den Palast hinein und wurden zugleich von der Königin begrüßt.

„Lily! Mein Kind!", freute sich Fabienne und drückte ihre Tochter.

„Guten Abend, Mutter", sagte Lily in der Umarmung.

Fabienne löste sich wieder und schaute zu Jack.

„Hallo Jack. Ist der Umzug gut verlaufen? Hat alles geklappt?", wollte die noch amtierende Königin wissen.

„Ja sehr gut. Danke, dass du fragst", antwortete Jack höflich und zwinkerte Lily zu. Er dachte an die Sache mit den Süßigkeiten.

„Ich hoffe, es passt alles in deine Suite. Ich habe das Zimmer, das du letztes Mal hattest, ausbauen lassen, sodass du noch mehr Platz hast."

„Danke Fabienne, das wäre nicht nötig gewesen", sagte Jack verlegen. „Aber ich freue mich sehr."

„Lily, deine Zimmer habe ich gleich gelassen. Du kannst sie dir einrichten, wie du willst. Ich stelle mich auf alles ein."

„Danke Mutter", sagte Lily wohlerzogen.

„Euer Gepäck wird in eure Zimmer gebracht. Was haltet ihr von einem Tee? Der Flug war doch bestimmt anstrengend, oder?", fragte Fabienne.

„Eher das Aussteigen", meinte Lily.

„Warum das denn, Lily?", fragte Fabienne erneut.

„Na ja, ich sage nur Presse", mischte sich Jack ein.

„Ja, das Leben ist schon schwierig, wenn man überall gekannt wird. Aber keine Sorgen, ihr Beiden, diese Moderatoren und Journalisten kriegen wir auch noch in den Griff!"

„Ich hoffe es, Fabienne", sagte Jack und mit seinen Worten verließen sie die Halle und gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo der Tee schon stand. Die drei nahmen sich jeweils eine Tasse und setzten sich hin. Die Situation war sehr angespannt. Lily begann zu summen.

„Oh Lily, du musst mir unbedingt erzählen, wie der Abschlussball war!", sagte Fabienne.

Lily versetzten diese Worte einen Stich ins Herz. Sie musste gleich wieder an James denken und an die gemeinsame Nacht.

„Lily?", hakte Fabienne nach.

„Ach so, ja, der Abschlussball war ganz gut so", sagte Lily.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte die Königin.

„Nein, was soll denn sein?", fragte Lily zurück.

„Du bist seit deiner Ankunft hier so komisch. Dabei dachte ich, du freust dich, mich wieder zu sehen."

„Ja Mutter, das tue ich auch, aber ich bin sehr erschöpft von dem Flug. Ich denke, ich gehe zu Bett. Morgen reden wir dann weiter, in Ordnung?"

Lily stand auf, gab ihren Eltern einen Kuss zur Guten Nacht und stürmte dann hoch in ihr Zimmer. Sie schloss die Tür und schmiss sich aufs Bett. Sie konnte James nicht vergessen. Sie würde es nie können. Diese Phase vor der Entscheidung würde die Qual werden. Ob es ihr nach der Entscheidung besser gehen würde, wusste sie aber auch nicht. Das Leben war einfach schwierig. Sie konnte es nur probieren…

Am nächsten Morgen ging Lily zu Fabienne in ihr Büro. Fabienne saß an einem Brief und wollte gerade ihre königliche Unterschrift drunter setzten, als Lily sie unterbrach.

„Mutter?"

„Ja Lily? Was ist denn?", fragte Fabienne und schaute von ihrem Brief hoch.

„Ich habe eine Frage an dich. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob du damit einverstanden sein wirst."

„Das kann ich dir jetzt auch noch nicht sagen. Erzähl mir doch davon, Lily!"

„Also ich habe mir gedacht, die Pressekonferenz zu verschieben. Nach vorn zu verschieben, meine ich. Ich habe mich entschieden und will das dem Volke schnellstmöglich mitteilen! Geht das in Ordnung?"

„Oh Lily, das ist ja wunderbar! Natürlich geht das. Welcher Termin passt dir denn?"

„Na ja so in zwei Wochen vielleicht? Dann haben Anastasia, Marissa, Katie, Susan und alle meine Freunde noch Zeit, hier aufzutauchen. Ich möchte, dass sie hier mit dabei sind."

„Natürlich, Lily. Sie können alle kommen. Ich werde der Presse Bescheid geben."

„Danke, Mutter."

„Für was hast du dich denn entschieden, wenn ich mal fragen darf?"

„Das sage ich auf der Pressekonferenz. Ich möchte, dass ihr und das Volk es gleichzeitig erfahrt. Das ist mir sehr wichtig."

„Natürlich, Lily, das kann ich verstehen. Eine wahrscheinlich zukünftige Regentin will das Volk so gut wie möglich mit einbeziehen, oder?"

„Ja genau, so ist."

„Gut. Falls du dich jetzt für den Thron entscheidest, kann die Krönungsfeier aber nicht verschoben werden, denn das ist ein fester Termin. Wenn du dich jetzt gegen dein Land entscheidest, wird an dem Tag dein Cousin gekrönt. Die Einladungen an die Königshäuser sind nämlich schon raus und es ist ein offizieller Termin, der nicht verändert werden kann. Ich kann nämlich entweder an dem Tag abdanken oder erst wieder in einigen Jahren. Das ist hier so eine Vorschrift."

„Natürlich, das verstehe ich. Ich will nur die Entscheidung hinter mich bringen."

„Das ist dir auf jeden Fall gestattet."

„Danke, Mutter."

Lily wollte schon den Raum verlassen, da rief Fabienne hinter ihr her:

„Lily, warte!"

„Was ist denn noch?"

Fabienne setzte ihre Unterschrift unter den Brief, dann steckte sie ihn in ein Kuvert.

„Sei so lieb und gib das dem Boten, der in der Eingangshalle wartet!"

„Natürlich, Mutter."

Lily verließ den Raum, gab dem Boten den Brief ihrer Mutter und schrieb dann selbst einen Brief an Anastasia:

_Liebe Ana,_

_die Entscheidung ist verlagert worden. Ich werde in zwei Wochen bekannt geben, für was ich mich entscheide. Ich hoffe, dass ihr es bis dahin schafft, hier aufzutauchen. Mutter stellt euch unseren Privatjet zur Verfügung. Ich würde euch abholen. Du musst mir nur sagen wann._

_Liebe Grüße an die anderen Leute_

_Lily_

Einen Tag später kam die Eule zurück und brachte einen Brief von Ana mit sich, in dem stand:

_Liebe Lily,_

_so früh entscheiden? Na so lange das gut geht…Kleiner Scherz am Rande. Rate mal, was Sue gemacht hat! Sie ist einfach in England geblieben! Sie will nicht mehr zurück nach Australien! Einfach so! Sie ist nicht ins Flugzeug gestiegen und hat ihren Eltern einen Brief geschrieben. Die waren erst nicht so begeistert, aber sie müssen das Verhalten ihrer Tochter tolerieren. Jetzt wohnt sie bei mir. Habe die Sache mit der Pressekonferenz gleich allen Leuten erzählt, sie kommen dann bis auf James und Sirius. Die denken, dass es deine Mutter nicht gutheißen wird, wenn sie bei dir im Palast auftauchen. Kann mir kein Urteil darüber bilden, da ich deine Mutter nur von Fotos kenne. Wir treffen uns in einer Woche um 9 Uhr bei mir zu Hause. Geht das in Ordnung? Wenn nicht, machen wir einen anderen Termin. Muss aufhören, sonst brennt mein Kuchen an. Viele liebe Grüße von allen. _

_Liebe Grüße an deine Familie_

_Ana_

Lily las den Brief und ging gleich zurück zu Fabienne ins Büro.

„Mutter?", fragte sie.

Fabienne schaute von ihrem nächsten Brief hoch.

„Was ist denn noch, Lily?"

„Kann ich den Privatjet haben?"

„Jetzt?"

„Nein, in einer Woche. Ana und die anderen wollen in einer Woche kommen und ich kann sie doch von London aus abholen. Ist das ein Problem?"

„Nein, in einer Woche ist das ganz in Ordnung. Ich bin gespannt auf deine Freunde. Sie sind sicher ganz nett."

„Ja natürlich sind sie das. Also klappt das mit dem Privatjet?"

„Sicher, klar. Ich dachte schon, du willst ihn jetzt benutzen, denn der ist momentan in England."

„Und was macht der da?"

„Er holt Herzog Daniel von York ab. Deinen wohl künftigen Ehemann."

„Ja, meinen vielleicht künftigen Ehemann."

„Gut, dann werde ich dem Piloten melden, dass du den Jet nächste Woche brauchst. Am Dienstag?"

„Ja, dann ist die Entscheidung am…"

„Sonntag! Die Entscheidung ist am Sonntag. Das ist doch kein Problem für dich, oder?"

„Nein, hauptsache so früh wie möglich."

„Sehr gut."

Lily verließ das Büro wieder und ging in den Garten, um etwas an der frischen Luft zu sein.

Am Abend fuhr ein Wagen vor und Lily stand von ihrer Bank auf.

Herzog Daniel stieg aus der Limousine und grinste, als er Lily sah.

„Hey Prinzessin!"

„Hey vielleicht künftiger Ehemann!"

Sie machten „Gimme five" und gingen dann zum Palast.

„Wie geht's dir, Lily?", fragte Daniel.

„Ach, mal so, mal so. Vermisse meine Freunde momentan, aber die kommen ja nächsten Dienstag!", freute sich Lily.

„Ach so? Auch dieser James von Silvester?"

„Nein, der nicht. Aber die Mädchen kommen plus Katie, die ein Jahr in Australien verbracht hatte. Ich hole sie aus London ab. Wir treffen uns um 9 Uhr in Anas Wohnung."

„Gibt es im Jet noch Platz für einen Herzog?"

„Du willst mit nach London? Wieso das denn?"

„Na ja, England ist auch meine Heimat und sein wir mal ehrlich, die Süßigkeiten in Monaco sind echt scheußlich", flüsterte Daniel.

„Findest du das auch?", fragte Lily leise kichernd zurück.

„Klar, ich nehme mir einfach wieder ein paar mit. Warum auch nicht? Aber du musst Stillschweigen bewahren."

„Ich schweige, wenn du mir von den Süßigkeiten was abgibst", kicherte Lily erpresserisch.

„Ach du!", sagte Daniel und schubste Lily ein Stückchen.

Irgendwie fühlte sich Lily jetzt etwas besser. Damals war es auch witzig mit Daniel und sie hatte den Gedanken gefasst, dass die Zeit mit ihm sie etwas aufbauen würde.

Sie traten in den Palast und Fabienne kam gleich auf Daniel zu und drückte ihn.

„Ach Daniel, es ist so schön, dass du wieder hier bist!", sagte sie.

„Danke, Majestät", bemerkte Daniel schüchtern.

„Du kennst ja das Gästezimmer", trällerte Fabienne und verschwand wieder leicht tänzelnd.

„Was für Drogen hat deine Mutter genommen?", fragte Daniel Lily.

„Keine Ahnung, den Charme eines Herzogs?"

„Lily, jetzt hör aber auf, mich zu verarschen! Ich habe deiner Mutter doch nur gedankt!"

„Das reicht manchmal schon, damit sie high ist."

Daniel schubste Lily wieder und ging dann in das Gästezimmer, um sich vom Flug auszuruhen.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten die jungen Adeligen größtenteils zusammen. Sie amüsierten sich beim Federball, Kicken und Schwimmen. Einen Abend schlichen sie sich sogar aus dem Palast, um in der Stadt zu spazieren. Sie tarnten sich außergewöhnlich gut und wurden nicht erkannt. Sie gingen einfach mal einen Wodka trinken und kauften eine Flasche, denn im Palast gab es nur Wein, Champagner, Likör und solche Getränke. Sie kamen sehr spät in den Palast zurück und mussten sich hinter einigen Türen, Säulen und so vor der Königin verstecken, die sich ein Glas Wasser holte und den Raum gründlich, aber nicht gründlich genug, beobachtete. Sie kicherten, als Fabienne wieder weg war und verschwanden dann auf ihre Zimmer.

Die Zeit verging schneller als erwartet und plötzlich war es Dienstagmorgen…


	21. Besuch aus England

Kapitel 20: Besuch aus England

Es war Dienstagmorgen (oder eher Dienstagnacht), als Lily und Daniel den Palast verließen und nach England flogen. Im Flieger wollten sie nicht mehr schlafen und Lily zückte einen Stapel Karten aus ihrer Tasche.

„Du willst Karten spielen?", fragte Daniel irritiert.

„Klar, nichts geht besser am frühen Morgen als eine ordentliche Runde Rommé."

Sie lachte laut auf und Daniel stimmte ein. Trotzdem spielten sie eine Runde.

„Mit meinen Freunden müssen wir unbedingt Pokern spielen!", begeisterte sich Lily.

„Im Palast?"

„Nein, Mann. Im Flugzeug. Mutter würde uns umbringen, wenn sie uns dabei in Monaco erwischt."

„Dann dürfen wir uns nicht erwischen lassen!"

„Auch wieder wahr."

Sie landeten einige Spiele weiter dann in London und Lily war richtig aufgeregt.

„Oh geil, jetzt sehe ich die Bande wieder!", ereiferte sie sich.

„Und ich auch", fügte Daniel hinzu.

Sie stiegen aus dem Privatjet aus und verließen schnellstmöglich den Flughafen, um zu Ana zu kommen. Ein Chauffeur fuhr sie in einer großen Limousine zur gewünschten Adresse.

Als der Wagen hielt, riss Lily die Tür auf und stolperte gleich aus dem Auto. Auf gut Deutsch gesagt lag sie richtig schön auf der Schnauze auf dem Gehweg. Zu ihrem Glück waren kaum Leute au den Straßen unterwegs und keiner hatte ihren Stunt so richtig gesehen. Daniel half ihr wieder hoch und Lily betrachtete sich. Keine Zeichen von der Landung.

„Keine Zeichen davon zu sehen. Und das bleibt unter uns!", sagte sie zu Daniel.

„Ach wie könnte ich es nur weiter erzählen."

Ein komischer Junge kam vorbei und Daniel wollte Lily ihre ganzen Scherze über den Charme eines Herzogs heimzahlen:

„Ey, haste gesehen? Die hier hat sich volle Kanne auf die…"

„Klamotten gekleckert!", erhob Lily schnell das Wort, nahm die Colaflasche aus dem Auto und goss sich etwas über ihr T-Shirt. Der Junge glotzte, als ob die Beiden aus der Limousine nicht ganz dicht wären und ging dann irritiert weiter.

„Was sollte das denn?", fragte Lily Daniel.

„Wollte dich nur testen", sagte Daniel cool und Lily kapierte. Sie schubste ihn scherzhaft zur Seite und ging dann in den Hausflur. Sie rannte die vielen Treppen bis zu Anas Dachwohnung hoch und stand dann davor. Herzog Daniel kam kaum nach

Lily klingelte also an Anas Tür und diese wurde prompt geöffnet.

„Lily!", kreischte Ana und drückte ihre Freundin.

„Dass wir uns schon nach einer Woche wieder sehen, das finde ich klasse!", freute sich Sue.

„Wir haben dich total vermisst. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Riz.

„Ja, was macht das Leben und das Königreich?", wollte Katie wissen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Leute. Es geht mir gut, jetzt so wo ich euch sehe", sagte Lily.

„Na das will ich auch hoffen!", sagte Remus.

„Hi mein Kleiner!", freute sich Lily und drückte ihren guten Freund. „Sind James und Sirius nicht da?", fragte Lily vorsichtig.

„Nein, leider nicht. James ist wahrscheinlich immer noch in der Bar und von Sirius haben wir keine Ahnung", erklärte Ana.

„Bar?", fragte Lily irritiert.

„Ja, er versucht, seinen Kummer herunterzuspülen", sagte Sue.

„Dann muss ich mit ihm reden", kam Lily zu dem Schluss.

„Nein, du solltest ihm nicht begegnen. Ich glaube, das würde alles noch schlimmer machen", sagte Remus.

„Ich rede nach deiner Entscheidung noch einmal mit ihm", sagte Ana. „Aber jetzt müssen wir los!"

Dann bemerkte Riz die Flecken auf Lilys noch nassem Shirt.

„Sag mal was hast du denn gemacht?", fragte sie.

„Ein Experiment mit Cola. War sehr lustig", sagte Lily und schaute Daniel grimmig an. „Herzog Daniel ist auch mit mir hier, um euch abzuholen. Katie, du kennst ihn noch nicht."

„Hallo Katie", sagte Daniel.

„Hallo Herzog Daniel", sagte Katie.

„Du kannst mich auch einfach Daniel nennen", meinte der Betroffene locker und Katie lächelte.

„Lily, jetzt musst du dir aber ein anderes Top anziehen. Warte, ich hole dir eins!", sagte Ana. Dann kam sie mit einem schwarzen Oberteil zurück. Lily verschwand kurz in der Wohnung und zog sich schnell um. Dann ging sie in den Hausflur zurück.

„Können wir denn jetzt?", fragte Remus.

„Nur kein Stress, Schätzchen, wir haben doch Zeit. Das Flugzeug kann gar nicht ohne uns fliegen", sagte Lily.

„Kann es schon", meinte Daniel.

„Ja, aber das wäre sinnlose Verschwendung von Kerosin", sagte Lily und die Truppe machte sich auf den Weg zur Limousine.

„Boah, da hat ja ne ganze Fußballmannschaft drin Platz!", war das Kommentar von Marissa.

„Inklusive Maskottchen", meinte Sue.

Lily und Daniel grinsten und stiegen ein. Nach und nach fanden sich mehr Personen in der Limousine, die nach etwa 30 Minuten den Flughafen erreichte.

„Sie starten in 20 Minuten, Prinzessin", sagte der Chauffeur.

„Sagen Sie das Wort nicht so laut. Ich will nicht, dass das hier einer hört", zischte Lily und stieg dann aus dem Auto.

Die Gruppe stürmte durch den Sicherheitscheck zum Gate, wo der Jet stand. Sie rannten ins Flugzeug und kaum angeschnallt wurde die Tür auch schon geschlossen und sie rollten aufdie Startbahn.

„Ja, Monaco, wir kommen!", grölte Riz.

„Wie sind eigentlich die Männer dort?", fragte Katie.

„Keine Ahnung, Katie", antwortete Lily.

„Oh Mann, ich bin so aufgeregt!", sagte Riz zitternd.

„Mach dich mal locker, wir sind noch nicht mal abgehoben", sagte Ana.

Fünf Minuten später hätte der Satz nicht mehr gegolten, denn sie befanden sich nicht mehr auf dem Boden. Als sie die Flughöhe erreicht hatten und sich abschnallen durften, mischte Daniel die Karten.

„Ana, kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?", fragte Lily.

„Klar", meinte Ana und die Beiden gingen eine Kabine weiter, während die andere Gruppe Karten spielte.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Ana.

„Es geht um James. Ist das mit der Bar wirklich wahr?"

„Ja, leider schon. Er kommt nicht mit der Trennung klar. Aber das ist wohl die anfängliche Phase. Er muss es akzeptieren."

„Da bekomme ich gleich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich mich mit Daniel so gut amüsiert habe. Klar sind meine Gedanken auch zu James abgeschweift, aber ich bin schon einigermaßen darüber hinweg."

„Du musst kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, Lil. Er wird schon irgendwann darüber hinweg sein. Das kannst du mir glauben, versprochen!"

„Danke Ana, ich hoffe es!"

„Es ist besser, wenn du jetzt nicht mit ihm redest, er muss erst einmal Abstand gewinnen."

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht."

„Was für eine Freundin wäre ich, wenn ich dir falsche Ratschläge geben würde?"

Die Tür ging auf und Riz stand im Gang:

„Wollt ihr nun mitkommen und Poker spielen oder wollt ihr hier noch die ganze Reise nach Monaco rumsitzen?"

„Wir kommen ja schon", sagte Ana und stand auf. Lily folgte ihr und die Gruppe begann zu pokern.

„Ich gewinne, ich gewinne!", freute sich Remus.

„Passe", meinten Ana, Riz, Katie, Sue und Daniel.

„Na dann zeig mal her!", sagte Lily.

„Zwei Paare", sagte Remus belustigt und lehnte sich zurück.

„Oh, oh!", meinte Lily und Remus fühlte sich auf der sicheren Seite.

„Sieht nicht gut aus", sagte Lily.

„Ich wusste, ich gewinne", trällerte Remus.

„Full House", sagte Lily und Remus beendete sein Lied. Er hatte doch tatsächlich im letzten Moment noch verloren.

„Oh nein!", ärgerte er sich.

„Gewonnen, gewonnen! Nänänänänänä!", sang Lily.

Es meldete sich eine Stimme:

„Liebe Fluggäste, ich bitte sie, sich wieder anzuschnallen, denn in etwa zwanzig Minuten werden wir auf dem Flughafen von Monaco landen." Es war der Kapitän.

Die Freunde folgten natürlich dem Befehl des Piloten und trafen wirklich zwanzig Minuten später auf dem Boden von Monaco auf.

„Juhu, ich bin in Monaco!", feierte Sue.

„Bleibt ganz ruhig, Mädels. Besonders vor der Königin, meiner Mutter. Sie mag es nicht, wenn ihr bei ihrem Anblick nervös werdet und eventuell noch etwas Falsches sagt."

„Wir werden schon irgendwie mit ihr klarkommen", sagte Ana.

Das Flugzeug hielt am Gate und die Brücke wurde herangefahren. Ein Mitarbeiter des Flughafens öffnete die Tür des Jets.

„Sonnenbrillen auf, Mädels und Jungs!", befahl Lily.

„Aber es ist doch heute keine Sonne", meinte Katie. „Zumindest schaut es draußen so aus."

„Ach so, du hast das ja noch nie miterlebt, Katie. Dann erkläre ich es dir mal in Kurzform: Überall lauert die Presse auf der Stelle, um eine neue Story über Lily zu bringen. Sobald dich die Journalisten mit Lily gesehen haben, hast du so gut wie kein Privatleben mehr. Das ist in Lilys Fall natürlich bei Jungs extremer. Um deine Augen vor dem Blitzlichtgewitter zu schützen, empfehle ich, eine Sonnenbrille zu benutzen", sagte Daniel.

„Okay", meinte Katie und die Gruppe setze sich die Gestelle auf die Nasen. Dann nahm jeder seine Tasche und verließ das Flugzeug. Lily ging voran, um den Reiseleiter zu spielen. Sie drängelte sich durch die Leute mit den vielen Fragen durch und erreichte die Limousine. Die Anderen kamen etwas später. Herzog Daniel kam als Letzter am Treffpunkt an, denn er wurde von einer Journalistin so in den Wahnsinn getrieben, dass er ihr doch noch einige Fragen beantwortete.

Als sie schließlich im Auto saßen, besprachen sie die Zeit, die sie in Monaco verbringen würden.

„Also ich möchte gerne mal was Kulturelles machen, nicht immer nur Party", sagte Sue.

„Wie wäre es denn mit einigen Museen?", fragte Lily.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Lil. Als ich in Australien war, habe ich etliche Galerien besichtigt und die Liebe zur Kunst entdeckt. Es ist faszinierend, vor diesen riesigen Werken einiger genialer Köpfe zu stehen und zu denken…"

„Für wie viel Kohle hat er das Teil wohl verscherbelt?", redete Remus herein. Alle schauten ihn mit Verwunderung an.

„Kann man denn nicht mal einen Witz machen?", fragte er.

„Klar kann man das. Von dir kam es aber eher unerwartet", sagte Lily.

„Ich bin sehr vielschichtig", meinte Remus zurück und Lily wandte sich wieder ihren Mädchen zu.

„Was machen wir heute Abend?", fragte sie.

„Party!", meinte Riz.

„Party!", stimmte Ana ihr zu.

„Heute Abend bin ich auch für Party", sagte Sue.

„Ganz meiner Meinung", sagten Remus und Katie.

Lily sah Herzog Daniel an und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Was fragst du eigentlich noch?", war sein Kommentar und Lily lachte.

Dann wurde der Prinzessin auf einmal schlecht und der Wagen musste anhalten, damit sie in einer Ecke brechen konnte. Sie brauchte zwei Minuten, um wieder ins Auto steigen zu können, denn sie atmete hastig. Sie stieg wieder ins Auto.

„Alles wieder in Ordnung?", fragte Ana.

„Ja, alles okay", meinte Lily.

„Wovon kann dir denn schlecht sein?", fragte sich Remus.

„Daniel und ich haben auf dem Flug nach London Kaviar gegessen, der ist mir bestimmt nicht bekommen. Er hat auch irgendwie merkwürdig geschmeckt."

„Geschmeckt hat er nicht merkwürdig, das ist nun mal der Geschmack von älterem Kaviar aus der Dose. Wahrscheinlich bist du daran nicht gewöhnt. Du hattest in letzter Zeit sehr viel Stress und große Essen mit Kaviar können einem da schon mal auf den Magen schlagen. Morgen ist das weg", sagte Daniel.

„Ja, eine Magenverstimmung dauert meist nur einen Tag, dann geht es wieder", sagte Sue.

„Und was ist nun mit heute Abend?", fragte Lily.

„Dann können wir nicht weg gehen, wenn es dir schlecht geht, so einfach ist das", sagte Katie.

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage", sagte Lily. „Verderbt euch wegen mir nicht den schönen Abend! Daniel kennt sich bestens in Monaco aus, er war ja schon oft hier. Er wird mit euch auf Partytour gehen."

„Aber ohne dich ist es nicht dasselbe, Lil", maulte Sue.

„Ich weiß, aber ich will nicht, dass ihr den ganzen schönen Abend im Palast eingesperrt sitzt. Feiert mal ordentlich, wir holen unsere Party dann auch nach. Es reicht, wenn ich mich und meinen Magen ausruhen muss."

„Da hast du auch wieder Recht", sagte Riz und die Limousine fuhr in die Einfahrt des Palastes.

„Oh mein Gott, was soll ich denn nur zur Königin sagen?", machte sich Katie verrückt.

„Ist meine Frisur okay?", fragte sich Riz.

„Guten Tag, Majestät. Nein. Majestät, wunderschönes Wetter heute, oder? Nein. Majestät…", übte Remus.

„Ich muss mir noch einmal die Lippen nachziehen!", kreischte Ana.

„Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich stehen soll so vor ihren Augen", heulte Sue.

„Schluss!", sagte Lily cool. „Seid einfach ihr selbst. Und vor allem: bleibt ruhig! Das ist das Wichtigste! Nichts ist schlimmer, als vor der Königin zu zittern wie bei Schüttelfrost."

„Können wir?", fragte Herzog Daniel und die anderen Leute in der Limousine nickten. Die Türen wurden geöffnet und alle stiegen aus. Am Eingang des Palastes wartete die Königin.

Riz kam als Erste nach Lily und Daniel zu Fabienne.

„Guten Tag, Majestät, ich bin Marissa. Lily dürfte mich schon einmal erwähnt haben, aber…"

„Ist schon gut, Marissa, ich kenne dich aus den Erzählungen von Lily", sagte Fabienne und Riz musste weitergehen. Sie hatte die Begrüßung gut geschafft.

Auch die Anderen schafften die Begrüßung besser als sie es sich vorgestellt hatten. Remus unterhielt sich am längsten mit der noch amtierenden Königin und ging dann schließlich zu den anderen der Gruppe in die Eingangshalle.

Sie verteilten sich auf die Gästezimmer. Ana und Riz sowie Sue und Katie teilten sich ein Gästezimmer. Remus, der sich gut mit Daniel verstand, wurde folglich daraus auf dessen Zimmer gebracht.

Lily legte sich nach ihrer Ankunft gleich wieder ins Bett und schlief früh ein. Die Übelkeit war wie verflogen. Sollten ihre Freunde sich doch einen schönen Abend machen.


	22. Untersuchungsergebnisse

Kapitel 21: Untersuchungsergebnisse

Am nächsten Morgen stürmte Lily zur Toilette. Ihr war schon wieder übel. Hatte sich der Kaviar so schlecht auf ihren Körper ausgewirkt. Ana hatte das Gepolter auf dem Flur bemerkt und ging ins Badezimmer. Da hockte ihre beste Freundin über dem Klo.

„He Lily, was ist denn los?", fragte sie.

„Na siehst du doch! Mir ist total schlecht!" Sie beugte sich wieder über die Schüssel.

„Immer noch der Kaviar?"

„Scheint so. Was anderes habe ich ja nicht gegessen."

„Am besten ich koche dir einen Tee und dann isst du ein Stück Weißbrot. Das kann wirklich Wunder bewirken."

„Danke Ana, das ist lieb von dir. Kannst du mir auch Schokolade mitbringen?"

„Schokolade? Was geht denn jetzt ab?"

„Ich hab so Lust auf cremige Vollmilchschokolade…"

„Okay, wenn du meinst", sagte Ana verwirrt und verließ das Badezimmer. Fünf Minuten später kam sie mit einer Scheibe Toast, einem Kamillentee und einer Schokolade wieder.

„Oh danke, Ana!", freute sich Lily, schnappte sich die Schokolade und aß sie innerhalb von 10 Minuten auf. Dann hopste sie im Badezimmer herum.

„Äh Lily? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Riz, die zur Tür herein gekommen war.

„Klaro, mir ging es nie besser!", freute sich Lily, machte dann noch zwei Hopser und stürmte wieder aufs Klo zu. Ihr wurde erneut schlecht.

„Äääääähhhhhh", jammerte Lily. „Ich habe solche Bauchschmerzen!"

„Kein Wunder. Du hast ja auch die ganze Schokolade gegessen!", meinte Ana.

Fabienne kam ins Badezimmer hinein.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte sie.

„Na das siehst du doch, Mutter! Ich kotze."

„Also Lily! Sag wenigstens ‚Ich breche'", beschwerte sich Fabienne. „Hast du was Falsches gegessen?"

„Ja, gestern Kaviar", antwortete Lily.

„Aber da hält die Übelkeit nicht so lange an", meinte die Königin.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Daniel, der hineinkam.

„Oh Mann, Leute, das ist kein Kino! Ich will jetzt alleine sein!", meckerte Lily.

„Sie hat vorhin eine ganze Tafel Schokolade gegessen", flüsterte Ana zu Fabienne und diese nickte ahnend.

„Raus!", brüllte Lily und die Menge verzog sich.

Draußen auf dem Flur:

„Ich werde Lily zu Doktor Gautier schicken. Der kann ihr bestimmt bei so einer üblen Magenverstimmung helfen", sagte Fabienne.

„Gute Idee", meinte Ana.

„Hattet ihr eigentlich gestern noch Spaß?", fragte Fabienne.

„Ja, ohne Lily war es zwar nicht dasselbe, aber wir saßen ganz nett in einer kleinen Kneipe und haben Wein getrunken", sagte Riz.

„Seid ihr auch von derselben Schule wie Lily?", wollte die Königin weiterhin wissen.

„Ja, wir waren auch mit ihr in vielen Kursen", sagte Ana.

„Aha. Ich rufe dann mal den Doktor an, dass meine Tochter nachher bei ihm vorbeikommt. Vielleicht kann er Lily ja auch ein Präparat verschreiben."

Fabienne ging in ihr Büro, um zu telefonieren. Lily kam aus dem Badezimmer raus.

„He Leute", sagte sie.

„Deine Mutter ruft beim Arzt an. Du sollst heute Vormittag dorthin gehen", sagte Riz.

„Oh sehr gut. Dann kann er mir ein Medikament verschreiben", meinte Lily.

„Zur Pressekonferenz musst du schließlich fit sein", sagte Daniel.

„Kannst du mitkommen, Ana?", fragte Lily.

„Natürlich."

„Und Riz und Sue und Katie und Remus auch, okay?", sagte Lily.

„He und was ist mit mir?", fragte Daniel.

„Sorry, aber die anderen zählen zu meinem engsten Freundeskreis. Wenn ich da bin, werde ich es dir sagen", erklärte die Prinzessin.

„Meinetwegen", brummelte Daniel und ging wieder in sein Zimmer zurück.

Nach dem Frühstück, an dem Lily nicht teilgenommen hatte, stieg die Clique in die Limousine und sie wurden zur Praxis von Doktor Gautier gefahren. Als sie ankamen, stiegen sie schnell aus, um nicht von Fotografen gesichtet zu werden. Lily ging in die Praxis und ihre Freunde bis auf Ana setzten sich in das Café gegenüber von der Arztpraxis.

„Bis nachher, Lily", sagten sie zu ihr und gingen über die Straße.

Lily und Ana betraten die Arztpraxis und steuerten auf den Schreibtisch der Schwester zu.

„Guten Tag, ich bin Lily Evans. Ich habe einen Termin mit Doktor Gautier", sagte Lily.

Die Schwester stand auf:

„Natürlich Hoheit, gehen Sie gleich durch ins Behandlungszimmer. Und sie sind?", fragte sie zu Ana.

„Das ist meine beste Freundin Anastasia. Sie soll mit dabei sein", erklärte Lily.

„Natürlich", meinte die Schwester.

Sie gingen den Flur entlang zum Behandlungszimmer. Sie klopften kurz an der Tür und öffneten sie.

„Guten Tag, Doktor", sagte Lily.

„Guten Tag, Prinzessin. Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie nun auch nach ihrer Mutter zu behandeln."

„Es ist doch nicht schlimm, dass ich meine Freundin Ana mitgebracht habe, oder?"

„Nein, schon gut, Prinzessin. Guten Tag, Ana", sagte der Arzt. „Sie können sich auf den Stuhl da drüben hinsetzen."

Ana tat das und setzte sich gespannt hin.

„Was fehlt Ihnen denn, Prinzessin?"

„Bitte nennen Sie mich Lily, Doktor."

„Natürlich. Was fehlt Ihnen denn, Lily?"

„Na ja, seit gestern muss ich brechen."

„Aha, was haben Sie in letzter Zeit gegessen?"

„Ich hatte gestern Kaviar und dachte, dass es vielleicht davon kommt. Aber heute früh musste ich auch wieder zur Toilette rennen. Danach hatte ich eine Tafel Schokolade, dann musste ich mich wieder übergeben."

„Das mit der Schokolade ist vollkommen normal. Das habe ich auch schon einmal geschafft. Vertragen Sie denn keinen Kaviar?"

„Ich weiß nicht, den habe ich vorher noch nie probiert."

„Haben Sie Probleme mit Fischgerichten?"

„Nein. Ich mag Fisch gerne und hatte noch nie Schwierigkeiten damit."

„Hatten Sie in letzter Zeit viel Stress? Körperlich, meine ich."

„Na ja, ich bin viel gereist. Ich bin vor einer Woche aus London nach Monaco gekommen. Gestern habe ich meine Freunde dann aus London abgeholt. Ich bin also zwei Mal geflogen."

„Haben Sie Probleme mit dem Fliegen?"

„Nein, absolut nicht."

„Hm, kein Problem mit Fischgerichten und kein Problem mit Fliegen, was könnte es denn sonst noch sein? Haben Sie diese Übelkeit schon länger?"

„Na ja, übel war mir schon länger. Seit ich in Monaco bin, habe ich das."

„Tja, daran wird es aber nicht liegen."

„Nein, ich war ja auch schon zu Weihnachten in Monaco. Da ist mir alles bestens bekommen."

Der Arzt stand auf und holte einen kleinen Becher aus dem Schrank. Dann kam er zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück.

„Ich muss auf die Toilette", flüsterte Lily zu Ana.

„Das passt ja perfekt!", meinte der Doktor, der alles gehört hatte. „Dann machen Sie bitte diesen Becher voll. Ich würde gerne einen Urintest mit Ihnen durchführen."

„Wieso das denn, Doktor?"

„Damit kann ich den Schadstoffgehalt in ihrem Körper messen. Sind es zu viele Schadstoffe, also liegt es über der Norm, dann kann es sein, dass es sich auf Ihren Magen auswirkt. Das Ergebnis ist in dann etwa 10 Minuten da. Wenn Sie so lange im Wartezimmer Platz nehmen würden?", sagte der Doktor und Lily und Ana verließen das Behandlungszimmer. Lily machte noch einen Abstecher auf die Toilette, gab dem Doktor dann den Becher und setzte sich zu Ana. Sie blätterten in Zeitschriften und begannen sich zu langweilen.

Es vergingen zehn Minuten, dann zwanzig, dann dreißig. Nach etwa einer Stunde kam Doktor Gautier ins Wartezimmer:

„Miss Lily Evans, würden Sie bitte ins Behandlungszimmer kommen?"

„Klar. Komm, Ana!"

„Nein, ich würde das gerne mit Ihnen alleine bereden. Sie können es ihrer Freundin gleich danach sagen, wenn sie es ihr dann noch sagen wollen."

„Ist nicht so schlimm, Lil. Ich warte dann halt länger hier", sagte Ana und Lily folgte dem Arzt ins Behandlungszimmer.

Sie setzten sich am Schreibtisch gegenüber.

„Also Doktor, wie viele Schadstoffe habe ich im Körper? Wie viele mehr als die Norm?", fragte Lily.

„Miss Lily, Sie liegen absolut im durchschnittlichen Bereich."

„Ja wunderbar, aber was ist denn nun die Ursache für meine Übelkeit? Gibt es noch andere Theorien?"

„Darüber möchte ich mit Ihnen reden. Sie wissen, dass das hier eine Gemeinschaftspraxis ist, oder?"

„Ja sicher. Sie teilen sie sich mit Doktor Ciel, das habe ich am Eingangsschild gesehen. Hat er etwa eine Theorie?"

„Wissen Sie, was Doktor Ciel für ein Spezialist ist?"

„Darauf habe ich nicht geachtet. Sie sind Allgemeinarzt, er ist vielleicht…Facharzt für Magenprobleme mit der Folge, dass man sich übergeben muss? Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„So einen Arzt gibt es nicht."

„Ich weiß, das sollte ein Spaß sein. Aber lassen Sie uns nicht um den heißen Brei herum reden. Was ist denn nun mit mir?"

„Nachdem ich die Schadstofftests durchgeführt hatte, kam Doktor Ciel zu mir. Er wollte auch einen Test mit ihrem Urin durchführen und im Becher war noch genug…"

„Und das hat er dann auch gemacht!", sagte Lily.

„Ja, das hat er. Doktor Ciel kam auf ein, sagen wir mal, positives Ergebnis. Und um das Geheimnis nun zu lüften: Doktor Ciel ist Spezialist für Gynäkologie."

„Nein!", sagte Lily.

„Natürlich ist er das und er ist zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass Sie, Prinzessin, schwanger sind."

„Nein!", sagte Lily erneut. „Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!"

„Doch, Miss Lily. Freuen Sie sich denn nicht? Ist es kein Wunschkind, wenn ich mal so fragen darf? Sie sind doch jetzt mit Herzog Daniel von York verbandelt. Das Kind wäre doch schön für das Königreich und Herzog Daniel wird sich sicher auch freuen, dass er Vater wird."

„Aber, aber, aber…"

„Aber was, Prinzessin?"

„Er ist nicht der Vater", blubberte es aus Lily raus.

„Ist er nicht?"

„Nein. Aber Sie werden es doch nicht…, denn es muss geheim bleiben."

„Keine Angst, Lily. Ich stehe unter ärztlicher Schweigepflicht. Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir gut aufgehoben."

„Danke, Doktor."

„Werden Sie klar kommen, Prinzessin?"

„Ich…ich muss es erst einmal verarbeiten."

„Das werden Sie. Ich gebe ihnen noch Tabletten gegen Übelkeit mit. Die schaden ihrem Kind auch nicht."

„Danke, Doktor."

„Sie sollten besser mit Ihrer Familie darüber reden, besonders mit Herzog Daniel."

„Ja, Doktor. Er wird ja sicherlich mein zukünftiger Ehemann."

„Haben Sie sich schon entschieden?"

„Ich hatte es, aber das hier wirft mich aus allen Bahnen."

„Wollen Sie das Kind denn?"

„Es ist schwierig. Aber ich würde niemals abtreiben. Das ist Mord! Zudem ist es in der Gesellschaft nicht angesehen."

„Es wird schon werden, Miss Lily, machen Sie sich nicht zu viele Sorgen, Sie kriegen das schon hin. Sie können nun die Praxis verlassen."

Lily und Doktor Gautier standen auf und verabschiedeten sich. Dann betrat Lily das Wartezimmer, wo Ana gelangweilt auf einem Stuhl saß und ihre Füße beobachtete.

„He Lily, das hat ja lange gedauert. Was ist denn nun? Liegt es an den Schadstoffen?", fragte Ana.

„Das erkläre ich dir im Auto, Ana. Erst einmal holen wir die anderen Leute aus dem Café ab", sagte Lily monoton und verließ dann die Praxis.

Sie ging über die Straße und sah ihre Freunde an einem Tisch am Fenster sitzen. Lily klopfte an jenes und sie standen auf, um dann neugierig hinauszukommen.

„Und?", fragte Remus.

„Was ist nun, Lil?", fragte Sue.

„Ja, was sagt der Arzt?", fragte Katie.

„Hat er dir was verschrieben?", fragte Riz.

„Das erkläre ich euch im Auto, okay?", sagte Lily.

Der Rest zuckte mit den Schultern und sie setzten sich in die große Limousine.

Lily machte die Trennwand zwischen Fahrer und hinterem Bereich der Limousine zu.

„Also was nun?", quengelte Ana.

„Okay. Es ist keine Magenverstimmung, es ist auch kein überhöhter Schadstoffgehalt im Körper", fing Lily an.

Ana nickte und Lily sprach weiter:

„Es ist eine Sache, die unerwartet kam und nun mein Leben aus allen Bahnen wirft. Kurz und knapp: Ich…ich…ich bin schwanger."

„Nein!", schrieen ihre Freunde ihr entgegen. „Das gibt es doch nicht!"

„Wie ihr seht, gibt es das doch."

„Ja und…und was machst du nun?", fragte Riz aufgeregt, vielleicht sogar leicht panisch.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung", antwortete Lily.

„Wer ist denn der Vater?", fragte Sue.

„Das kannst du dir doch wohl denken", antwortete Lily. Ihre Freunde schauten sie verwirrt an.

„James", sagte Lily und empfand bei dem Namen so viel Schmerz.

„Nein!", schrie Remus.

„Aber ihr wart doch so lange Zeit schon getrennt. Ich meine, wann war das denn?", fragte Ana.

„Beim Abschlussball bin ich doch in die Suite gegangen, um mit James zu reden. Ja und dann könnt ihr euch den Rest ja denken", sagte Lily.

Weiterhin starrten alle sie geschockt an, bis Riz schließlich ein Wort erhob:

„Also was wirst du ihm denn sagen? Und deiner Mutter erst einmal…"

„Nichts, ich werde es erst einmal niemandem erzählen. Und ich bitte euch, den Mund darüber zu halten. Das letzte, was ich brauche, sind Klatschmeldungen über mein ungeborenes Kind und mich."

„Aber du musst es James sagen, er hat ein Recht, es zu erfahren!", protestierte Remus.

„Ich weiß, dass James einer deiner besten Freunde ist, aber bitte tu mir diesen Gefallen, Remus. Ich bitte dich nicht oft um etwas, aber das hier ist sehr, sehr wichtig für mich. Ich flehe dich an, sag es ihm nicht", bettelte Lily.

„Aber das ist gegen den Ehrenkodex der Rumtreiber", meinte Remus.

„Ja, vielleicht, aber ich werde es ihm schon sagen. Er sollte es doch auch von mir erfahren, oder?", sagte Lily.

„Meinetwegen", sagte Remus, „Auch wenn es mir schwer fallen wird."

„Danke, Remus. Du hilfst mir sehr damit", sagte Lily.

„Was machst du nun mit dem Kind? Behältst du es?", fragte Katie.

„Ich denke schon. Es hat ein Recht zu leben", sagte Lily.

„Das ist die Lily, die ich kenne", sagte Ana und umarmte ihre beste Freundin.

Sie kamen wieder beim Palast an und kaum war Lily aus dem Wagen gestiegen, stürmte Fabienne ihr entgegen.

„Und mein Kind? Was ist denn nun?"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Mutter. Diese Übelkeit kommt von dem ganzen Reisestress gestern", log Lily. Es verletzte sie, dass sie ihrer Mutter ein Märchen auftischen musste.

„Ach Kindchen, daran gewöhnst du dich auch noch", sagte Fabienne.

„Sofern ich mich für Monaco entscheide", sagte Lily.

„Ja", meinte Fabienne und schob Lily in den Palast. Dann ging Lily nach oben in ihr Zimmer, um James einen Brief zu schreiben. Er musste es einfach erfahren. Und dann fällte sie eine gänzlich andere Entscheidung, als sie gedacht hatte…

Na wie war's? Ich weiß, dass das nicht so richtig geht, von wegen Harry als Julikind aber bei Joanne K. Rowling haben die Eltern von Harry ja auch vorher als Auroren gearbeitet, also hoffe ich, dass euch diese kleinen Unstimmigkeiten mit dem Original nicht großartig stören. Bis bald.


	23. Happy End?

Das Finale! Hab mir die größtmögliche Mühe gegeben.

Kapitel 22: Entscheidungen/Happy End?

Es waren nur noch wenige Tage bis zur Entscheidung. Lily schrieb den Brief an James, in dem sie ihn vor eine Wahl stellte. Dann legte sie sich ins Bett und weinte. Ihre Freunde sollten sie jetzt in Ruhe lassen. Es tat Lily leid, denn sie waren extra für sie nach Monaco gekommen. Aber mit solchen Nachrichten wie der einer (ungewollten) Schwangerschaft war nicht zu spaßen. Lily konnte es immer noch nicht richtig fassen: Sie, die Prinzessin, war im ungünstigsten Moment schwanger. Normalerweise hätte es bei der Entscheidung geholfen, wenn sie das Königreich nicht so lieb gewonnen hätte…

Sie zog eine Wodkaflasche unter dem Bett hervor. Auf diesen Schock brauchte sie erst einmal einen Schnaps, dachte sie. Sie setzte die Flasche an, doch etwas zwang sie, nicht zu trinken. Es war ihr Gewissen, das ihr sagte, dass sie dem Kind nicht schaden darf. Lily drehte den Deckel wieder auf die Flasche und schmiss sie aus dem Fenster, wo sie einen Paparazzi traf und dieser umkippte. Selbst solche Ereignisse konnten Lily nicht mehr fröhlich stimmen.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Lily sprintete in ihr Bett zurück und lag in letzter Minute, als ihr Vater hineinkam.

„Hey Lily, geht es dir immer noch nicht besser?", fragte Jack.

„Nicht wirklich, Dad. Ich habe immer noch dieses üble Gefühl", antwortete Lily.

„Hat dir der Arzt Tabletten verschrieben?"

„Ja, das hat er. Ich hoffe, dass sie helfen", sagte Lily und lächelte nervös, weil sie bemerkte, dass die Tabletten immer noch auf dem Schreibtisch lagen.

Jack drehte sich genau dort hin und entdeckte das Päckchen.

„Sind es die?", fragte er.

„Ähm ja, Dad. Da fällt mir ein, ich muss noch eine nehmen."

Lily sprang auf und stürmte zum Tisch, um die Packung in ihre Hand zu bekommen.

„Kann ich mal sehen?", fragte Jack.

„Ähm nein. Du willst gar nicht wissen, was für Nebenwirkungen diese Tabletten haben können", sagte Lily und hielt die Packung hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Zum Beispiel?", fragte Jack weiter.

„Hyperaktivität!", sagte Lily und sprang durchs Zimmer.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Lily?"

„Klar Dad, was soll denn sein?", antwortete Lily nervös.

„Ich will die Packungsbeilage sehen", sagte Jack.

„Das geht nicht. Sie ist…es…es war gar keine dabei."

„Dann steht es auf der Schachtel", sagte Jack. „Würdest du sie mir geben?"

„Unmöglich! Es ist die falsche Schachtel. Der Doktor hatte keine richtigen mehr und da hat er sie in eine andere Schachtel gepackt. Tja, aber ich weiß ja, wie ich sie dosieren soll…"

Lily war total aufgeregt.

„Lily, bitte gib mir die Schachtel", sagte Jack.

„Nein, wieso denn?", fragte Lily.

„Ich möchte sie mir ansehen."

„Es ist sowieso die falsche Schachtel."

„Lily, ich sage das nicht noch einmal. Bitte gib mir die Schachtel", sagte Jack ernst und schaute Lily in die Augen. Lily konnte nichts machen. Es tat ihr weh, dass sie ihren Vater belügen musste und sie konnte ihn jetzt nicht enttäuschen. Sie gab ihm die Schachtel mit dem Titel: ‚Trust gegen Übelkeit in der Schwangerschaft – Vertrauen für ihr Kind'.

Jack stutzte beim Lesen:

„Trust gegen Übelkeit in der Schwangerschaft?"

„Ja Dad. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, es ist die falsche Packung, also daher…" Lily wollte ihrem Vater die Packung wieder wegnehmen.

„Lily, das ist doch ein Märchen, was du mir da erzählen willst. Es sind die Tabletten passend zur Verpackung drin, nicht wahr?" Sein Blick war wieder ernst.

„Ja, Dad. Aber ich soll die nehmen, weil ich andere Medikamente nicht so gut vertrage. Die helfen auch bei einer Magenverstimmung."

„Lily!", sagte ihr Vater wieder ernst.

„Ja wirklich. Tabletten für Schwangere wirken Wunder. Mir geht es besser."

„Lily, du hast keine Magenverstimmung, oder? Deine Übelkeit morgens und die Medikamente, das passt alles zusammen. Und deine ganze Schokolade heute früh, was mir deine Mutter erzählt hatte."

„Ja, aber das muss doch nichts heißen, Dad."

„Lily, bitte sag mir die Wahrheit! Du bist schwanger, nicht wahr?"

„Okay Dad: Ich bin schwanger. Aber sag es niemandem weiter!"

„Wolltest du Daniel, deine Mutter und mich und deine Freunde beim Abendessen überraschen? Ich meine, Daniel wird sich doch sicher über so frühen Nachwuchs bei euch Beiden freuen…"

„Dad, da gibt es noch was. Ich habe es meinen Freunden schon gesagt."

„Was? Du sagst es ihnen vor deiner Familie? Na ja, die Jungend von heute…"

„Nein, Dad, es ist was Ernsteres. Daniel ist nicht der Vater."

„Hahaha, guter Versuch. Du sollst mich doch nicht immer verarschen, Lily!"

„Dad, ich meine das ernst."

„Ach komm schon. Hör auf! Ich falle nicht auf deine Tricks rein. Hinterher lachst du wieder den ganzen Abend über mich!"

„Verdammt Dad, ich meine es ernst!", sagte Lily und einige Tränen kullerten ihr aus den Augen.

„Was?", fragte Jack. Er begann zu verstehen, dass seine Tochter nicht scherzte. „Aber du bist Prinzessin!"

„Als wenn eine Prinzessin kein Kind bekommen dürfte."

„Nein, so meine ich das nicht. Du bist doch noch so jung und es wäre ein uneheliches Kind!"

„Ich weiß, Dad, aber ich will es nicht abtreiben. Das ist Mord."

„Ja Lily. Oh Gott, wenn das die Presse rausbekommt! Und was wird mit Daniel? Und dem richtigen Vater? Apropos: Wer ist denn der Vater?"

„Ähm, du erinnerst dich doch an meinen Schülersprecherkollegen, oder?"

„Klar, netter junger Mann."

„Ja, da hast du die Antwort."

„Was? Er ist der Vater? Aber er ist Zauberer und kann nicht mit dir als Königin zusammen sein! Wart ihr nicht getrennt? Wenn das die Presse erfährt, seid ihr geliefert!"

„Ich weiß, Dad. Wir waren getrennt, aber es ist nun mal passiert, das kann man nicht mehr ändern! Du darfst niemandem etwas davon sagen, bitte. Weder Mum noch Daniel oder sonst wem! Bitte, ich flehe dich an!"

„Okay. Es ist deine Entscheidung, Lily. Ich werde auf jeden Fall hinter dir stehen."

„Danke, Dad."

Sie umarmten sich und Jack verließ danach das Zimmer.

Die Tage vergingen. Lily unternahm wieder etwas mit ihren Freunden, sie war schließlich schwanger und nicht krank. Ihre Mutter war froh, dass die angebliche Magenverstimmung vorbei war und auch Herzog Daniel glaubte noch an diese Ausrede.

Lily war froh, dass ihr Vater hinter ihr stand, egal was ihre Entscheidung war. Wenn sie sich für en Thron entscheiden würde, würde er bei ihr in Monaco bleiben. Wenn sie sich gegen Monaco entscheiden würde, würde er mit ihr zurück nach England ziehen.

Die meiste Zeit verbrachte die Königsfamilie und die Freunde draußen im Garten. Die Sonne schien und es wäre alles perfekt gewesen, hätte das Leben als Regentin nicht diese Regelung.

Es wurde Sonntag, Tag der Entscheidung. Die Presse war für den späten Nachmittag, etwa 17 Uhr geladen. Trotzdem war die Anspannung schon am frühen Morgen sehr groß.

**Derweil in London:**

James saß in einer Bar und spielte mit einigen Leuten dort Poker. Er hatte auf die Hilfe seiner Eltern verzichtet und lebte mit Sirius in einem kleinen Apartment. Es war nicht so, dass sich James die Birne weg soff, er trank eigentlich gar nichts in der frühe, nur abends ein paar Wodka. Die Bar war für ihn ein Ort der Therapie. Er hoffte, hier die Schmerzen, die Lily verursacht hatte, wegzuspielen.

„Ich will sehen, was ihr habt", sagte James und legte eine Goldmünze auf den Tisch.

„Zwei Paare", sagte der eine Mann namens Joe.

„Eine Straße", sagte ein Anderer namens Jimmy.

„Drilling", meinte der Barkeeper, der nach langen Nächten auch mal gerne mitspielte. Er wollte schon den kleinen Haufen von Geld nehmen, da lüftete James seine Karten:

„Full House, Männer", sagte er cool und zog das Geld an sich heran. „So ein Pech aber auch!"

„Hey James, du gewinnst ja ständig", sagte der Barkeeper.

„Ich habe halt Glück", meinte James cool zurück.

„Ja Glück im Spiel. Aber heißt es nicht Glück im Spiel, Pech in der Liebe?", fragte Jimmy.

„Scheint wohl so", sagte James.

„Sag mal James, hattest du nicht mal was mit ner Prinzessin?", fragte Joe.

„Hat dich ganz schön in den Wind geschossen, die Kleine!", kommentierte Jimmy.

James wurde sauer und packte Jimmy am Kragen:

„Kein Wort darüber. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du in Schwierigkeiten gerätst", sagte James und Jimmy nickte.

Die Tür zur Bar ging auf und Sirius stürmte hinein. Da er Lilys Brief gerade erst gelesen hatte, da er zwischen den ganzen anderen Briefen untergetaucht war. (Tja Männerhaushalt!)

„Es ist noch geschlossen!", sagte der Barkeeper.

„Ich will zu James!", sagte Sirius. James drehte sich um und schaute verwundert.

„Was ist denn los, Tatze? Wieso stürmst du hier so rein? Ist die Bude abgefackelt?"

„Nein, ein Brief von Lily ist gekommen."

„Verbrenn ihn!", sagte James cool und lehnte sich zurück.

„Yeah, let it burn!", warf Jimmy ein.

„Nein, du solltest ihn lesen. Er ist wichtig", sagte Sirius.

„Wenn's denn sein muss", meinte James genervt und nahm den Brief. Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich während des Lesens schlagartig.

_Lieber James,_

_du bist sauer auf mich und das kann ich auch verstehen. Trotzdem solltest du diesen Brief hier lesen, denn du hast ein Recht, es zu erfahren. Danach kannst du ihn zerknüllen, verbrennen, was du willst. Ich möchte nur, dass du eines weißt: Ich habe niemals aufgehört, dich zu lieben. Wie könnte ich auch…_

_Ich schreibe dir diesen Brief aber nicht wegen dieser Information. Es ist mir wichtig, dass du erfährst, dass du Vater wirst. Ja, ganz richtig gelesen: Ich bin schwanger und von keiner geringeren Person als dir. Das kommt jetzt für dich etwas plötzlich, aber du hast ein Recht auf dein Kind. Ich wollte es erst gar nicht richtig fassen, aber jetzt habe ich es erst begriffen. Du fragst dich vielleicht, warum Remus dir nichts davon gesagt hat, aber ich habe ihm zum Schweigen gebeten. Du solltest es von mir erfahren._

_In den letzten Tagen ist mir erst richtige klar geworden, wie sehr du mir doch fehlst und dass du eine sehr große Bedeutung in meinem Leben hast. _

_Ich weiß nur, dass ich das Kind zur Welt bringen werde und es seinen Vater braucht, egal ob wir zusammen sind oder nicht. Du wunderst dich sicher bei dieser Aussage, aber ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen, die meine große Entscheidung in Monaco jetzt von dir abhängig macht. Wenn du unserer Liebe noch eine Chance gibst, dann erwarte ich dich auf der Pressekonferenz am Sonntag um 17 Uhr in Monaco im Palast. Zu diesem Brief liegen VIP- Karten für Sirius und dich bereit. Wenn du nicht bei dieser Veranstaltung erscheinst, dann weiß ich, dass es keine Beziehung mehr zwischen uns geben wird, nur dein Kind wirst du dann besuchen._

_Ich hoffe, dass ich dich in Monaco erwarten kann._

_In Liebe_

_Lily_

Der Brief riss James förmlich von den Socken. Er musste ihn mehrmals lesen, um zu begreifen, dass er, James Potter, Lily Evans, die Prinzessin von Monaco, geschwängert hatte.

Sie würden ein Kind zusammen haben…

„Tatze?", fragte er.

„Ja?", meinte Sirius vorsichtig.

„Sag mir, dass das nur ein Traum ist!"

„Nein, Krone, das ist die Realität."

„Das heißt, ich werde wirklich Vater? Ich werde wirklich ein Kind haben?"

„Genauso sieht es aus."

„Oh mein Gott. Das kommt alles so plötzlich. Ich versuche, Lily zu vergessen und jetzt kommt diese Nachricht."

„Äh Krone, nichts gegen deine Worte, aber sie ist bereit, dir noch eine Chance zu geben. Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

„Glaubst du, wir könnten je wieder zusammen finden?"

„Was ist das denn für eine Frage? Ihr seid das Traumpaar! Wenn ihr nicht zusammenfindet, wer dann?"

„Okay, ich werde dort erscheinen."

„Und ich ebenfalls!", sagte Sirius.

„Danke Kumpel", sagte James und umarmte seinen besten Freund. „Wie viele Stunden haben wir noch?"

„Es ist jetzt zehn Uhr morgens. Das heißt, es sind noch sieben Stunden."

„Wie lange dauert ein Flug nach Monaco?"

„Etwa drei Stunden."

„Dann nichts wie los!"

Die Freunde stürmten aus der Bar zum Apartment. James sprang schnell unter die Dusche, während Sirius die wichtigsten Sachen in zwei Rucksäcken verstaute.

Nach einer Viertelstunde war James fertig und half Sirius. Sie apparierten zum Flughafen und liefen von dort aus zu den Tafeln, wo Abflug und Ankunft dran standen. Es stand kein Flug nach Monaco für den Tag dran.

„Was tun wir jetzt?", fragte James.

„Zur Information!", sagte Sirius und die Beiden liefen dort hin. Eine junge Frau saß an der Information und Sirius versuchte es auf die charmante Art und Weise.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte die Frau.

„Ja, das können Sie schon. Ist es wirklich war, dass heute kein Flug nach Monaco geht?", fragte Sirius gekünstelt und übertrieben.

„Nein, es geht sonntags nie ein Flug nach Monaco", antwortete die Dame freundlich.

„Nun ja, das ist jetzt sehr unpraktisch, denn wissen Sie…"

„Deborah."

„Wissen Sie, Deborah, mein Freund da drüben muss zu seiner großen Liebe nach Monaco und wenn er nicht pünktlich ist, dann hat er die Frau seines Lebens verloren und Sie würden es bestimmt auch nicht wollen, den Mann Ihres Lebens aufzugeben, Deborah." Sirius sah sie mit flirtenden Augen an.

„Nein, das möchte keiner", antwortete Deborah.

„Können Sie uns da nicht weiterhelfen?", fragte Sirius und übertrieb noch mehr in seinem Ton.

„Ich schaue nach, ob noch zwei Plätze für einen Flug nach Paris frei sind. Der geht in einer Stunde. Dann sind Sie ihrem Ziel etwas näher", sagte Deborah und warf einen Blick in die Liste.

„Um 12 Uhr startet eine Maschine nach Paris. Wollen Sie die nehmen? Ich habe noch zwei Tickets übrig."

„Natürlich nehmen wir die", sagte Sirius, bezahlte die Tickets und küsste die Hand der Frau.

„Vielen Dank, Deborah, Sie haben uns sehr geholfen", sagte er und ging dann mit James zum Gate, um auf das Flugzeug zu warten.

Als sie ankamen, stiegen die Leute schon ein und die Jungs gingen so schnell wie möglich zu ihren Plätzen. Das Flugzeug startete pünktlich, trotzdem verbreitete James eine Hektik. Um 17 Uhr war die Pressekonferenz und sie würden gerade mal um 14 Uhr in Paris sein. Es würde ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit werden…

**In Monaco (14 Uhr):**

Lily stand vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete sich. Das weiße Etuikleid und die Schuhe standen ihr, das wurde ihr oft gesagt, aber sie war gar nicht richtig anwesend. Ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um James. Was wenn er nicht kommen würde? Was würde dann aus dem gemeinsamen Kind werden? Ana, Sue, Riz, Katie und Remus würden in der ersten Reihe im Garten sitzen, wenn sie ihre Rede an der Treppe halten würde und James würde ihr hoffentlich von seinem Platz aus hören. (Es gingen zwei Treppen hoch zur Terrasse, dann war ein Absatz da, wo sich die ganze Rede abspielen wird, und dann ging es halt mit ein paar Stufen auf die Terrasse.) Lily schaute aus dem Fenster. Die Sitzreihen wurden bereits aufgebaut und einige Mitglieder der Königsfamilien Europas waren schon anwesend und sehr gespannt auf Lilys Entscheidung. Die Zeit bis zu ihrer Entscheidung verstrich aber schneller und schneller…

**In Paris (14 Uhr):**

Die Maschine landete pünktlich. Kaum durfte man aussteigen, rannten James und Sirius aus dem Flugzeug, um zur Flughafeninformation zu kommen. Dabei nieteten sie fast die Stewardess um, aber das Einzige, was jetzt zählte, war die Liebe.

„Gibt es noch Flüge nach Monaco?", fragte Sirius, völlig aus der Puste, den Mann an der Information.

„Ja, aber erst um 15 Uhr 30.Um 16 Uhr 30 wären Sie dann in Monaco. Sind Sie etwa von der Presse?"

„Ja, wir wollen zur Entscheidung der Prinzessin, aber unsere Mitarbeiterin hat vergessen, die Tickets zu bestellen. Wir haben sie dann gefeuert", sagte Sirius und lächelte nervös.

„Hier sind unsere VIP-Pässe", sagte James und gab sie dem Mann, der dann die beiden Jungs in die Passagierliste eintrug.

„Hier sind zwei Tickets", sagte der Mann an der Information und diesmal legte James die Kohle auf den Tisch.

„Es sind noch eineinhalb Stunden. Wie soll ich das nur aushalten?", fragte James Sirius.

„Keine Ahnung, aber apparieren können wir nicht", flüsterte Sirius.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

„Lass uns was essen gehen!", schlug Sirius vor und die beiden Jungs gingen in ein kleines Café am Flughafen.

**In Monaco (15 Uhr 30):**

Die Tür zu Lilys Zimmer ging auf. Ana kam hinein.

„Hey Lily", sagte sie.

„Hi Ana", meinte Lily.

„Wie sehe ich aus? Ist das zu übertrieben? Ich meine, im Fernsehen muss man doch gut aussehen und sie werden sicherlich filmen und ich sitze dann erste Reihe…"

Ana trug ein blaues kurzes Kleid und hatte ihre blonden Haare locker nach hinten gesteckt. Ihre Augen waren Ton in Ton mit dem Kleid geschminkt.

„Du siehst wunderbar aus, Ana", meinte Lily gleichgültig.

„Hey, was ist denn?", fragte Ana.

„Ob James noch kommt?"

„Hä?"

„Ich habe es noch nicht erzählt. Ich habe James geschrieben, dass er nach Monaco kommen soll, wenn er uns noch eine Chance gibt."

„Ich weiß nicht", meinte Ana und nahm Lily dann mit herunter zu den anderen der Clique.

„Sehr hübsch, Prinzessin", sagte Daniel.

„Danke."

„Wir werden doch weiterhin Freunde sein, auch wenn du dich nicht für Monaco entscheidest, oder?", hakte Daniel nach.

„Natürlich. Ich bin ja immer noch die gebürtige Prinzessin."

**In Monaco bei James (16 Uhr 45), Flug hatte Verspätung:**

Wieder einmal kam das Flugzeug zum Stehen und die Jungs liefen wie die Bekloppen in einem Affentempo aus der Maschine raus. Sie stürmten zum Ausgang des Flughafens.

„Noch zehn Minuten!", sagte James, nachdem er auf seine Uhr geschaut hatte.

„Was jetzt?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich sagte ‚noch zehn Minuten'!"

„Das habe ich verstanden, aber was machen wir jetzt? Wir müssen zum Palast!"

„Taxi!", rief James und pfiff. Gleich darauf hielt das erwünschte Objekt.

„Mit was für einer Leidenschaft", kommentierte Sirius.

„Wohin darf's denn gehen?", fragte der Taxifahrer.

„Zum Palast!", sagte Sirius nervös. Er und James stiegen ein und der Taxifahrer fuhr los.

„Das ist zu langsam!", beschwerte sich James bei dem Taxifahrer, der das Radio angemacht hatte, aus dem jetzt die Töne des Liedes ‚Gimme some lovin'' zu hören waren (was ja auch zu der Situation jetzt passte :-)).

„Anhalten!", befahl James und der Taxifahrer führte eine Vollbremsung aus.

„Los Sirius, raus!", kommandierte James seinen Freund, gab dem Taxifahrer etwas Geld und lief dann direkt auf die nächste Kreuzung zu.

„Was hast du denn nun wieder vor?", fragte Sirius irritiert.

James hielt ein Auto an und setzte den daraufhin verwirrten Fahrer nach hinten.

„Sorry, aber ich muss das hier tun", sagte James. Sirius sprang auf den Beifahrersitz und mit quietschenden Reifen fuhren sie los. Das Radio spielte immer noch dasselbe Lied.

James jagte mit einem Mordstempo über die Kreuzung und schaffte gerade so die Kurven ohne die anderen Fahrer zu gefährden, was bei dem Tempo schon bemerkenswert war. (Nicht zum Nachmachen verleiten lassen!)

„Äh, wo fahren wir eigentlich hin?", fragte der Besitzer des Autos nervös und mit etwas ängstlichem Ton, was bei James Fahrstil auch angebracht war.

„Zum Palast!", antwortete Sirius schnell. „Mein Kumpel hier muss in drei Minuten da sein, um die Liebe seines Lebens abzuhalten, das Falsche zu tun."

„Kann das sein, dass du damit die Prinzessin meinst? Dein Kumpel kommt mir nämlich bekannt vor!", sagte der Typ hinten.

„Yo!", meinte Sirius.

„Dann bist du der James! Der James, der unsere Prinzessin über alles liebt, so steht es zumindest in den Zeitungen", fand der Mann die Erleuchtung.

„Bingo!", meinte James.

„Dann drück auf die Tube! Ich musste damals auch meine Frau heiraten, um sie abzuhalten, den Falschen zu heiraten!"

Es war 16 Uhr 59 und James raste auf den Palast zu.

**Bei Lily (16 Uhr 59):**

Lily ging vor die Mikrofone. Sie betrachtete das Publikum. In der ersten Reihe saßen ihre Freunde und der Rest wurde aus Mitgliedern der Königshäuser der Welt und der Presse gebildet. Nirgendwo war James zu sehen. Fabienne, Daniel und Jack gingen zu ihr.

„Egal was passiert, ich stehe immer hinter dir", versicherte Daniel Lily.

„Das schaffst du schon, mein Engel!", sagte Jack.

„Lass dich von nichts und niemandem nervös machen. Fragen so kurz und genau wie möglich beantworten, aber wir haben das ja schon mal durchgesprochen", meinte Fabienne.

„Okay. Dann mal los!", flüsterte Lily.

Die Kameras gingen an und Lily war bereit für ihre Ansprache. James war nicht gekommen, sie würde sich nun für Monaco entscheiden. Ihre Eltern, die neben ihr standen, sahen sie stolz an und Daniel wartete wie das ganze Publikum gespannt auf ihre Worte.

**Bei James(17 Uhr):**

James fuhr auf den Parkplatz des Grundstücks und lief auf den Eingang zur Pressekonferenz. Sirius rannte ihm hinterher. Zwei Türsteher standen am Eingang. James und Sirius zeigten ihnen die VIP-Ausweise und liefen zum Rasen. Das Interview lag noch etwa 500 Meter von ihnen entfernt und James musste sich durch eine Menge Menschen durchdrängeln.

„Viel Glück, Romeo!", rief Sirius seinem besten Freund hinterher und ging langsam zum Interviewplatz, zwischendurch aber noch schnell an die Bar, um einen Drink auf das ganze Geschehen des Sonntags zu nehmen.

**Bei Lily (17 Uhr 01 und so weiter):**

„Meine Damen und Herren. Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar, dass Sie heute hier in so zahlreicher Menge erschienen sind. Heute ist der Tag, an dem ich mich, Prinzessin Lilian Evans, entweder für oder gegen Monaco entscheide. Sie sind sicher schon gespannt, doch zuerst möchte ich ihnen den Weg dahin erzählen. Ich wurde vor eine sehr große Entscheidung gestellt, eine Entscheidung, die mein Leben verändern würde. Ich wurde vor die Wahl zwischen meiner großen Liebe, ja, meiner großen Liebe James, nicht Daniel, und Monaco gestellt. Ich wusste anfangs nicht, wie ich mich entscheiden sollte. Meine Eltern und Herzog Daniel von York halfen mir sehr mit ihrer Unterstützung. Ich möchte mich bei meinen Eltern bedanken, die als geschiedenes Paar jetzt hier zusammen leben, um mich zu unterstützen. Ich bin sehr dankbar darüber, dass sie mir Halt geben wollen, egal wie ich mich entscheide. Ich liebe sie dafür, dass sie auch sagen, dass es okay wäre, mich nicht für Monaco zu entscheiden. Herzog Daniel von York, dessen Freundschaft mir sehr wichtig ist, würde das auch tun und ich weiß, dass ich mich immer auf einen guten Freund wie ihn verlassen kann. Freunde sind das größte Geschenk der Erde. Ich danke Anastasia, Marissa, Susan, Katie und Remus dafür, dass sie immer für mich da waren, wenn ich sie brauchte. Sirius, der wohl heute nicht hier ist, möchte ich auch danken. Wir haben uns anfangs zwar sehr oft in der Wolle gehabt, aber am Ende konnte ich einen treuen Kumpel in ihm finden. James kann ich nur sagen, dass ich ihn trotzdem liebe und dass wir das in den Griff bekommen. Aber nun genug der Danksagungen, denn wir sind ja hier nicht bei der Oscar-Verleihung. Sie sind gespannt auf die Worte, die ich ihnen jetzt sagen werde. Ich, Prinzessin Lilian Sophie Evans von Monaco entscheide mich mit dieser Ansprache für..."

„LILY!", brüllte es aus der Menge. Lily, die sich gerade für Monaco entscheiden wollte, schaute hinunter und entdeckte James, der den Gang entlanggelaufen kam.

„LILY, ICH LIEBE DICH!", schallte es durch die Menge.

Ana und Co drehten sich um.

„Oh mein Gott", sagte Riz.

„James? Hier?", fragte Remus.

„Das ist doch nicht möglich", sagte Sue.

„Und ob", meinte Sirius, der hinter ihnen auftauchte. Sie drückten sich kurz, dann schauten sie gespannt auf das Geschehen.

„LILY, ICH LIEBE DICH!", brüllte James weiter.

Zwei Bodyguards waren auf dem Weg zu James, den Lily erstaunt ansah. Er war gekommen! Er war wirklich gekommen! Das hieß, dass der der Liebe noch eine Chance gab! Er liebte sie! Er liebte sie wirklich!

„Schon gut, Alonso und Fabrizio", sagte Lily zu den Bodyguards durch das Mikro und sie kehrten auf halbem Wege zu James um. James sah Lily hoffnungsvoll an und Fabienne brachte nur einen entsetzten Blick zustande. Sie wollte zu Lily gehen und sie fragen, was das sollte, aber Jack hielt sie davon ab.

„Meine Monegassen, mir ist klar geworden, dass ich nicht mehr lügen will. Ich will ehrlich zu dem Königreich sein, das ich so sehr liebe. Und ich liebe meine Eltern für ihre hundertprozentige Unterstützung bei jeder meiner Entscheidungen und hoffentlich auch bei dieser. Vor ein paar Tagen war ich mir noch sicher, dass ich mich für euch, mein Volk, und Monaco entscheiden würde. Nichts konnte mich davon abhalten…Nichts, bis auf eines. Ich war mir sicher, doch dann erfuhr ich, dass ich schwanger bin…und der Vater des Kindes steht da unten und schaut hoffnungsvoll nach seinem Liebesgeständnis zu mir hoch!", sagte Lily und einige Tränen kullerten aus ihren Augen.

Fabienne schaute entsetzt. Ihre Tochter lief nach unten zu James und fiel ihm in die Arme. Dann küssten sie sich und es tauche das wohlig warme Gefühl in Lily auf, das sie so lange vermisst hatte. Sie tauchte wieder durch alle Ozeane und bestieg jeden Berg. Riz, Ana, Sirius und der komplette Rest der Clique freute sich.

„Ich muss noch einmal kurz hoch", flüsterte die lächelnde Lily zu dem lächelnden James. Er nickte. Sie stürmte die Treppen hoch und trat erneut vors Mikrofon:

„Um es offiziell zu machen, werde ich euch nun mitteilen, dass ich trotz meiner großen Liebe zum Königreich Monaco, die Herrschaft ablehne und sie somit auf meinen Cousin übertrage. Ich will für mein Kind da sein und für dessen Vater", flennte Lily.

Sie gab ihrem Cousin, der die Treppe nach oben kam, die Hand und ging dann wieder runter zu James, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Sie konnte nicht anders. Die Liebe zu James war einfach stärker als die Liebe zu Monaco und das Kind verstärkte das noch zusätzlich.

Fabienne schaute immer noch irritiert, aber Jack legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie musste erst kapieren, dass ihr Kind jetzt selbst ein Kind bekommen würde.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen", sagte sie. „Lily. Schwanger."

„Yep. Und deshalb sollten wir sie jetzt so gut wie möglich unterstützen", sagte Jack.

„Beinahe wäre sie meine Frau gewesen", sagte Daniel.

„Aber so ist es besser. Besonders für James und Lily", sagte Jack.

Unten versammelten sich die Massen um James und Lily, die wie aneinander festklebten.

„Das habe ich vermisst", sagte Lily.

„Ich auch", meinte James.

„Ich habe mich entschieden wieder nach London zu ziehen", sagte Lily.

„Wir könnten uns eine nette kleine Wohnung nehmen", meinte James.

„Ja, mit Kinderzimmer", sagte Lily.

„Geht es unserem Kind eigentlich gut momentan?", fragte James.

„Es hat sich nie besser gefühlt und ich habe es auch nicht", sagte Lily und sie küsste James wieder.

Riz stand von ihrem Platz auf und fing an zu klatschen und bald explodierte der ganze Garten im Applaus, mittendrin ein glücklich wieder vereintes Paar. (Love is all around…)

**Der Abspann:**

Ja, was soll man da noch sagen? Schluss, Aus, Ende! Sie sind nach London zurück, Jack kam auch noch mit. Fabienne hat sie dann mal ab und zu mal besucht…

Der Spruch ‚Wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute' kommt bei James und Lily wohl etwas doof, daher sage ich einfach:

Es hat Spaß gemacht mit euch Lesern. Ich danke den Leuten, die immer ein Review für mich übrig hatten (und das sind Einige!) und hoffe, sie bei der nächsten FF von mir wieder zu treffen. (Wird aber wohl in nächster Zeit erstmal nix, ich will mich auf private Projekte konzentrieren) Bis dahin:

Niemals aufgeben, Leute! Eure Kreativität ist euer höchstes Gut!

Und jetzt möchte ich wissen, wie es euch denn so gefallen hat!

Have fun


End file.
